Lost Wood
by dimitrix
Summary: Gina siempre ha estado enamorada de Lucas, pero nunca ha conseguido que su amor fuese suyo, ahora entonces ha entrado en un remoto bosque desconocido donde ha conocido a una extraña mujer que hara que sus deseos se cumplan si pasa por tres pruebas para conseguir que el amor de Lucas sea suyo para siempre. Un cuento retorcido de fantasia
1. 1·El oráculo forestal

LOST WOOD

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 1: EL ORACULO FORESTAL

Gina Louren miraba atentamente las fotos que había colgadas alrededor de su espejo con forma de corazón y con unos almohadones rosados que habían alrededor para darle un aspecto mas femenino. Todas las fotos tenían la cara de Lucas Wanson, el chico al que adoraba, pero estaba el problema de que no conseguía la forma de hablar con el, todas las veces a las que había estado acercandose, siempre surgía algún suceso que le impedía acercarse.

Estaba amorronado y frustada, tenía la cabeza baja y con una ganas de terrible de quejarse, estaba harta de tener solamente esas fotos, no quería estar todo el tiempo viendo unas inútiles fotos de un chico al que apenas conocía. Ella lo que quería estar con, como amigo por lo menos, pero algo imposible acercarse y proponerlo algúna cita, estaba viviendo en un mundo imposible.

De pronto alguien golpeo la puerta por detrás.

-Pase -acepto.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y resulto ser su madre, la señora Louren.

-Hola mama, ¿quieres algo? -pregunto para saber que era lo que quería decirle justo cuando estaba en un mal momento.

-Bueno, no es nada cariño pero quería decirte que vayas bajando, hoy tienes colé recuerdas -le recordó la madre.

-Ah si, me acuerdo mama -reaccionó Gina al acordarse de que hoy era otro dia como cualquiera.

-No vas a pasarte todo el dia ahí observando las fotos de ese niño al que tienes colado -exclamo.

-No claro que no, y ademas esto que tengo es un proyecto privado nada mas -dijo Gina reaccionado preocupada al referirse al chico de las fotografías.

Su madre esbozo una sonrisa falsa al reconocer los gustos que tenía su hija.

-De acuerdo, te dejare en paz, pero recuerda bajar pronto, que primero tienes que bañarte -dejo en paz a su hija mencíonandole un ultimo inconveniente, luego se marcho cerrando la puerta.

Gina se mosqueo al tener que decirle eso a su madre, pero ella había tenido algo de culpa, ella no tenía ni idea de lo importante que era para ella que quisiese tanto a ese chico. No soportaba mas tener que pasarse cada dia observando como ese chico hacía su propia vida sin saber lo que una chica como ella le encantaba tanto para poder obsesionarse con el como si fuese un famoso.

Entonces lo decidió, golpeo su escritorio con mucha fuerza para expresar su seria decisión.

-De acuerdo, lo haré, hoy hablare con Lucas Wanson, y sabrá que le quiero -se prometió a si misma alzando su mano al aire-. Pero antes.

* * *

Al cabo de un rato acabo yéndose a darse un baño antes de ir a comer, se quito toda la ropa y encendió la ducha, salió todo el agua disparada como una manguera, se froto el jabón por todo el cuerpo para dejarlo tan reluciente que un chico pensase que se hidrataba bien, como había dicho una amiga suya: _Una mujer tiene que cuidar su aspecto_ , y eso mismo estaba haciendo.

Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo pensando que le iba a decir a Lucas Wanson cuando lo encontrase, hablar con el no era tarea fácil, si se lo iba a decir, tenía que tenerse un guión preparado.

-Hola Lucas, mi nombre es Gina, se que no nos conocemos mucho, pero quisiera decirte, que quisiera tener una cita contigo... Si eso mismo, que vayamos a ir por ahí a tomar algo y a charlar como los amantes de la naturaleza que somos... No amantes de la naturaleza no suena bien, necesito algo con mas gancho -se quedo pensando en una frase para entonar mejor su dialecto-. Como los aficionados de la naturaleza que somos, eso es.

Dijo Gina alegrada por tener por fin su definitivo dialecto que iba a usar para entablar una conversacíon con Lucas. Sin saberlo, la ducha empezo a tener unas extrañas vibraciones que afectaban a la corriente del agua.

-Uff, mas fácil esto no puede ser, igualmente, tengo que conseguir esto como sea antes de que sea tarde, porque sino, vete a saber si algúna otra chica consigue tener otra cita con el antes que yo -se quedo tan atemorizada con aquella idea que se llevo las palmas a la sien-. Es una pesadilla.

La corriente empezo a tener mas vibraciones que antes, se estaba haciendo con mas fuerza.

-Pero hoy no va a pasar eso, hoy yo voy a tener el valor para confesar mis sentimientos. Hoy va a ser un gran dia, hoy va a ser un gran dia, hoy va a ser un gran dia -se dijo lo mismo una y otra vez hasta que estuviese lo bastante confiada de que aceptaría su proposición.

En ese momento la ducha sintió tantas vibraciones que empezo a estremecerse, casi apunto de caerse, el agua empezo a seguir corriendo y en segundos estaba que no, una fuerza muy superior lo estaba haciendo estremecerse a medida que los deseos de Gina aumentaban.

-¡Hoy va a ser un gran dia! -grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Las vibraciones subieron tanto que al final la ducha cayo y casi golpeo a Gina, cayo a unos pocos metros de sus pies y el tremendo golpe que hizo contra el suelo la hizo estremecerse pegando un enorme chillido que resonó por todo el baño.

El agua siguió corriendo de forma normal, Gina se quedo mirándolo porque le resulto bastante extraño como la ducha cayo, creyó que lo había dejado bien puesto como para que no se cayese.

-¿Pasa algo Gina cariño? -se oyó preguntando su madre que había oído el grito que hizo antes.

-No, nada mama, solamente se ha caído algo, nada mas, estoy bien -aclaro Gina.

-De acuerdo, si te pasa algo, dímelo -mencionó y entonces se oyó marcharse.

Asintió y entonces agarro la ducha, la dejo donde estaba y volvió a la suyo, continuo terminando de ducharse mientras terminaba de frotarse bien el jabón por todo el cuerpo, aún le seguía sintiendo extraño por como había caído la ducha, era como si hubiese saltado, como si tuviese vida propia, pero dejo eso a un lado y siguió pensando en el gran dia que le esperaba.

-Hoy va a ser un gran dia -se dijo prometiéndoselo.

A medida que dijo eso, a un lado del baño, había una ventana abierta donde se encontraba una planta medio reseca y necesitaba algo de agua, en ese momento reaccionó a lo que dijo Gina y regreso a un estado fértil, se quedo parada y con todas hojas de color verde, se pudo oír escuchar como una presencia observaba a Gina sabiendo que ella ahora era especial.

 _Has sido elegida._

* * *

Al cabo del rato termino de bañarse, bajo las escaleras y se comió rápida y apuradamente el desayuno, luego de eso marcho directamente hacía el instituto con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hoy va a ser un gran dia, hoy va a ser un gran dia -se dijo lo mismo una y otra vez a medida que iba corriendo por la vereda.

En ese momento en los matorrales que había en una planta en una de las casas, se giro mirando a la niña que salía corriendo, la presencia la estaba siguiendo a través de las plantas.

Siguió corriendo sin parar, estaba tan entusiasmada queriendo saber como se lo diría a Lucas que no podía distrarse con nada, a medida que iba corriendo, las plantas seguían fijándose en ella.

Corrió por todo el barrio hasta que ya no pudo mas, corrió tan rápido que se piso a si mismo con los zapatos, se quedo saltando de un solo pie mientras se quejaba del insoportable dolor.

-Malditos zapatos -se dijo reprochando a medida que se tocaba el dedo del pie.

Se lo aflojo un poco y entonces siguió corriendo, esta vez procuro ir un poco mas despacio porque ya sabía lo que pasaba si corría demasiado, no quería arruinarse después los pies.

Tardo un poco mas pero al final llego al instituto, casi ni había llegado a tocar la campana y ya estaban todos entrando, ella era la ultima de toda la cola.

Ahora que estaba ahí mismo, respiro profundamente y pensó en lo que iba a decir, había llegado demasiado lejos para conseguir un dia como este.

-Bueno, esta bien, ahora has llegado hasta aquí, sabes lo que va a pasar, vas a ir a buscar a Lucas, te vas a presentar, vas a decirle todo lo que te gusta, y luego de ahí le sugieres que tengamos una cita -se detallo a si misma para poder asimilar como lo iba a hacer-. Pues parece perfecto.

Se dijo sin mas dilación y entonces se propuso entrar en el colegio.

* * *

Al cabo del rato no encontró a Lucas por ningúna parte, lo estuvo buscando por todas partes y no había ni rastro de el, era como si se hubiese esfumado. Se quedo la mayoría del tiempo con el sentimiento de la duda, se quedo desesperada porque pensó que su dia se había acabado, todo el trabajo que hizo para poder entablar una conversacíon con Lucas se estaba esfumando.

Sonó la campana e inmediatamente todos los niños salieron por la puerta principal formando una serie de lineas humanas que se veían de forma satelital.

Entre toda la muchedumbre salió Gina mostrandose frustada, tenía la mirada baja y ni veía por donde iba, aunque no necesitaba verlo para saber donde estaba.

- _¿Porque me ha tenido que pasar todo esto? Todo lo que he hecho no ha servido para nada. Hoy se suponía que sería mi dia, mi gran dia, llevo esperando tanto tiempo para cometer esta acción y ahora que lo he decidido, no he logrado cometerla, soy una tonta al creer en cosas imposibles._

Estaba tan frustada por no conseguir hablar con Lucas que no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era conseguir que se hiciese su gran dia.

Siguió andando hasta que entonces se golpeo con alguien que tenía delante, fue tan fuerte el golpe que se llevo que acabo cayendo de espalda contra el suelo de mármol.

-Au -se quejo por el golpe que se llevo.

Se rasco la cabeza para saber como de enorme era el golpe que se llevo.

-Disculpa, ¿estas bien? -se oyó una vez preguntando por ella.

En ese momento Gina alzo la cabeza, no pudo ver quien era debido a que la luz del sol le tapaba la vista, pero en ese momento el chico con el que se había golpeado se enderezo y se le pudo ver su cara, resulto ser Lucas.

-S...si -dijo tímidamente porque no pudo creer que le estuviese delante al hombre que se había pasado todo el tiempo buscando.

Lucas le cogío de la mano y la ayudo a levantarla.

-¿Te he hecho algún daño? -pregunto para verificar.

Gina estaba tan estupefacta al verle tan de cerca que se quedo distraída observando lo guapo y mono, en ese momento reacciono meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-No, estoy bien, es que he estado un poco distraída -dijo lamentandose por tener que haberse encontrado así con el.

-Bueno, no importa, mientras no te hayas hecho algún daño mejor -indico expresamente Lucas.

-De acuerdo -dijo Gina sonrojandose al ver lo agradable que era, era como un sueño.

En ese momento Lucas se dio cuenta de que aquella chica le sonaba familiar.

-Oye, ¿tu no eres Gina Louren?

-Ah... si soy yo, ¿como lo has adivinado? -pregunto haciendo una vociferante risa.

-Es que soy el jefe del miembro del club de agricultura y siempre he estado leyendo los nombres de todos los miembros, y creo que he dado de que solo podía haber una chica que se llamase Gina -explicó razonadamente Lucas dando a entender como lo sabía.

-Ah, por eso es, entiendo -comprendió Gina sonrojandose aún mas al ver que Lucas era un chico mas atrevido de lo que parecía.

-Soy Lucas -alzo la mano para presentarse formalmente.

-Gina -estrecho su mano junto a la suya, durante ese momento sintió Gina como una sensación de jubilo que no podía dejar de deleitarse, siempre había estado imaginandose tocando la mano de Lucas, pero ella lo prefería mas bien como pareja, pero al menos eso estaba bien.

En ese momento se acordo de que no entendía de porque no había estado en clase todo el tiempo.

-Oye por cierto, ¿que ha pasado que no te he visto todo el tiempo? Pensaba que habías desaparecido -pregunto queriendo averiguar ese hecho.

-Es que en realidad todos los de tercero hemos ido de excursión al parque para hacer un estudio sobre los hongos terrestres, no te imaginas de cuantos he cogído -explicó y entonces se saco su mochila, la abrió por el bolsillo mas grande y mostró que dentro tenía una enorme cantidad de hongos metidos en una bolsa trasparente de tela, eran unos hongos enormes con la cabeza ennegrecida y las patas algo húmedas y llenas de tierra.

-Vaya, si que has agarrado unos cuantos -comento Gina al ver todos esos hongos.

-Así es, y eso me ha durado todo el día -comento Lucas.

En ese momento Gina se dio cuenta de porque era que no le había visto todo el dia, se acordo de que hoy todos los de tercero tenían una excursión al parque, sentía ganas de darse un golpe en la cabeza por no haberse acordado de eso.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo -dijo disimuladamente.

-¿Que no te acordabas de que mi clase tenía excursión? -pregunto opinando.

En ese momento Gina le resultaba difícil contestar esa preguntar, no quería avergonzarle pensando que era la típica torpe niña que se olvida de lo mas obvio.

-Ah, lo que pasa es que estaba tan metida en el problema de que quería buscarte que no me percate de que te habías ido -comento expresamente pero sin hacer entender la respuesta obvia.

-¿Y para que me querías? -pregunto.

Casi tenía la punta de la lengua apunto de decir algo pero de nuevo se quedo estancada porque ahí no sabía como decírselo expresamente, se había quedado indecisa al estar en esa situación que ya no le pareció la misma, quería decir algo pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese responder el, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Es que me gustaría que me enseñaras a cultivar una hortaliza -contesto sin mas dilación.

Lucas se quedo con el ceño fruncido al oír esa respuesta.

Trago saliva porque no pudo soportar esa tensión, sentía como si hubiese dicho lo peor de su vida.

-¿En serio quieres cultivar una hortaliza? -pregunto Lucas para verificar esa opinión.

-Así es, es que me encanta tanto comer verduras, me encanta tanto estar a régimen que haría lo que fuese por seguir comiendo mas hortalizas, verduras y de todo lo demás, y quisiera tener algún consejo para hacer mis propias hortalizas -explicó disimuladamente Gina.

Lucas se quedo pensativo con esa opinión.

-Bueno, no es que tenga mucha esa afición por ser jardinero, pero podría intentarlo -acepto encantado Lucas.

-De acuerdo -acepto Gina y ambos estrecharon sus manos para pactar el acuerdo.

-Bueno, si tanto te gusta plantar, pues podríamos probarlo en mi casa, tenemos un huerto enorme donde poder cultivar de todo -sugirió Lucas.

-¿Ir a tu casa a cultivar hortalizas? -pregunto Gina indecisa ante esa pregunta.

-Si, podía ser -reafirmo Lucas.

Gina se quedo indecisa, no sabía como asimilarlo, pero la tenerlo ahí delante no podía quedarse como una boba y no decir nada o sino quedaría mal delante.

-Me parece perfecto -acepto Gina entusiasmada.

-Bien, podríamos hacerlo mañana a la mañana, que como es fin de semana tenemos un montón de tiempo libre -sugirió Lucas como alternativa.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pues nos vemos mañana -acepto y volvieron a estrechar sus manos.

Luego se soltaron y de pronto oyeron a alguien que gritaba en otra dirección.

-¡Oye Lucas!, ¿vienes o no? -pregunto su amigo Toby que estaba junto con los demás esperándole.

-Ahí voy, un segundo -aviso Lucas, luego miro de vuelta a Gina-. Son mis amigos.

Gina se fijo en ellos y supo reconocerlos al instante, eran los hermanos Tripp y Jessica.

-Ah si, se quienes son, conozco bastante bien a Jessica -comento Gina.

-Bueno, pues espero que nos estorben mucho, porque según como conozco a Toby, seguro que acabara liándonos el dia -comento irónicamente suponiendo lo que podía pasar si venían.

-Ah no te preocupes, se arreglármelas solas -espeto sarcásticamente Gina.

Luego ambos hicieron una vociferante risa falsa.

-Por cierto, ¿vas a volver a casa? -pregunto por saber si iba a volver directa a su casa porque sino acabarían volviendo los dos juntos.

-Ah no, todavía tengo unos asuntos que atender aquí -comento disimuladamente sabiendo que lo único que le importaba ahora era reprocharse lo mal que lo estaba haciendo todo.

-Bueno, pues espero verte mañana -acordo.

-De acuerdo -afirmo Gina y entonces Lucas empezo a marcharse.

-¡Adiós! -grito Lucas despidiéndose a lo lejos.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió ella también.

Observo como su gran amor se estaba yendo y a pesar de todo el trabajo que había hecho hasta ahora, no consiguió para nada hablar con el para entablar una cita, que va, consiguió otra cosa diferente pero no era lo mismo para ella.

-Quiero que me ayudes a cultivar hortalizas, a mi que me van a ir las hortalizas. ¿Porque he tenido que decir eso?, la madre que los parió, soy una estupida y una embustera -dijo Gina reprochandose a si misma por lo mal que lo hizo cuando justo lo tenía delante, estaba tan enfurruñada consigo misma que empezaba a dar patadas en el suelo para desahogarse.

En ese momento, varias de las pequeñas plantas que habían en la hierba de los laterales empezaron a sacudirse de una manera anormal, estaban sintiendo las vibraciones de las palabras de Gina, la presencia la estaba observando de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas fuerte que antes.

-¿Porque tengo que decir estas cosas? ¿Que me importan a mi las hortalizas? Lo único que quiero es conseguir el amor de Lucas -reprocho todo lo que tuvo y al final asintió agotada.

Respiro hondo y volvió a decir:

-Si consiguiese una forma de conseguir el amor de Lucas tal y como yo lo quiero, renunciaría a todo con tal de hacer que su corazón sea mío. Tengo que conseguirlo, hoy iba a ser mi gran dia. ¡Hoy va a ser un gran dia! ¡Hoy va a ser un gran dia! ¡Hoy va a ser un gran dia!

En ese momento se produjo una extraña sacudida de viento que hizo volar todo, se desprendieron las hojas de los arbustos, los pétalos de las plantas estallaron y a Gina se le fue todo el cabello contra su cara. Todo se calmo, Gina empezo a mirar de un lado a otro para ver como acabo todo, no entendió que fue eso pero le sonó parecido a lo que paso antes en la ducha, aquella extraña sacudida no parecía de lo mas normal.

Miro a todos lados y no había nadie, estaba completamente sola, era imposible que alguien hubiese hecho eso, empezo a asustarse un poco por estar en esa situación.

Sin darse cuenta, uno de los rastrillos manuales viejos que había en un rincón del jardín del costado izquierdo empezo a llenarse de hojas, como unas cincuenta hojas se juntaron alrededor del rastrillo, de pronto empezo a moverse lentamente.

El rastrillo se cayo y aquello hizo asustar a Gina que pego un brinco vociferante. Se giro estando aterrada y observo como aquel rastrillo que había estado todo el tiempo parada se cayo en extrañas circunstancias, pensó que solamente era un percance. De pronto el rastrillo empezo a moverse, era como si una fuerza invisible lo estuviese sujetando y se lo llevase como si nada.

Gina se quedo mirándolo perpleja, no podía creer que el rastrillo se estuviese moviendo solo, lo siguió mirando y al final el rastrillo acabo desapareciendo al girar en la esquina, se metió en el patio trasero del colegio.

Se quedo perpleja y aterrada al ver eso, quiso tener ganas de correr y volver a casa pero le dio la curiosidad por saber porque aquel rastrillo se estaba moviendo solo, desde que se había levantado ya habían ocurrido cosas bastante inusuales y aquello ya se llevaba todo el premio.

Fue corriendo buscando al rastrillo, se acerco a la esquina donde apareció y no había rastro de el, tuvo que meterse dentro para poder ir a buscarlo. Dio la vuelta a toda la esquina y entro en el patio trasero, no había rastro de el excepto del montón de artilugios de jardinería que habían tirados por todas partes. Miro a ambos lados queriendo saber si no se lo estaba imaginado todo, era imposible que un rastrillo se estuviese moviendo solo, debía de ser una broma pesada, seguramente se trataba de una de las bromas de Toby Tripp, el siempre se la pasaba haciendo bromas y esta debió de ser una de ellas.

De pronto oyó un crujido y observo que apareció de vuelta el rastrillo, se levanto poniendose de vuelta de pie, de algúna forma algo lo estaba sujetando porque era imposible que se quedase detenido de esa forma tan anormal. Quiso pensar que se trataba de una broma porque al ver como se quedo parado parecía como si fuese la broma de un profesional.

Entonces el rastrillo se cayo hacía delante, se quedo apuntando con el palo hacía una portezuela de madera que había mas adelante.

Se dirigió hacía la portezuela y se quedo extrañada porque no recordó que hubiese una puerta de madera ahí colocada, y sobre todo adonde daba, a partir de ahí no había mas camino.

Avanzo lentamente porque quería de ver de cerca aquella puerta de madera, hizo varios pasos porque le resultaba extraño ver eso, no entendía como hacía eso ahí pero parecía que daba lugar a alguna parte.

Se acerco lo suficiente y al cabo del instante la puerta se abrió de un tirón.

-Ah -dijo asustándose por aquel acto reflejo.

Se quedo tan aterrada al ver como se abrió que no supo como describir el miedo que tenía, estaba teniendo la peor experiencia que podía tener en su vida.

A medida que la puerta de madera empezaba a dar golpes contra las zanjas, se oía como un repentino viento azotaba los arbustos y los arboles meneando las hojas entre si, los veía y era como si los arboles sintiesen algo. Era un repentino acto de la naturaleza.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer, estaba tan aterrada por ver lo que estaba pasando que quería largarse de ahí corriendo y volver a lo suyo, pero tenia tanta curiosidad por saber adonde llevaba aquel hueco que no podía permitirse tener el sentimiento de la duda.

Empezo a andar lentamente porque ya notaba que cada vez que hacía un movimiento en falso algo de alrededor se movía, dio paso a paso y cada vez que pisaba sobre la espesa y mojada hierba, se aumentaba el soplo de viento que había por todo el patio, como si la naturaleza sintiese lo que estaba pisando.

Se quedo indecisa porque no sabía como tratar esa situación, siguió andando lentamente hasta que ya quedo delante de la zanja, la portezuela de madera todavía seguía moviendose, al principio pensó que la puerta estaba mal puesta, pero entonces puso la mano encima y se detuvo, era como si hubiese activado algo porque en aquel momento, el soplo de viento se detuvo, fue una reacción simultánea sin precedentes. Miro hacía adelante y solo veía un claro bosque hecho un camino rodeado de arboles, como el típico paisaje de un cuento de hadas.

Al ver todo ese extraño fondo tan pintoresco, se le aumentaron mas las ganas de saber que había al otro lado, dio un paso hacía adelante ya entrando en el otro lado, y entonces apareció un enorme soplo de viento que la sacudió y le hizo volar todos los pelos de la cara.

Los arboles empezaron a menearse, como sentirse atraídos por su presencia.

Gina ya no entendía nada, todo era demasiado fantasioso, pero al ver que tenía delante algo que sonaba a cuento de fantasía, pensó en darle una oportunidad.

Avanzo varios pasos y no sucedió nada, siguió así y parecía que la cosa hubiese mejorado, siguió andando y continuo siguiendo todo el recorrido.

En ese momento, un grupo de arbustos se juntaron y taparon junto con las ramas y las raíces la portezuela de madera tapandola a la vista del bosque.

* * *

Siguió recorriendo todo el sendero y no veía nada diferente, lo veía todo demasiado verde, de un verde que no parecía tan natural como el de los arboles que solía ver, era como si los hubiesen pintado con un spray en aerosol para hacerlos parecer mucho mas verdes, pero al verlos tan nítidos, parecía que en serio eran así, tan verdes como la madre naturaleza.

El aspecto que daba aquel paisaje parecía raro, pero no raro de una cosa inusual, sino extraña porque al verlo en todo ese aspecto, sonaba muy sobrenatural, parecía sacado de un paisaje de una pelicula de fantasía, pero no del tipo que ella esperaba, sonaba a algo mucho mas oscuro, y en momentos parecía muy perverso.

Miro hacía atrás para saber por donde volver, continuaba el mismo camino por el mismo que había venido, no quería llegar a pensar que solía pasar eso que suele ocurrir en los cuentos, que de pronto de la nada se oculto todo el camino como si todo hubiese sido una ilusión. Pero no parecía tener ese aspecto, todo era mas normal de lo que parecía, a pesar de estar en un lugar desconocido para ella.

Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que había una curva que daba la derecha, veía que al fondo había un filamento hecho de trozos de arboles colocados en horizontal, como si hubiesen tenido que construir esa curva, se detuvo porque quiso examinar esa extraña esquina. Ahora llegaba esa parte en la que había dos caminos diferentes que daban lugar a un mismo lugar, pero no parecía tener ese aspecto, aquí había un solo camino, pero con solo verlo ya resultaba intrigante.

De pronto volvió a amainar el soplo de viento por la derecha.

Se giro y observo que el árbol se movió meneando las hojas, pero lo mas curioso de todo es que veía un cartel colocado en un palo de madera que estaba situado al lado de un enorme árbol.

Carraspeo intrigada y entonces marcho para ver que era.

Se dirigió hacía el cartel y estaba hecho de papel de corteza, como estaba aprendiendo algo de vegetación, sabía reconocer de que estaban hechos los papeles, ya que había aprendido mucho de eso, miro el cartel y observo que decía:

A LA PROXIMA CURVA, SE ENCONTRARA DIRECTAMENTE CON SU DESTINO.

Gina se extraño con ese extraño mensaje, no decía nada de a cuantos kilómetros ni nada por el estilo, era como si estuviese puesto ese cartel para guiar a aquellos que venían a buscar lo que fuese que estuviesen buscando, porque sino no estaría puesto ese cartel para nada.

Miro de vuelta la curva y parecía que daba a un lugar concreto, no tenía ni idea de lo que podría encontrarse ahí pero tenía que hacerlo ahora ya que había llegado hasta ahí.

Ando hacía el curva y entonces siguió todo su camino. Giro a la esquina y al instante que empezo a andar rectamente, se percato de una cosa asombrosa.

Mas adelante, al fondo, había un árbol enorme que ocupaba todo el espacio y tenía unas enormes ramas que se extendían por todo lo alto como si fuesen cabellos capilares. Pero lo mas curioso de todo era que aquel árbol tenía una cara con unos ojos tallados en ella y con una puerta en forma de escudo al revés abajo, mas arriba habían unas ventanas que estaba colocados en cada extremo separados del árbol, pero parecían torcidas y con una forma irregular.

Gina no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo, era como si fuese una casa de un cuento de fantasía, avanzo lentamente y observo que tenía todos los aspectos de parecer la casa de una bruja, con solo mirar la casa árbol se notaba que tenía el aspecto de una mujer vieja, aquellos ojos tallados parecían tener una mirada muy triste, era como la típica cosa lúgubre y gótica que se encuentra siempre en los cuentos de fantasía.

Se dirigió lentamente hacía el árbol, con solo tocar sus muros se notaba que era áspero, pero no áspero de tocar un árbol manchado por la lluvia, era áspero por ser viejo, como si hubiese estado ahí millones de años.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido por estar delante de eso.

De pronto se oyó un golpe tan repentino que tuve que apartarse del susto, dio unos pasos hacía atrás y se percato de que la puerta se estaba abriendo, era como una puerta de metal de cobre, con solo enderezarse hacía atrás se podía oír que crujía el metal del que estaba hecho.

Se abrió del todo dando un brusco detenimiento, luego soltó todo el viento que tenía dentro, como si no se hubiese abierto en mucho tiempo, tan fuerte fue el viento que las hojas acabaron tragados dentro del hueco oscuro.

Gina se quedo sorprendida, era obvió que se trataba de la casa de una bruja, pero pensar que existía una bruja en los tiempos que habían ahora, sonaba mas a ficción que otra cosa, pero la tener algo así tan de cerca, no pudo contenerse y tuvo que verlo por si mismo.

Se dirigió con curiosidad hacía el fondo, metió la cabeza dentro del hueco y no veía nada, era todo tan oscuro como el armario que tenía ella en casa.

-Hola -empezo a llamar para saber si había alguien dentro-. Hola.

Seguía diciendo y no pasaba nada.

A medida que seguía mirando y esperando a que alguien contestase, empezo a pensar que todo aquello era parte de su imaginación y que no había nadie, pero después de ver todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, ya no sabía en que creer.

Decidió irse pero al momento que doblo la cadera de su pierna, volvió el soplo de viento y la arrastro hacía dentro, fue tan brusca la sacudida que la empujo hacía adelante dejándola tirada en medio de la oscuridad.

-Por dios -dijo quejándose por el golpe que se llevo.

Oyó un bocinazo y entonces observo que la puerta se estaba cerrando mas deprisa que cuando se abrió.

-No no no -dijo alarmandose Gina porque si veía que la puerta se iba a cerrar se quedaría ahí atrapada dentro, corrió rápidamente a salir antes de que se cerrase.

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero al momento en que casi estaba apunto de salir, se cerro de un golpe la puerta.

Se hizo la oscuridad.

-No, ¡dejadme salir!, ¡dejadme salir! -grito Gina golpeando la puerta para que la dejasen salir, se quedo tan consternada por pensar que se quedaría ahí dentro que empezo a sollozar de pánico.

En ese momento se hizo la luz, se giro reaccionando y observo que se encendieron un grupo de antorchas que estaban colgadas en la pared, tenían una flama verde. Se encendieron todas las antorchas mostrando que en realidad estaba metida en una sala con una escalera de caracol que daba arriba del árbol.

Gina se extraño con eso, supuso que debía de tratarse del vestíbulo de la casa y las escaleras daban al primer piso, como si se tratase de un edificio.

Al ver que iba a quedarse sola ahí dentro, no tuvo mas opción que saber quien fue el que la dejo ahí metida, seguramente debía de ser el mismo responsable que la trajo hasta ahí, porque hasta ahora todo lo conducía hacía ahí.

Avanzo y se junto delante de las escaleras que estaban hechas de piedra caliza, piso el suelo estrecho y luego miro hacía arriba, no veía nada, solo un camino que seguía en espiral.

Carraspeo pensativa, entonces decidió subir para ver quien había a lo alto del árbol, empezo a ir dando pasos lentamente debido a que al pisar todo el tiempo aquello piedra y al tener ella zapatos de tacón hacía que le doliese un poco los talones, fue yendo poco a poco mientras se oía el repiqueteo de los pasos que daba contra la escalera.

Subió y subió y no dejaba de subir, giro sin parar hasta llegar a un extremo que parecía el fin, había llegado al primer piso, veía a lo alto una puerta del mismo tipo que la de abajo solo que menos ancha. Volvió a carraspear pensativa y siguió subiendo hasta llegar a la puerta.

Se junto delante de la puerta y esta vez parecía que no pasase nada, antes cuando estaba fuera la puerta se había abierto sola en menos de cinco minutos, pero ahora que estaba ahí delante no parecía abrirse así sin mas como por arte de magia.

Refunfuño mosqueada porque ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, primero un rastrillo se movía solo y la conducía hacía un bosque desconocido, y después se quedaba atrapada en una casa árbol que parecía encantada, esto sonaba a una broma pesada.

Al ver que no se iba a abrir sola, decidió tocar para llamar, se junto delante de la puerta y empezo a golpear con los nudillos.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien? -pregunto, y al momento no sucedió nada.

Justo cuando parecía que nada iba a suceder, se oyó un estrepitoso crujido que la hizo alarmarse, se aparto pegando un chillido estrepitoso y entonces observo como se abría la puerta, se movió lentamente hasta que se mostró lo que había delante, termino de abrirse la puerta del todo e hizo un pequeño golpe contra la pared.

Ahora que ya suponía que se encontraba en la sala principal de la casa árbol, supuso que se encontraba ahí el responsable de todo el asunto. Entro y observo lo que había alrededor, dio varios pasos hasta entrar definitivamente dentro de la sala y entonces se cerro la puerta de un tirón.

Reacciono ante el portazo y observo que otra vez se cerro de la nada, esos actos reflejos la estaban atormentando demasiado. Volteo su cabeza hacía adelante y observo donde estaba, se encontraba en una sala contigua llena de estanterías, muebles hechos de todo tipo de fibras naturales, algunas reliquias que parecían de cosas medievales, al fondo había una mesa que parecía un escritorio con algúnos trastos como de colección, mas adelante observo que había una chimenea con una olla colgando de unos fierros, parecía estar cocinandose algo porque se olía a algo caliente y no era de la flama verde que estaba puesta delante.

Se dirigió a la chimenea mientras no dejaba de contemplar como habían decorado toda la casa, aunque no parecía estar presente el huésped de aquella casa, empezo a pensar que a lo mejor se trataba de la casa en si la que la había traído.

Enderezo la cabeza para ver lo que había cocinandose en la olla, parecía una especie de sopa de caldo pero había algo raro en ella, cogío el cucharón que había ahí metido y se la levanto sorbiendo un pequeño sorbo de la sopa, la saboreo en su paladar y tenía un sabor demasiado agrio, era tan agrio que solamente con probarla ya se notaba que tenía un gusto bastante fuerte, no sabía que era lo que le habían puesto a la sopa pero estaba claro que no para ella.

-¿No te gusta mi sopa? -pregunto alguien con una voz siniestra.

Se giro sorprendida al oír eso, enderezo la cabeza hacía la izquierda y observo una sombra moviendose entre los muebles, avanzo y se mostró a un individuo oculto bajo una capucha tan negra que parecía La Muerte, apenas se le podía ver algo de su rostro pero tenía todo el mentón de un color amarillento y con algúnos granos por encima.

-A mi no me importa mientras alguien mas la pruebe -opino la extraña mujer.

Gina se quedo tan aterrada al ver ese extraño personaje que decidió salir corriendo en vez de seguir ahí, volteo el escritorio pero entonces...

-No temas Gina, no te haré daño -dijo la extraña mujer.

Al oír que dijo su nombre hizo que se le levantase la oscuridad, se giro lentamente y dijo:

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? -pregunto murmurando.

-Porque te he estado viendo Gina Louren -confeso la mujer y entonces se sentó en la silla que había al otro extremo del escritorio.

Gina se acerco porque quería entender a que se refería, supuso que esa mujer debía de tratarse de la mujer que la trajo aquí.

-¿Como? -pregunto queriendo entender eso.

-A través de la naturaleza -aclaro expresamente.

-De la naturaleza -dijo Gina sin comprenderlo, de pronto tuvo una incógnita-. ¿Me esta diciendo que todo lo que ha pasado ahora ha sido cosa suya?

-Así es querida -confeso la mujer mientras frotaba una planta con unos pétalos anchos que tenía en un extremo del escritorio.

Gina se quedo estupefacta al ver que todo tal y como sucedió fue a causa de ella.

-Pero podría haberme matado -reprocho enfurruñada por lo de antes.

-Lo se, y lo siento querida, pero tenía que hacerlo, no había otra forma porque sino te acabarías yendo y jamas te volvería a encontrar -aclaro dando a entender que todo tuvo un cierto motivo.

-¿A encontrar? -pregunto intrigada por ese hecho.

La mujer alzo la cabeza mirándola fijamente a pesar de no mostrarse nada.

Entonces Gina supuso que la había traído ahí por una razón, pero quien era ella como para hacer todo eso, ¿y que demonios era?

-¿Quien es usted? -pregunto intrigada por conocer todo el asunto.

Asintió la mujer respirando muy hondo, como ahogándose con sus propios resoplidos y entonces se puso a explicar:

-Hace ya tiempo que no me acuerdo de mi nombre, pero si recuerdo muchos nombres que me pusieron, y uno de ellos es por el cual seré recordada -dijo expresamente y entonces se quito la capucha mostrando un rostro desfigurado con toda la cara media verde y media amarillenta, era vieja con unas arrugas que parecían pliegues y la nariz con la punta hacía arriba, y sus ojos eran de un color esmeralda del mismo que el de todo el bosque y llevaba gafas encima.

Gina se sorprendió tanto al ver su aspecto que se horrorizo, era prácticamente una bruja.

-Soy el oráculo forestal -confeso la mujer su nombre actual.

-¿El oráculo forestal? -pregunto sin comprender que significaba-. ¿No es acaso una bruja?

-Si, y no, depende de lo que veas, pero en realidad, soy un oráculo, una mujer que sirve para responder a las preguntas que todos los seres superiores quien saber, pero también doy consejos acerca de los acontecimientos que darán resultado en el futuro -detallo específicamente.

-¿Así que... usted lee el futuro? -pregunto Gina murmurando para saber si acaso era lo que creía.

-En su momento lo hice, pero ahora ya no, he perdido ese poder, así que por eso no soy nada, solo una mujer que perdió el rumbo hace tiempo y sufrió un terrible final -aclaro lamentandose.

Comprendió Gina, estaba claro que aquella mujer a pesar de tener ese aspecto parecía una persona razonable, pero había algo aún que no cuadraba todavía.

-¿Porque me ha traído hasta aquí? -pregunto queriendo averiguar eso.

El oráculo se giro hacía ella mirándola fijamente, entonces saco de un cajón que había abajo una botella negra, saco el tapón con sus afiladas uñas escarlata y entonces cogío con la otra mano un vaso de cristal, lo cogío y lo relleno con el liquido que había dentro de la botella, el contenido era también de un mismo color verde esmeralda, tenía aspecto de parecer una mezcla entre residuos tóxicos y pringue.

Trago saliva sintiendo nauseas al ver eso.

-Bebe un poco, esto te calmara los nervios, lo necesitaras -pidió el oráculo.

Gina no supo que hacer, desde que se había metido aquí dentro empezaba a desconfiar de todo, y sobretodo por tener ese extraño brebaje que parecía mas un conjunto de mocos que otra cosa, decidió decantarse y lo cogío, se lo bebió de un sorbo y empezo a tragarse varios litros de aquel extraño liquido. Dejo de tragar y lo dejo apoyada en la mesa, se seco la boca pasandose el brazo y luego suspiro a gusta al beber eso.

-Vaya, ha sido increíble, ¿que era eso? -quiso entender que fue lo que bebió.

-Esto, es savia de árbol concentrada, hace mucho tiempo que no se ha usado, y solo quedan unos pocos litros en esta casa, esta en esta botella, y en las demás -mencionó el oráculo y luego señalo las demás botellas que habían en las demás estanterías.

Gina se quedo tan agusto con la savia que no podía pasar de lamerse los labios que aún le quedaban algo de la savia. En ese momento empezo a analizar todas las cosas que había dicho y había dado lugar a que todo esto parecía venir de algo que ya no existía, algo no cuadraba.

-¿Que es todo este lugar? -pregunto queriendo comprender donde se encontraba.

El oráculo suspiro abriendo sus fosas nasales y entonces se enderezo hacía atrás con su silla.

-Este lugar, es lo ultimo que queda de un mundo perdido y olvidado, un mundo de bosques que ocupaba la mayoría del mundo, pero ahora el tiempo ha pasado y no ha quedado nada de este tipo de bosque, excepto este pequeño trozo de bosque, que perdura entre ambos mundos, como una dimensión paralela que no se puede encontrar -explicó el oráculo.

-Pero entonces, si no se encuentra, ¿entonces como he ido a parar aquí? -pregunto Gina queriendo comprender ese hecho de una vez por todas.

-Porque yo te traje -admitió el oráculo-. Has sido elegida.

-¿Elegida para que? -pregunto Gina desconcertada.

-Veras jovencita, hubo un tiempo en el que también serví para dar apoyo a la gente que se sentía sola, sentía deseos de tener a alguien al lado, quería que su corazón lo compartiese con alguien mas, y por eso mismo te he traído. Has sido elegida para dar mi ultimo deseo de amor -explicó el oráculo dando a entender el motivo por el cual la había traído.

-¿Pero porque yo? -pregunto queriendo entender ese hecho.

-Tu mas que nadie tienes mas deseos de querer a alguien que entre todo el mundo, ese amor que tienes dentro -señalo su corazón-. Es muy poderoso, y quiero que se reciba como merece ser.

Gina no supo como expresar eso, sintió como si todo esto fuese un simple juego, pero al ver como aquella mujer lo apoyaba, sintió deseos de aceptar su propuesta.

-¿Me ayudaras a conseguir el amor de Lucas? -pregunto para verificarlo.

-Así es querida, todos tus amores se cumplirán -afirmo el oráculo.

Esbozo Gina una sonrisa de entusiasmo al ver que conseguiría tener el amor de Lucas.

-Pero para hacerlo, hay una condición -añadió el oráculo.

-¿Que condición? -pregunto Gina queriendo saber que necesitaba ahora.

-Resulta para hacer ese pacto, necesito a tres objetos, pero están perdidos en algúna parte, y necesito que tu los encuentres, tendrás que pasar por tres pruebas para poder conseguirlas, y resultaran de lo mas difíciles, pero si eres lo bastante fuerte, podrás superarlas -confeso el oráculo.

Ante aquella explicación, daba a entender que necesitaba pasar por una serie de desafíos para poder conseguir las herramientas necesarias para hacer que el corazón de Lucas fuese suyo, le resultaba peligroso hacer eso, pero al ver que conseguiría lo que no pudo hacer, quería arriesgarse a todo.

-¿Como las encuentro? -pregunto para saber donde tenía que buscar.

-Para eso, necesitaras de esto -entonces el oráculo agarro un cenicero con algunas cenizas encima del plato. Agarro el brazo de Gina, lo extendió y entonces tira todas las cenizas encima.

Refunfuño al sentir aquellas cenizas estaban algo calientes.

En ese momento las cenizas empezaron a esparcirse hasta desaparecer, se unieron al brazo, de pronto apareció en el brazo unos extraños símbolos de un rectángulo de ocho letras en otro idioma, eran las cenizas que se unieron mágicamente a la piel del brazo.

-¿Que es esto? -pregunto Gina extrañada al ver eso.

-Esto, es un marca guía, es como un mapa que te conduce hacía los recónditos lugares donde están ocultas las herramientas, en algún momento te aparecerá un acertijo y al descubrirlo te conducirá al lugar donde se oculta la zona donde están escondidos los tres artefactos -explicó el oráculo.

Gina lo comprendió, miro aquel extraño tatuaje en forma de rectángulo, no entendía como pero estaba como si supiese lo que decía, estaba como en otro idioma que parecía incoherente de leer, pero por algúna razón sabía lo que decía, como si estuviese conectado con ella y entendiese a través de su mente lo que ponía. De pronto el tatuaje desapareció hacíendose invisible en la mano.

-Ya no esta -dijo Gina alarmada.

-No te preocupes, eso seguirá dentro de ti, en cada momento, te aparecerá una nueva pista, y así sucesivamente con cada prueba -corroboro el oráculo.

Carraspeo Gina extrañada y confusa al pensar que esa extraña marca mágica estaba metida en su cuerpo, era como si un parasito estuviese descansando en sus vértebras, se toco frotandose la mano y no sentía nada, no había ningún rastro de esa marca.

-¿Algúna otra cosa mas? -pregunto por saber si había algúna cosa mas que debía hacer aparte de todo lo que le mencionó anteriormente.

-Nada mas, por hoy ya ha sido suficiente, ahora será mejor que vuelvas a casa y descanses, mañana te tocara la primera prueba -espeto el oráculo acordando que ya estaba todo hecho.

-De acuerdo -acepto Gina y entonces se levanto de la silla dispuesta a irse.

En ese momento tuvo una incógnita mas, se giro mirando al oráculo y le dijo:

-¿Como hago para volver? -pregunto suponiendo que saldría de aquel bosque.

-No tengas miedo de eso, puedes volver por el mismo camino por el que has venido, este lugar siempre estará aquí, esperándote a que traigas todos los objetos -corroboro de nuevo.

-De acuerdo. ¿Pero promete que cumplirá su promesa de que conseguiré el corazón de Lucas?, ¿harás que el sea mío? -pregunto cuestionando si cumpliría el acuerdo de que si le entregaba los objetos, el cumpliría su deseo ta cual lo acordo.

-Mientras tengas las herramientas, entonces podré cumplir tus deseos -indico el oráculo.

Se sintió de acuerdo con eso, esbozo una sonrisa de gratitud y entonces le dijo:

-Gracias -agradeció al ver que hubo por fin alguien que le ayudaba donde nunca pudo conseguir sus objetivos.

-No tengas tanta gratitud por mi, tu eres la que me ha hecho dar por fin mi ultimo deseo de oráculo, ahora con eso por fin conseguiré descansar en paz -exclamo el oráculo enorgulleciéndose de haber conseguido un ultimo cliente para cumplir sus deseos.

-¿Porque? ¿Es que acaso se muere? -cuestiono esa afirmación.

-No, pero algún dia se tendrá que acabar mi tiempo, mientras cumpla con mi deber, y haga que tu deseo se cumpla de verdad, entonces estaré de acuerdo en que habrá terminado mi hora -aclaro el oráculo dandole a entender que quería acabar su sufrimiento mientras haga un ultimo trabajo.

Carraspeo Gina indagando esa cuestión.

-Bueno, pues nos veremos mañana. Adiós -dijo despidiéndose.

-Adiós querida, y recuerda que la marca guía nunca marca exactamente el lugar, eso es algo que tienes tu que buscar -se despidió y luego dio un ultimo inconveniente.

-De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta -prometió Gina y entonces marcho saliendo por la puerta principal, bajo por las escaleras y se cerro por arte de magia la puerta.

El oráculo asintió, por fin había encontrado a la mujer idónea para conseguir su deseo, expreso una sonrisa de resentimiento y entonces enderezo su cabeza hacía atrás, resoplo profundamente y entonces empezo a reirse a carcajadas pero de una forma monstruosa y con un chillido estridente.

-La tengo por fin, la tengo por fin -decía mientras empezaba a reirse malévolamente.

* * *

Gina salió de la casa árbol y empezo a recorrer todo el recorrido por el bosque color esmeralda, siguió todo el camino por el cual había venido.

Encontró la zanja de madera y ahí entonces abrió de un tirón la puerta, gimió del esfuerzo por abrir aquella puerta tan mal colocada.

Se metió de vuelta en el patio, ahí parecía que no había sucedido nada en todo el tiempo que había permanecido en el bosque perdido, en ese momento oyó un estridente sonido como de algo moviendose de forma sigilosa, se giro hacía atrás y observo que los arbustos estaban vivos y empezaron a moverse formando una muralla que tapo por completo la zanja, la hicieron tapar a la vista de todos, la dejaron oculta.

Gimió Gina indagando acerca de todo ese asunto que le parecía ya demasiado inverosímil para pensar, pero ahora que tenía una oportunidad para poder conseguir el amor del hombre al que amaba profundamente, no podía dejarlo atrás sin saber adonde le llevaría toda esta prueba.

Se miro el brazo de nuevo y observo que aparecía y desaparecía el tatuaje, veía los símbolos mostrandose y moviendose como si toda la piel fuese una capa de agua, se quedaron así un instante y entonces desaparecieron.

Esbozo una expresión de extrañitud y volvió a frotarse el brazo para saber adonde habían ido, aún no había entendido como era que funcionaba eso pero podía comprender entender en parte de que se trataba de magia, pero todo ese asunto de las cosas de fantasía no eran lo suyo, y ahora que había visitado a una especie de bruja, tenía la prueba de que la magia era una cosa de lo mas inusual y sin lógica.

Se miro la hora en el reloj que tenía en la otra mano, observo que la aguja pequeña marcaban las tres y la aguja grande marcaban los once minutos. Había pasado una mas de una hora desde que habían terminado las clases y se había metido en el bosque.

-Oh dios mío, que tarde es -se dijo alarmada y rápidamente corrió apurada para volver a casa, no quiso llegar a pensar que sus padres se estuviesen preocupando demasiado al ver que su hija no volvía, siguió corriendo hasta entrar en la vereda en la calle y ahí siguió todo el recorrido como si fuese una atleta en una carrera a pie.

* * *

Esa misma noche, se puso a cenar con sus padres, estaban todos reunidos en el salón principal, cenando en mesa de comedor, la mesa era de madera y ocupaba como una mayoría de espacio para una seis personas, pero estaban todos agrupados formando un espacio de cuatro personas, en el extremo delantero de la mesa estaba el hijo pequeño Louis, apenas tenía algo de dos años pero había empezado a saber a hablar y a comportarse como un niño muy gamberro, al otro lado estaba su hermana cenando un plato de guiso de lentejas con algo de arroz, al otro extremo estaban los padres que estaban como acoplados en todo el extremo izquierdo de la mesa.

Estaban cenando tranquilamente como una familia normal, normalmente había veces que charlaban sobre cosas, la mayoría era el padre el que empezaba la conversacíon que hablaba siempre sobre temas de su trabajo, pero hoy como no había ocurrido nada interesante, no tenía ningúna razón para poder conversar.

-Oye Gina, ahora que recuerdo, ¿no viniste mas tarde a casa de lo habitual? -pregunto la madre acordándose de que había visto a su hija volver mas tarde de la hora prevista.

Justo cuando Gina estaba apunto de tomar un sorbo de las lentejas, se quedo indecisa, se quedo con la cuchara en el aire mientras tenía la boca levantada.

-Espera, ¿Gina ha vuelto tarde? -pregunto el padre sin darse cuenta que esa noticia.

-No se, me parece que volvió mas tarde, porque yo estaba fuera en el jardín ocupándome de lavar la ropa y no vi exactamente que volviese a la misma hora -corroboro la madre teniendo sus dudas.

Gina se quedo tan estupefacta al ver que se dieron cuenta que no supo que hacer, primero dio un bocado a lo que tenía en la cuchara y luego empezó a tragarlo mientras expresaba una mirada de vergüenza.

Ambos se quedaron pensando en eso, era tan poco habitual eso que empezaron a tener sus dudas, ambos se dirigieron a su hijo.

-Oye Gina, ¿es en serio que has vuelto tarde a casa? -pregunto el padre queriendo averiguarlo.

Termino de tragar y entonces se puso a buscar una explicación lógica.

Sus padres se le quedaron mirando con una mirada inquisitiva, querían una respuesta ya mismo.

Gina no supo que contestar, los tenía ambos mirándoles fijamente pero de una manera que le hacía parecer una delincuente, intento de mirar a otro lado pensando en una solución. No podía decir que había visitado a una extraña mujer porque eso no se le creerían.

Entonces pensó en todas las opciones que tenía, no tenía muchas.

Pero justo cuando entonces se quedo estancada y sin poder decir nada, se le ocurrió una cosa que si era lo mas lógico.

-Bueno, es que he estado un poco distraída, debido a que hoy he estado hablando, con unos nuevos amigos -confeso con tono murmurante.

Ambos se sorprendieron al oír eso.

-Unos nuevos amigos, ah vale, eso puedo entenderlo -dijo el padre comprendiendo que solamente se trataba de un asunto de amistad de su hija.

Se llevo un suspiro y luego dio otro bocado a las lentejas.

-¿Por cierto como se llaman esos amigos? -pregunto la madre teniendo curiosidad por eso.

Entonces Gina se quedo estancada de nuevo, pero entonces se le ocurrió una cosa que tenía que ver con lo mismo y resultaba algo de lo mas obvio.

-Bueno, técnicamente me hecho amigo de un grupo de amigos que hay por ahí, estuvimos un rato charlando acerca de como nos gustan las plantas y todo ese rollo -aclaro Gina.

-Ah, así que también le gusta eso de ser ecologista también -cuestiono el padre interesado.

-Bueno, algo por el estilo -opino Gina y dio otro bocado mas.

En ese momento la madre tuvo una posible idea de quien podía ser.

-Un momento, ¿no será ese chico llamado Lucas del cual siempre estas hablando? -pregunto la madre suponiendo que se trataba de ese chico.

-¿Como? -pregunto Gina sin comprender a lo que se refería.

-Espera, ¿ya esta hablando todo el dia de chicos? -pregunto el padre sin enterarse de esa noticia.

-Así es, creo que se llama Lucas y esta todo el dia mirando las fotos del álbum del colegio, me parece que quiere hacerse un novio con el -comento la madre sabiendo de que iba el asunto. Aquello le hizo dar risa al padre.

¡Mama! -reprocho Gina al haber admitido eso.

-Lo siento solamente pretendía...

En ese momento el hermano pequeño empezo a blasfemar como siempre.

-Gina tiene novio, Gina tiene novio, Gina tiene novio.

-¡Callate! ¡Montón de babas! -reprocho para que se callara.

Aquello hizo reír al pequeño a carcajadas.

-Vamos, no seas tan dura con tu hermano -replico la madre queriendo que no se peleasen como hacían siempre, entonces la madre se enderezo y le dio un plato de papilla al niño.

-Lo se, es que este niño me saca de mis casillas -opino Gina enfurruñada.

Volvió a reír al niño de aquella forma tan coqueta, le encantaba ver que su hermana se enfadase.

-Miralo, le gusta que te enfades -dijo la madre.

Refunfuño Gina cansada de todo el tema sobre Lucas, por eso siempre quería mantenerlo en secreto.

* * *

Después de la cena Gina se fue inmediatamente a tomarse una ducha, se lavo y al cabo del rato salió toda mojada, se había puesto una toalla que le cubría todo el cuerpo y luego otra por encima de todo su pelo para hacérselo secar, se lo había puesto de una forma que le hacía parecer un turbante.

Estaba tan agotada que decidió tirarse a la cama, bostezaba del sueño que tenía, se tiro encima de su cama frotandose el cuerpo para poder acomodarse.

Gimió agusto del cansancio que tenía.

En ese momento se acordo del asunto que le había dicho el oráculo, miro su brazo de nuevo para ver si aún seguían apareciendo los tatuajes.

No vio nada pero al cabo del rato volvió a aparecer la marca, se mostró el mismo rectángulo pero de pronto empezo a cambiar, los símbolos se movieron por todo el brazo como si estuviesen hechos de agua, toda la tinta de cenizas se modifico hasta convertirse en un dibujo, era el retrato de una daga, y abajo estaban puestos el nombre en aquel idioma de marcas.

-La daga justificadora -dijo Gina leyendo el nombre.

Entonces todo el dibujo cambió y se volvió solamente un pequeño cuadro que ahora decía.

-Te espero mañana para traérmelo -leyó el siguiente mensaje.

Entonces ahí asumió que se lo estaba diciendo el oráculo, se estaba comunicando con ella.

Todo el cuadro desapareció dejando el brazo normal.

Ahí supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer, mañana en algún momento tenía que ir a buscar primero esa daga, ese sería el primera paso para conseguir el amor de Lucas.

Giro la cabeza a un lado mirando fijamente el espejo donde estaban colocadas las fotos de Lucas.

-Puede que hoy no te haya conseguido como me proponía, pero no te preocupes Lucas Wanson, pronto conseguiré tu amor, y entonces, tendré mi gran dia -acordo Gina esperanzada por que llegase su dia.

¡El gran dia!

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	2. 2·La daga justificadora

LOST WOOD

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 2: LA DAGA JUSTIFICADORA

Un enorme foco de sol cubrió la ciudad de Venture Falls dejándola en un brillo naranja que aumentaba a lo largo que amanecía el dia.

Gina se despertó gimiendo de cansancio, se froto el cuerpo por todas las sabanas hasta entonces despertarse pero sintiendo como si todo le diese vueltas.

-¿Ha amanecido ya? -se pregunto a si misma.

Se quedo ahí un instante hasta que entonces reaccionó acordándose de que iba a suceder ahora, salto de un brinco y se quedo con una expresión de lamentación.

-Oh dios mío, hoy toca irme a casa de Lucas a hacer eso de las hortalizas -se acordo con exactitud, estaba tan adormilada que no se había acordado de lo que había prometido hacer-. ¿Que hora es?

Miro a ambos lados y cogío por sorpresa el despertar, el reloj marcaba las 6:50 de la mañana, todavía ni eran las 7:00 y ya estaba como si estuviese apunto de perder el tren para ir directo al trabajo.

Suspiro al ver que se había levantado muy temprano.

-Por dios, pero si ni siquiera ha amanecido del todo y ya estoy imaginándome cosas raras -exclamo Gina al darse cuenta de lo alarmada que estaba siendo.

Estaba tan exhausta que se tumbo en su cama queriendo no hacer nada, en ese momento sintió una extraña sensación en el brazo, se levanto y se froto el brazo para ver que era, se lo miro y resulto ser la marca guía que estaba poniendo otro dibujo en la piel de su brazo. De pronto apareció de vuelta el dibujo de la daga justificadora, luego cambió al instante ahora poniendo un mensaje que decía:

-Al mediodía, te espera el primer acertijo que te llevara a tu primera prueba -leyó Gina el mensaje, entonces la marca desapareció expandiéndose por su piel.

Ahí entonces tenía muy claro que era lo que tenía que hacer, en cuanto terminase con lo de Lucas, inmediatamente se iría a hacer su primera prueba para encontrar la primera herramienta que haría que el corazón de Lucas fuese suyo, esta vez no podía perder la oportunidad por nada, tenía que superar esa prueba, o sino jamas conseguiría su amor.

Se giro mirando al espejo donde tenía sus fotos y entonces dijo:

-No te preocupes Lucas, pronto haré que tu corazón sea mío, y entonces tendré mi gran dia -se prometió con tono decidido. Luego se preparo para poder bajar a desayunar con la familia.

* * *

Al cabo del rato, se preparo todo y se dispuso ir a buscar a Lucas para hacer aquello del trabajo de cultivar hortalizas, se fue corriendo porque no quería llegar demasiado tarde o sino el pensaría mal de ella.

-Tengo que conseguir mi gran dia, tengo que conseguir mi gran dia -se dijo prometiéndose mientras iba corriendo directamente a la casa de Lucas.

Siguió corriendo hasta que entonces llego a una esquina que daba lugar a dos caminos, se detuvo delante de una señal de semáforo donde arriba habían dos carteles que decían: Avenida Sprookbill y la otra decía: Avenida Truman Spencer.

Gina se quedo mirando los carteles porque ambos le resultaban desconocidos, no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, no se acordaba mucho del lugar en el que vivía Lucas.

-Por dios, adonde voy, Avenida Sprookbill o Avenida Truman Spencer -se puso a pensar con exactitud porque no quería llegar a tener el error de equivocarse y acabar en cualquier sitio.

Como no veía que podía hacer, decidió que fuese la suerte la que escogiese el camino, saco una moneda que tenía metida en el bolso que se había llevado para poder hacer las cosas. Si tocaba cara, entonces tenía que ir a la Avenida Truman Spencer, si tocaba cruz, tenía que ir por la avenida Sprookbill, tiro la moneda al aire y luego la cogío con la mano, la abrió y observo que estaba marcada la cara, entonces tenía que ir por la Avenida Truman Spencer.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver si funciona por aquí -dijo y entonces marcho dispuesta a ir por el camino elegido, no tenía ni idea de si ese era el camino pero al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Al cabo de un rato al final no acabo encontrando nada, se fue por el camino equivocado. Al ver que no iba a ir por ningúna parte decidió volver al punto de partida.

Volvió al lugar donde empezo todo, había corrido tanto en volver ahí que se agarro al poste de la señal de semáforo para poder sujetarse mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Porque... tengo... que ser... tan... tonta... -se dijo tartamudeando debido a lo agotada que estaba después de haber recorrido toda una manzana.

Entonces alzo la vista y observo una casa que le resultaba familiar, no sabía porque era que le sonaba de algo pero entonces se acerco lo suficiente para ver el buzón que había al lado del jardín, ahí estaba escrito el nombre de Wanson, la casa de Lucas había estado ahí todo el tiempo.

Se quedo como si hubiese recibido un rayo en la cabeza al descubrir eso.

-No me jodas -se dijo sorprendida al ver que lo tenía ahí mismo y como una tonta se acabo yendo por el lugar equivocado. Inmediatamente se fue corriendo hacía la casa.

Ando por toda la vereda hasta acercarse a la casa, avanzo hasta juntarse delante de la puerta, ahí pudo observar las decoraciones del jardín que había, estaba todo repleto de diferentes tipos de plantas, veía de todo tipo entre: margaritas, tulipanes, girasoles. Todas las plantas que ella conocía estaban ahí.

-Vaya, si que le gusta la ecología -opino Gina ilusionada al ver que había puesto tantas como para no pensar que era un fanático de la naturaleza.

En ese momento apareció Lucas trayendo unos guantes de jardinera, se los quito debido a que le apretaban demasiado, alzo la vista y observo a una muchacha parada delante de la puerta.

-Gina -reconoció quien era.

Se asusto tanto al oír su voz que pego un chillido ensordecedor, luego reconoció quien tenía delante y entonces se río al ver lo tonta que había sido por asustarse así de repente.

-Lo siento Lucas, es que no te había visto -perdono pensando que a lo mejor lo asusto.

-No te preocupes tampoco te había visto -exclamo Lucas dirigiendose hacía ella.

Se alarmo tanto Gina que entonces en ese momento se quedo pensando en si a lo mejor llego demasiado tarde como para pensar que le había hecho esperar demasiado.

-Por cierto, ¿he llegado demasiado tarde? -pregunto nerviosamente.

-Ah no, no te preocupes, de todas formas casi no he hecho nada, tengo un enorme problema con estos guantes, me parece que se me han quedado pequeños -aclaro quejándose por los malos guantes, luego se los quito enfurruñado por los malos guantes que eran-. Bueno, parece que hoy no vamos a poder trabajar con guantes, hoy nos tendremos que ensuciar las manos.

-Que mala suerte no -exclamo irónicamente y luego río por aquel comentario tan absurdo.

-Pues si, pero menos mal que ambos somos aficionados a la naturaleza, así que entonces esto no es nada comparado con estar viviendo todo el tiempo entre tanto verde no -cuestiono expresamente.

Aquello hizo reír debido a lo absurdo que sonaba.

-Bueno, ¿pues que vamos a cultivar ahora? -pregunto queriendo saber que iban a hacer ahora.

Entonces Lucas se quedo pensando.

-Bueno, estaba apunto de plantar algunas zanahorias, pero luego he descubierto que tenía semillas para poder plantar pimientos, así que he pensado que podríamos aprovechar para hacer eso primera, para que te hagas una idea de como funciona esto -sugirió lógicamente Lucas.

-Ah de acuerdo, por cierto, ¿donde están? -pregunto queriendo empezar ahora.

-Están por ahí detrás, ahora mismo están regando los aspersores -señalo-. Así que no podremos pasar ahora a menos que terminen.

-Pero igualmente, solo están regando una parte no -cuestiono ese hecho.

Entonces supuso Lucas que había una forma de poder pasar sin mojarse demasiado.

-Probemos -sugirió y entonces ambos marcharon directamente a mirar como estaba todo.

Esbozo Gina una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver que iba a hacer algo con Lucas, no era la cosa mas agradable que pudiese pensar pero al menos era algo.

Dieron la vuelta toda la casa hasta que entonces se encontraron con todo el jardín, estaba todo repleta de una hierba espesa y muy puntiaguda. Por varios extremos habían muchas macetas que tenían puestos todo tipo de conjuntos de flores, tanto como las mismas que había visto mas atrás como de otra clase. Mas atrás de todo el jardín estaba el huerto donde ahí estaban plantadas las zanahorias a medio crecer metidas en un cuadro de tierra y abono, en un extremo mas cercano al cuadro estaban los aspersores que giraban dando un giro de 180º grados echando chorros de agua a las plantas y a las hortalizas que habían a los extremos.

Gina se quedo impresionada al ver enorme paisaje que se había construido.

-Vaya, esto es increíble -dijo Gina sorprendida.

-Lo se, es que me ha llevado un buen tiempo construirlo todo, pero ha merecido la pena -opino Lucas fijándose en todo el jardín.

En ese momento Gina observo un enorme girasol que había en medio de un conjunto de pequeñas margaritas que había colocadas cerca del pequeño cobertizo.

-¿Y eso de ahí? -pregunto señalando sintiendo curiosidad por ese girasol.

Entonces Lucas se acerco y reconoció a que se refería.

-Ah, ese de ahí es mi girasol favorito, te presento a George -nombro Lucas.

-¿George? -pregunto Gina extrañada al ver que le había puesto nombre a una planta simple.

-Así es todo mascota tiene que llevar nombre, solamente que como yo no tengo perro decidí tener ese girasol para al menos cuidarlo como si fuese un hijo, tenerlo ahí me hace sentir como un padre -explicó Lucas sintiendo un gran orgullo por parte de esa planta.

-Ah vaya -dijo Gina impresionada al ver lo que encantaba cuidar de las plantas, tanto que puso nombre a una planta para tenerlo como hijo.

-¿Que tal estas George?, ¿disfrutas del sol y el agua? -pregunto dirigiendose al girasol.

-¿Le hablas?

-Pues claro, es un ser vivo, hay que a veces hablar con las plantas porque sino se aburren, por eso mismo lo dejo delante de todas esas pequeñas de ahí -corroboro expresamente Lucas.

-Ah -comprendió Gina.

-Venga vamos, saludale, le hará bien conocer a un nuevo amigo -dijo saludando a la planta.

Entonces Gina sintiendo algo avergonzada por eso pero decidió hacerlo por probar.

-Que tal George, yo soy Gina, y voy a estar un rato por aquí cuidando de los demás, ¿te apetece que me quede? -se presento y luego pregunto expresamente.

Entonces un sórdido golpe de viento hizo sacudir a la planta como si fuese una afirmación.

-Vaya, parece que ya les has empezado a caer bien -opino Lucas al ver como se movió.

-¿Seguro? -pregunto dirigiendose a el.

-Si así es -afirmo Lucas.

Carraspeo Gina sintiéndose algo extrañada por tener que hacer amistad con un simple girasol, aunque igualmente le encantaba la idea conocer su vida personal.

En ese momento se oyó un repiqueteo de algo moverse, miraron a un lado y observaron que salía un hombre de aspecto canoso y llevando un periódico consigo, era el padre de Lucas.

-Ah Lucas, te has traído a una nueva amiga -se fijo el padre al ver a una nueva persona.

-Ah si, te presento a Gina, ha decidido ayudarme en el trabajo de las hortalizas -anunció Lucas.

-Encantada señor Wanson -dijo Gina presentandose y otorgándole su mano para presentarse.

-No yo soy el que debería estar encantado, y por cierto no me llames señor Wanson, el señor Wanson era mi padre, por favor, llamame Walter -se presento formalmente el padre.

-Vaya, Walter Wanson, si a lo mejor cambiásemos un poco las vocales acabaría rimando mejor -opino Gina irónicamente.

Aquello hizo reír al padre a carcajadas.

-Pero mira que bueno, parece que por fin has conseguido tener a una amiga decente pequeño campeón -dijo el padre entusiasmado y frotándole el pelo a Lucas.

-Hombre que no es para tanto, que tengo otros amigos -exclamo Lucas ante ese hecho, Gina se río al ver lo adorable que era el padre.

-Bueno, ¿que le ibas a enseñar ahora? -pregunto el padre suponiendo que le iba a mostrar algún trabajo suyo.

-Ah bueno, ahora le iba a mostrar como se hacía para plantar las semillas para los pepinos -comento Lucas.

-Ah, y deberías enseñarle después como se hace para cuidar de esas zanahorias -sugirió el padre.

-Ah si, también iba a enseñarle eso, no importa, en cuanto terminen de regar los aspersores, me ocupare de enseñarle -añadió.

-Bueno, pues me parece perfecto, espero que esta vez no acabe como aquella vez que trajiste a ese amigo rubio tuyo que siempre se la pasa haciendo el payaso -comento minuciosamente el padre de vuelta acordándose de un funesto dia.

Lucas reaccionó sorprendido al ver que seguía acordándose de eso.

-No hombre, no va a pasar nada como el otro dia, eso te lo juro -insistió Lucas prometiéndoselo.

Gina se quedo con la duda de saber que a que se refería.

-De acuerdo, pues entonces os dejare solos en paz, yo ahora mismo pretendía sentarme aquí y disfrutar de las noticias de hoy -indico el padre e inmediatamente se puso a sentarse en la silla extensible con una manta a rayas que había en un extremo.

Ambos se quedaron con mirando con resentimiento al padre. Entonces ambos marcharon directos a hacer la tarea esa de plantar las semillas.

-Oye por cierto, ¿a que se refería con eso del otro dia?, ¿es que acaso hubo un incidente? -pregunto queriendo que pasaba para que hubiese tanta parafernalia con ese tema.

-Ah -refunfuño Lucas al hacer acordar ese tema-. Lo que pasa es que el otro dia invite a mis amigos y uno de ellos que se llama Toby, siempre me esta gastando bromas, y entonces ese mismo dia hizo el típico truco de aguantar el agua de la manguera, y... ya te haces una idea de lo que pudo pasar -explicó Lucas intentando de hacer de la forma mas fácil para contarlo.

-Ah si, me lo imagino -opino Gina recreando ese momento en su mente.

-No veas como le aguanto, tengo ganas de hacerle lo mismo, pero -opino Lucas quejándose acerca de lo harto que estaba de las bromas de Toby.

Aquello hizo reír a Gina, fueron andando por todo el jardín hasta quedarse delante de un pequeño cuadrado de tierra que había formado en un pequeño extremo.

-¿Aquí es donde vamos a plantar las semillas? -pregunto Gina.

-Pues si -afirmo Lucas.

-¿Pero y que pasa con esa otra área de ahí? -pregunto cuestionando el hecho de que había un montón de espacio en el otro cuadrado de tierra que había donde estaban regando los aspersores.

-Ah no, ese solamente lo tengo por ahora para las zanahorias, en cuanto terminen empezare en serio con los pepinos, esto es solamente de prueba -aclaro Lucas.

-Ah -comprendió Gina

Entonces ambos se enderezaron y miraron fijamente los huecos que había en la tierra.

-¿Ves estos huecos? -pregunto Lucas señalando los agujeros que ahí iban a servir para plantarlos.

-Si -afirmo Gina mirando a cada uno de ellos.

-Ahí es donde es vamos a plantar las semillas, ponemos solamente una docena ahí dentro y luego de ahí los enterraremos -indico Lucas y luego se levanto dirigiendose hacía unas bolsas.

-¿Pero una docena en cada uno no es mucho? -cuestiono suponiendo como iban a ser las semillas.

-No, porque en realidad vamos a utilizar estas -mostró Lucas un par de medianas bolsas donde ponían el logo de la empresa ECOGARDEN y había debajo el dibujo de las semillas.

Se junto delante de Gina y entonces ambos abrieron una de las bolsas de un tirón, en cuanto lo abrieron se soltó todo el aire a especias que había dentro. Aquel olor hizo toser a Gina bruscamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto al ver la forma en que tosía.

-Si me encuentro bien, este olor no es para mi -comento Gina esforzándose por respirar con normalidad.

Asintió moralmente Lucas y luego quito con la mano el resto del polvo que había salido, se aclaro la vista y entonces se mostró el contenido de dentro, había una enorme cantidad de pequeñas semillas rojizas con forma ovalada.

-¿Estas son las semillas? -pregunto Gina entendiendo que eran algo mas grandes.

-Así es, son mas pequeñas porque para plantarlas se necesitan mas raíces -añadió Lucas, agarro una pala de cartón de color fucsia que tenía al lado, agarro una cantidad de las semillas y las coloco encima de uno de los huecos.

-Y ya esta, ¿así tan fácil se ponen las semillas? -pregunto confusa Gina al ver que puso las semillas en el hueco pero de una forma que le resulto de lo mas fácil.

-No es tan fácil, esto esta chupado pero luego regarlas costara mucho mas -aclaro.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Ya lo veras, primero ocupemos de meterlas dentro y enterrarlas -dijo y entonces enterró las semillas tapándolas con la tierra de alrededor-. Así has lo mismo que yo.

-Vale -acepto Gina y entonces agarro otra pala de cartón de mas que había al lado, agarro una gran cantidad de las semillas que había en la bolsa y luego intento de ponerlos pero Lucas intervino.

-No no, eso es demasiado -detuvo antes de que hiciese algo desprevenido.

-¿Demasiado?

-Si así es, has puesto mas de lo permitido -aclaro y entonces agarro unas cuantas y las volvió a meter dentro de la bolsa.

Gina se quedo indecisa al reconocer que se había pasado con el trabajo.

-Uy lo siento, no sabía que había agarrado demasiado -dijo sintiéndose avergonzada.

-No importa, siempre ocurre eso, observa, es así -perdono y entonces le mostró exactamente como tenía que agarrar, metió lentamente la pala en la bolsa y saco una cantidad, luego las tiro encima de uno de los huecos.

Gina observo fijamente como lo hizo y ahí tuvo una idea de lo que había que hacer.

-De acuerdo, creo que lo tengo -reconoció y entonces se puso a hacerlo, metió lentamente la pala dentro y se fijo de lo que estaba agarrando, la saco y la mostró a Lucas para saber como lo hacía.

-¿Así? -pregunto para saber su opinión.

-Así esta bien, para que estas aprendiendo mas pronto de lo que parece.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida al recibir ese halago, se quedo un poco sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo bien que se estaba llevando, justo cuando parecía que esta teniendo un mal dia, las cosas parecían estar solucionandose un poco.

Mientras ponía una y otra vez las semillas, de pronto noto como se le reaparecían las marcas tatuadas en su brazo. Al parecer sintió esa picazón que le hacía mosquear tanto.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto Lucas al ver como se quejo.

Gina no supo que responder, se miro el brazo y estaba que no había nada ahí, no quería decirle exactamente que tenía algo así que se le ocurrió decirle lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-No, no es nada, solamente un molesto bicho que casi intentaba picarme -contesto disimuladamente.

-Oh, tengo mucho cuidado con eso, la primavera esta empezando, y cuando los bichos empiezan a salir, nos convertimos en los primeros en ser sus víctimas -comento expresamente Lucas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -reafirmo Gina y se miro con curiosidad el brazo, la marca guía la estaba llamando, pronto iba a llegar el momento en el que tendría que actuar, en cuanto apareciesen las marcas, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

Cerca de unos dos minutos mas o menos, ambos acabaron de enterrar todas las semillas, luego empezaron a regarlas pero con mucho cuidado porque según decía Lucas, había que regarlas con una cierta cantidad porque sino se mojarían tanto que impedirían que creciese con normalidad.

Gina agarro la manguera puesto en modo de regadera, la apunto sobre la tierra mientras Lucas le guiaba para que lo hiciese bien.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? -pregunto dirigiendose a el porque tenía sus dudas.

-Mas o menos, lo que hay que hacer, es apuntarlo un poco mas arriba y... -agarro el brazo de Gina y se lo subió unos metros mas arriba.

Gina se ruborizo al sentir el tacto de Lucas, esta era como la segunda vez que le tocaba el brazo, la otra fue cuando la ayudo a levantarse, entonces ahí llego a la cuenta de que no se había percatado de ese gesto, se lamento de no haberlo reconocido al instante.

Siguió regando hasta que entonces parecía que ya estaba regado del todo.

-Me parece que ya esta -dijo Lucas y entonces Gina apago la manguera.

-Ufff -dijo ella suspirando del cansancio que tenía, y eso de que apenas había hecho algo.

-¿Estas cansada? -pregunto Lucas al ver como resoplaba.

-No, solo conmovida por haber hecho esto -comento expresamente.

Aquello hizo reír a Lucas de una forma vacilona, luego ambos se levantaron y se empezaron a estirar después de haber estado en un buen rato sentados de una forma bastante incomoda.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto Gina suponiendo que le iba a enseñar otra cosa mas.

-Bueno no se, supuestamente todavía están los aspersores ahí regando, así que no se... en ese momento los aspersores del jardín se apagaron-... anda, si ya están.

Entonces se dirigieron para ver como estaban ahora las zanahorias. Lucas se acerco, puso la mano encima para saber si estaban recibiendo correctamente el calor, carraspeo pensativo al ver que estaba todo correcto.

-¿Y que vamos a hacer con ellas? -pregunto Gina suponiendo que iban a trabajar en el proceso de las zanahorias.

-Bueno, supuestamente pensaba regarlas, pero ahora que lo pienso los aspersores ya las han regado -dijo Lucas lamentandose por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-Ah -dijo comprendiendolo.

-Pero hay una cosa que si podemos hacer -sugirió Lucas.

-¿El que?

Estuvo apunto de decirlo pero entonces reconoció que aquello podía ser un poco peligroso.

-La verdad es que no debería -confeso sintiendo dudas acerca de hacer lo que pretendía.

-¿Porque? ¿Que tienes pensado hacer? -pregunto Gina sintiéndose extrañada con el tema.

Ahí entonces Lucas no tuvo opción, se lamento por tener que hacerlo pero al tenerle a ella ahí no le dio mas remedio, se acerco a la estantería que había cerca del adosado de la casa, ahí mismo estaba el padre que se había quedado dormido mientras se había pasado todo el tiempo leyendo.

-¿Tu padre se duerme constantemente? -pregunto Gina con curiosidad.

-Solo cuando viene agotado de trabajar -confeso sarcásticamente Lucas.

-Ah -comprendió Gina

Entonces Lucas abrió la puerta de la estantería y se puso a buscar uno de los tarros transparentes que había acumulados por ahí, lo encontró y entonces lo saco mostrando que era. Era un tarro mediano que tenía dentro una especie de sustancia amarilla brillante, casi podía pensar que era una mezcla entre miel y oro macizo.

-¿Que es eso? -pregunto Gina extrañado al ver esa sustancia.

-Esto, es extracto de savia -confeso Lucas.

-¿Extracto de savia?

-Así es, normalmente la savia para fermentar a las plantas, pero ahora los científicos han demostrado que también sirve para fermentar el crecimiento de las hortalizas y las plantas -afirmo explicando la razón por la cual la utilizaba.

-¿Y funciona?

-He empezado a utilizarla, así que no se muy bien si esto funciona o no, pero los que lo dijeron eran científicos bien cualificados, así que podríamos que podría funcionar -opino Lucas y entonces llevo el tarro adonde estaban las zanahorias.

Se dirigieron al huerto de las zanahorias, dejo el tarro a un lado y saco un pequeño tubo de goma, abrió el tarro y metió el tubo dentro aspirando una pequeña cantidad de la savia.

-Solamente, se le tiene que poner una pequeña dosis, si se le añade mas de una gota, podría tener un gravísimo efecto en las plantas -confirmo Lucas.

-¿Y que es lo peor que podría pasar? -pregunto Gina suponiendo.

Entonces Lucas se puso a buscar en una posible deducción del suceso.

-Que se acaben muriendo todas las zanahorias -dedujo irónicamente.

Aquello dejo estupefacta a Gina.

Lucas se enderezo poniendose de rodillas y se acerco a la zanahoria mas cerca que tenía, levanto el brazo poniendo en forma de L invertida, luego apreto el tubo, y una pequeña gota de savia salió y acabo cayendo sobre la zanahoria, cayo encima de las hojas y luego fue cayendo por toda la hortaliza.

-Ves así se hace.

-Caramba, parece interesante. ¿Puedo probarlo yo también? -tuvo ganas de hacerlo ella misma.

Entonces Lucas se quedo pensando en la posibilidad de que estuviese apunto de tomar una decisión muy drástica y acabase haciendo algo malo de lo que después se arrepentiría.

-De acuerdo, pero ten mucho cuidado, si le pones mas de una gota, habrá problemas -acepto pero poniendo los inconvenientes para que no hubiese ningún problema.

-No importa, puede hacerlo bien -acepto Gina a regañadientes estando dispuesta a todo.

Esbozo Lucas una mirada de duda ante lo que estuviese apunto de hacer, si salía mal, se iba a arrepentir de la peor forma.

Gina se enderezo hacía adelante, se coloco encima de otra zanahoria que había al lado, inclino el codo levantando el brazo hacía arriba, se concentro lo suficiente como para poder darle, se fijo en ambas cosas para tener así un buen de mira sobre la zanahoria, esto sonaba como a un especie de juego arcade, tenía que apuntar sobre el objetivo, y si lo hacía mal, perdió el juego: _Game Over._

Lucas se frotaba las manos continuamente porque no quería llegar a pensar que acabaría mal, quería tener fe en ella de que lo hiciese bien pero tampoco quería arriesgarse demasiado.

Se concentro todo lo que pudo, apreto en el medio del tubo y al final la gota salió expulsada, acabo cayendo de la misma forma, sobre la propia zanahoria.

Ambos se llevaron un suspiro al ver que todo acabo perfecto, tanto suspense para nada.

-¿Me ha salido? -pregunto dirigiendose a Lucas para saber si lo hizo correctamente.

-Así es, mejor no podía haber sido -afirmo suspirando Lucas de la emoción de ver que no la fastidio.

Pero entonces sin darse cuenta, seguía apretando del tubo y había una gota que estaba apunto de caer sobre el terreno de las zanahorias. Lucas se quedo perplejo al ver eso e inmediatamente estallo como si estuviese apunto de cortar el cable equivocado de una bomba.

-Cuidado -grito y aparto a Gina pero esta le cogío y ambos cayeron encima dandose un buen golpe contra la tierra.

Fue tal el golpe que acabaron despertando al padre de la sacudida.

-¿Quien ha sido? -pregunto somnoliento.

Ambos se reanimaron del golpe, Gina se llevo un fuerte golpe por detrás en la nuca, entonces Lucas apareció sobre ella y mirando con cara desdicha.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto para saber si le hizo algún daño.

-¿Porque has hecho eso? -pregunto queriendo saber a que vino aquel acto reflejo.

-Casi estabas apunto de soltar una gota -corroboro Lucas.

Entonces Gina levanto el brazo y observo que todo el tubo se quedo casi vacío.

-Ups -se dijo alarmada al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer. Entonces se giro y observo que tenía la cara de Lucas delante suyo.

Lucas alzo la cabeza y observo la perpleja cara de Gina. Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban tirados encima del otro y mirandose con sorpresa, como sintiendo una extraña sensación de euforia, se miraron durante tanto tiempo que acabaron enrojeciéndose al tenerse tan de cerca.

El padre se despertó del todo haciendo gemidos, se froto los ojos para aclarsele la vista.

Inmediatamente Luca se separo y se levanto de un brinco, luego ayuda a levantarse a Gina, la agarro y ambos se quedaron como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Que ha pasado? -pregunto el padre extrañado al ver que ambos parecían algo sucios.

-Casi la liamos -confeso Lucas sarcásticamente, luego empezo a reír para no reconocer su vergüenza, y Gina también se río siguiendole la corriente.

El padre se quedo con una cara de resentimiento.

-Siempre sucede lo mismo -exclamo incrédulamente, ya supuso que la acabaría liando otra vez.

* * *

Una hora después, ambos acabaron terminando de regar las plantas y las hortalizas, y como gratitud por haber trabajado en su casa, dejaron que Gina comiese con ellos durante el mediodía, tuvieron una buena cena hablando de que era lo que hacían en el colegio, como se conocieron, y todas las demás cosas que hicieron suponer a los padres que ya tenía una amistad bastante favorable.

Después eso terminaron de comer y como muestra de gratitud le regalaron una pequeña petunia que habían comprado en su viaje de vacaciones a Tailandia.

Se despidió de todos ellos y se dispuso a volver a su casa, Lucas la acompaño mientras la ayudaba a cargar con la petunia.

-¿Seguro que podrás con eso? -pregunto ya que era la planta era algo pesada para ser pequeña.

-No te preocupes, he podido con cosas mucho mas pesadas -comento Gina.

Esbozo Lucas una sonrisa de ironía.

-Bueno, podemos no se, hacer otra cosa -sugirió Gina ya que ahora que lo había conocido muy bien, se le ocurrió la idea de pasar el rato con el.

-¿Te refieres a una cita? -pregunto suponiendo Lucas.

Entonces Gina se quedo estancada de nuevo, ahora que había pasado un buen rato con el quería admitirlo, pero paso eso de que contestaba una pregunta de la que era muy difícil responder, entonces se le ocurrió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Mas o menos me refiero a pasar una tarde como buenos amigos -contesto disimuladamente.

-Ah bien, eso si que suena estupendo -acepto Lucas.

-Pues de acuerdo, podríamos encontrarnos a la tarde, ya que en las noticias dijeron que desde la mañana hasta el mediodía decían que iba a hacer demasiado calor -acordo Gina.

-Ah si es verdad -se acordo Lucas de algo que había oído-. Es mejor hacerlo por la tarde.

-Cierto, así que... -se quedo Gina buscando algúna otra cosa mas que decir pero no se le ocurría nada mas-, bueno, creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy.

-Si es una lastima, pero no pasa nada no, podemos encontrarnos mañana -exclamo Lucas.

-De acuerdo, pues ya nos veremos en otro momento -dijo despidiéndose y estrechando la mano para felicitarle por haberle enseñado a trabajar y a haber cenado con su familia.

Entonces Lucas estrecho la mano para felicitar por haberse quedado.

Luego se separaron y Gina se dirigió volviendo a su casa.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió ella.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió el, luego cerro la puerta sintiéndose ilusionado por haberla conocido.

Mientras Gina fue recorriendo el mismo trayecto que había hasta ahora, se acordo de que casi estaba apunto de hacer lo mismo que pretendía el mismo dia, y otra vez arrepintiéndose por no haber confesado sus sentimientos.

-¿Porque? ¿Porque que tengo que ser tan torpe? -se pregunto reprochando a si mismo-. Hoy justo que he tenido un dia perfecto y no se me ocurre decir lo que ya tenía preparado, es que tengo que ser tonta.

Se quedo tan enfurruñada consigo misma que empezo a dar vueltas sobre si misma para desahogarse.

-¿Que tengo que hacer para conseguir su amor? ¿Que tengo que hacer para que el me quiera también? Justo cuando parecía que teníamos una conexión, el va y reacciona. ¿Porque me tiene que pasar esto? Solamente quiero conseguir lo que quiero.

Se quedo tan deprimida Gina que no sabía que hacer consigo misma, decidió volver deprimida a su casa, entonces en ese momento sintió la misma picazón solo que esta vez en un grado mucho mas fuerte que antes, le dolió tanto el brazo que acabo soltando por accidente el tulipán, cayo la planta al suelo y varios trozos de tierra y abono se salieron de la maceta.

Le dolía tanto que empezo a gemir de fastidio, entonces observo que le pasa y se dio cuenta de lo que le ocurría, la marca guía se estaba comunicando con ella, se formo un cuadro de símbolos donde decía:

-Ha llegado la hora -leyó lo que decía.

Luego los símbolos cambiaron de orden ahora diciendo:

-Dirígete al parque central, y ahí entonces recibas el acertijo que te conducirá a la zona oculta donde se halla la primera herramienta.

Luego la marca guía desapareció expandiéndose como siempre.

Entonces Gina supo lo que tenía que hacer, pero estaba el problema de que tenía que volver pronto a casa o sino todos pensarían que le había pasado algo terrible, pero ahora no podía echarse atrás o sino la marca guía le haría daño, había hecho una promesa al oráculo forestal y sino no la cumplía, algo le iba a hacer y no sería tan buena como hizo antes.

Decidió irse y volver lo mas rápido que pudo para no demorar, miro hacía abajo y observo que tiro el tulipán, lo recogió y acomodo algo de la tierra que se había caído.

Hizo una expresión de disgusto al ver que se le arruino el único regalo de Lucas que tenía, entonces marcho con todas las prisas que tenía dispuesta a buscar la primera herramienta.

* * *

Llego al parque principal de Venture Falls, ahí apenas había algo de gente, lo suficiente como para pensar que nadie la vería, se quedo dando vueltas por todo el lugar esperando a que la marca guía le dijese cual era el acertijo.

-Vamos -se dijo apurada.

Se puso nerviosa al pensar que todo esto no estaba resultando como ella pensaba, quería llegar a creer que había una posibilidad de conseguir el afecto de Lucas, esta era una oportunidad, pero si no salían bien las cosas entonces estaba bastante apañada con lo que tenía.

En ese momento sintió el mismo escozor de antes, rápidamente se miro y observo que la marca guía le estaba mostrando algo, se dibujo en su piel un rectángulo enorme de letras donde ponía:

-He sido el mas bondadoso y el mas valiente, leyenda fui, recuerdo petrificado soy ahora. Alzo mi arma, para mostrar mi impunidad, con solo tocar su tacto, sientó que se abre un horizonte -leyó el acertijo que estaba puesto en forma de poesía.

Al leerlo se puso a pensar:

-Soy bondadoso y el mas valiente, leyenda fui, recuerdo petrificado soy ahora. ¿Que quiere decir eso? ¿Habla de alguien que fue valiente y bondadoso en algún momento? ¿Pero quien puede ser? ¿Y que quiere decir eso de que es un recuerdo petrificado? ¿Que esta tieso como una piedra? -se puso a cuestionar el acertijo hasta que entonces llego a la cuenta-. Pues claro, la estatua del conquistador de Venture Falls, era un hombre bondadoso y valiente, y ahora perdura como un recuerdo en una estatua.

Inmediatamente se puso a buscar la estatua, recorrió todo el parque mirando de un lado a otro suponiendo que la estatua se encontraba en el centro del lado norte del parque, miro fijamente hacíendose unos prismáticos con la mano, entonces encontró lo que buscaba.

Fue corriendo directamente hacía la estatua, dio la vuelta y entonces se puso delante de ella, observo la estatua del coronel sentado en su caballo mientras alzaba su espada.

Acertó Gina en lo primero que le habían dicho, pero había algo que no cuadraba todavía, alzo la mano y leyó la otra parte del acertijo:

-Alzo mi arma, para mostrar mi impunidad, con solo tocar su tacto, siento que se abre un horizonte -leyó lo ultimo que decía.

Se quedo cuestionando un poco lo que decía, parecía tener su parte de lógica, pero en si estaba que le resultaba un poco bastante inverosímil.

-Con solo tocar su tacto, siento que se abre un horizonte. No será... entonces tuvo sus incógnitas, se dirigió a la estatua, se subió encima y se puso a tocar la espada, justo antes de tocarla, se quedo mirando a los ojos perturbadores de la estatua, tuvo la incógnita de que si tocaba la espada, a lo mejor el hombre cobraría vida. Dejo a un lado sus suposiciones y se puso a tocarla.

Paso la mano encima sintiendo el áspero tacto de mármol que tenía. En ese momento de pronto hubo una sacudida.

Fue tan fuerte que acabo cayendo Gina al suelo, observo que los ojos de los dos individuos se iluminaron como por arte de magia, salió una extraña energía azul y empezo a expandirse por toda la estatua hasta llegar abajo, toco el césped y entonces se metió por debajo.

Gina se quedo extrañada al ver eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. De pronto se oyó un temblor y observo como la tierra empezó a bajar, un grupo de cuadrados de tierra separados entre si empezaron a bajar como si de columnas se tratase.

Gina rápidamente empezo a arrastrarse hacía atrás para no caer en los huecos que estaba dejando la tierra, se alejo lo suficiente hasta que pudo finalizar la bajada de las columnas de tierra.

Todo se aclaro de la tierra y polvo que salía de ahí, Gina se levanto y entonces llego a la cuenta de lo que era, se había formado una escalera que conducía a un hueco secreto, ahora lo tenía todo claro.

Al ver ese enorme hueco supo ahora lo que tenía que hacer, pero entonces observo todo lo que tenía, el bolso y el tulipán, no sabía que hacer con ellos, no podía llevárselos sin saber lo peligroso que sería ahí abajo.

Entonces tomo la decisión mas acertada a pesar de que no era lo mejor que se le podía ocurrir, no podía tomar riesgos ahora, dejo todas las cosas a un lado sobre la estatua esperando que cuando regresase estuviese todo.

Se puso en posición firme y empezo a ir bajando por las escaleras, enderezo un poco la cabeza debido a que aquella parte era un poco baja, siguió recorriendo aquel extraño conducto. En ese momento oyó un crujido que sonaba como algo mecánico, se dio la vuelta y observo que la escalera estaba subiendo.

Todas las columnas subieron y taparon el hueco impidiendo que saliese de ahí. Entonces supuso que no se iría de allí hasta que no superase la prueba, lo mismo que paso antes con el oráculo, solo que esta vez tenía que ser mas fuerte, siguió recorriendo todo el lugar.

Afuera, todas las cosas estaban en su sitio, pero uno de los pétalos del tulipán, cayo.

Siguió recorriendo aquel interminable conducto que a medida que iba avanzando todavía se hacía cada vez mas grande, ahora mas un túnel que un conducto. Gina ya no tenía ni idea de lo que era lo que tenía que hacer, seguía avanzando por ese camino oscuro y sedoso y no pasaba nada, se miraba el brazo para saber si la marca guía le estaba marcando otra cosa, no ocurría nada, continuaba todavía el mismo mensaje tatuado en su mano.

Siguió avanzando apenado porque no ocurría nada, entonces avanzo unos metros mas atrás y observo algo que la dejo patidifusa, se percato de que mas allá del conducto se veía una luz verde que le hacía recordar un poco a la luz del sol. No entendía porque lo veía así pero entonces llego a una incógnita, se miro el brazo de nuevo y leyó el ultimo trozo del acertijo:

-Con solo tocar su tacto, siento que se abre un horizonte.

Entonces llego a la cuenta, se refería a que como se abrió el hueco, era como descubrir un mundo de nuevo que se encontraba a lo lejos, como un horizonte.

Ahora como capto el mensaje, la marca guía desapareció expandiéndose por su piel como hacía siempre, ya no necesitaba saber nada mas.

Siguió avanzo siguiendo el rastro de aquella luz fluorescente.

Salió del conducto y acabo entrando en una sala redonda donde todo estaba decorada de forma natural, las paredes eran de roca pero estaba tendido con ramas y lianas, como el decorado de una pelicula de jungla.

-Vaya -se dijo sorprendida al ver el aspecto de la sala.

Avanzo por todo el lugar observando detalladamente todo lo que había, estaba todo como si fuese una casa porque algunas rocas estaban hechas como para que pareciesen muebles, se podía notar que una era como una mesa, y encima al otro extremo de la sala había algo que parecía una lacena donde se podía ver que estaba repleta de boles.

No entendía porque había esas cosas si es que acaso había alguien viviendo, pensó en lo mismo que le ocurrió en la casa del oráculo, que el inquilino de aquel lugar podría estar escondido en la sombras de la sala. Pero no notaba nada sospechoso, aquel lugar era muy pequeño como para que alguien es escondiese.

De entre todo lo que había ahí, solo había algo que tenía un color diferente, había como un cuenco donde estaba cubierto de una extraña sustancia amarilla que brillaba, dedujo que aquello podría ser oro. Se dirigió ahí ilusionada con la idea de saber que era, se acerco y observo que el contorno le resultaba muy familiar a algo que no había visto hace poco.

Metió el dedo dentro, al tocarlo sintió como si fuese por su tacto tan espeso, saco el dedo teniendo algo sucio de esa sustancia, lo probo pero entonces llego a la cuenta de lo que era.

-Savia -era justo lo que le había enseñado Lucas-. Como si ya no tuviese suficiente por hoy.

Dejo el trozo dentro del cuenco y siguió fijándose.

Todo estaba bastante bien reluciente pero el aspecto que tenía la sala le daba un aspecto bastante gótico, se quedo pensando en donde podría estar aquella daga. De pronto se fijo en una extraña luz verde que sobresalía de un hueco, supuso que aquella luz debía de ser la misma que estaba viendo antes, la que se guío para ir directamente hacía aquí.

Se dirigió lentamente para saber que era lo que había ahí, dio unos pasos y observo consternada pero mas extrañada todavía al ver un extraño menjunje hecho de pasto y hierba, eran como trozos de cosas naturales pero hechos una pasta, salían burbujas de abajo como si se estuviese calentando, era una piscina rectangular de una asquerosa pasta natural.

Gina intento de tocarlo para saber que era eso, cuando estuvo justo apunto de tocar la yema de la pasta verde, se hizo una burbuja mediana y aquello le hizo dar mas asco, se aparto sintiendo nauseas al verlo, casi pensaba que iba a vomitar, esa cosa pastosa era peor que el barro, ni en sueños iba a tocar eso.

Se alejo de ahí y siguió mirando de un lado para otro intentando de buscar la daga, había recorrido todo el lugar debido a lo redondo que era, ni rastro de ningúna daga.

-Pero bueno, me envían aquí a buscar una cosa, y encima no la encuentro, en serio empiezo a pensar que me han hecho perder el tiempo -se reprocho a si mismo como desahogandose del mosqueo que tenía al no encontrar nada.

En ese momento en un extremo se hizo la luz, Gina se giro extrañada y observo algo que le levanto la felicidad, a lo lejos estaba colocada la daga sobre un pedestal sostenida por dos palos de fierro.

-Que me pisen la lengua si no es lo que creo -exclamo irónicamente al no creerse lo que veía.

Se dirigió lentamente hacía aquel pedestal, se acerco a la daga se la quedo mirando, era como una daga venida del mundo persa, tenía todos los detalles como para hacerla parecer que venía del oriente medio pero no tenía mucho ese aspecto.

Se puso a cogerla muy poco a poco porque no quería llegar a pensar que ocurriría algo malo como suelen suceder en las películas de aventuras sobre arqueólogos, tuvo su momento de tensión porque no sabría que era lo peor que le podía suceder, le dio igual de todas formas y la cogío.

En ese momento, la pasta verdosa se detuvo, al instante empezo a tomar forma y apareció algo como una cabeza con cuernos y unos aterradores ojos amarillos, algo estaba emergiendo.

Ahora que tenía la daga se dispuso a irse, pero entonces observo por el otro lado del mango que había una escritura, había un rectángulo pequeño donde se podían ver los mismos símbolos que tenía ella cuando se le aparecía la marca guía, era el mismo idioma.

No tenía ni idea de lo que decía porque no estaba conectado a ella, entonces tuvo una idea, paso por delante el brazo sobre la escritura y cuando se le dio la vuelta, observo que lo tenía escrito:

-Aquel que posea esta daga, podra justificar el castigo de aquellos que intenten someterse a la voluntad de las fuerzas del mal -leyó lo que decía.

Aquello le dejo con mas incógnitas que cualquier otra cosa.

-Justificar a aquellos que intenten someterse a la voluntad de las fuerzas del mal. ¿Que quiere decir eso? -se quedo cuestionando ese hecho.

En ese momento se oyó un sonido que le hizo asustarse de golpe, se giro y observo a un extraño individuo hecha de la pasta verdosa, todo su cuerpo eran como lianas sujetas de un lado para otro, su cabeza era redondeada y con cuernos, como si se tratase de una corona.

-Oh dios mío -dijo Gina aterrada al ver a aquella extraña cosa.

El horrible monstruo pastoso empezo andar pero moviendose mientras estiraba cada una de sus extremidades, se movía como si estuviese hecho de goma porque al moverse parecía como si estuviese bailando de una forma ridícula que estar moviendose como una persona normal.

El monstruo siguió avanzando y parecía que intentaba cogerla, no paraba de hacer gemidos como si estuviese enfadado con ella.

Gina no supo que hacer, aquel extraño monstruo asqueroso pretendía cogerla por algúna razón, no supo que hacer así que pensó en lo primero que se le ocurrió. Miro la daga y se tuvo una idea.

Justo cuando parecía que estaba apunto de cogerla despiadadamente, ella alzo la daga mostrándosela delante del monstruo.

-Alto, detente maldito monstruo asqueroso o te hago daño con esta cosa -reprocho disimuladamente para que entendiese la advertencia que le estaba dando por si no entendía su idioma.

Entonces el monstruo se detuvo dando sordos gemidos como de sorpresa y extrañitud.

Gina alzo la cabeza y observo que su temeraria idea funcionó, el monstruo le hizo caso al parecer por mostrarle la daga, como si eso fuese algo que respetase tanto, como a un talismán.

Ambos se quedaron mirando con extrañitud. Gina se quedo tan sorprendida al ver como le tenía controlado al monstruo que entonces tuvo una idea, empezo a mover la daga de un lado para otro y el monstruo la siguió con los ojos, no perdía de vista la daga para nada.

-Vaya -se dijo sorprendida al ver como aquella daga captaba verdaderamente la atención del monstruo, se la miro queriendo saber que era lo que tenía de especial esa daga.

Entonces el monstruo volvió a reaccionar y se dirigió hacía Gina para apresarla, pero rápidamente ella se dio cuenta y volvió a enseñarle la daga, el monstruo volvió a detenerse fijándose en la daga.

-Bien hecho grandísimo monstruo podrido -se dijo ilusionado al ver que el monstruo lo entendía.

Seguía haciendo sus gemidos sordos, sentía una gran atención por la daga, tanto que no la podía hacer daño para nada.

Entonces Gina supo darse cuenta de que no iba a poder llevarse la daga si el monstruo no la iba a dejar de atacar, tenía que hacerle entender que era su misión llevársela.

-Disculpeme señor monstruo, puede que le guste mucho esta daga, pero debo decirle que tengo la necesidad de llevármela, no intento de robársela, solamente la cogere prestada y cuando termine de hacer lo que me propongo entonces se la devolveré, ¿puedo hacerle? -pidió Gina prometiendo que se la devolvería a cambió de que no la atacase.

El monstruo la siguió mirando, parecía estar captando el mensaje.

-De acuerdo, puedo captar con usted -dijo y estrecho su mano dispuesto a cerrar el pacto.

Seguía haciendo sus gemidos sordos pero parecía que sonaban mas a gemidos de refunfuñez que de otra cosa. Gina se quedo desesperada por poder estrecharle la mano, quería largarse de ahí cuanto antes, no sabía si el monstruo lo estuviese captando el mensaje o no, pero necesitaba urgentemente llevarse la daga aunque fuese por la fuerza.

Entonces el monstruo alzo su mano caída, no tenía ni huesos para poder enderezárselo, Gina se quedo ilusionado al ver que estaba dispuesto, al parecer no era tan malo como parecía. El monstruo casi estuvo apunto de tocarle la mano para firmar el pacto, cuando entonces vio de reojo la marca guía que estaba oculta abajo de su brazo, reaccionó esporádicamente y entonces agarro bruscamente la mano de Gina, la miro y entonces supo reconocer de que era.

Gina se quedo dolorida al ver como la tironeaba pero entonces observo aterrorizada como la expresión del monstruo cambió, ahora estaba como furioso y haciendo unos gemidos que sonaban a tono de cólera.

La soltó y avanzo unos pasos mas atrás, grito eufóricamente y entonces lanzo su brazo extendiéndose como lianas, se hizo como un puño y golpeo en el estomago a Gina, el golpe fue tan fuerte que la lanzo volando hacía el cuenco de savia que había al fondo.

Gina se enderezo sintiéndose dolorida del golpe, observo como el monstruo empezo a sufrir como una especie de depresión, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y hacía gemidos como si estuviese sufriendo por algúna razón. No entendía que era lo que le pasa pero estaba claro que algo relacionado con la marca guía lo volvía loco.

Entonces se detuvo mirando amenazadoramente hacía la niña que tenía la daga. No sabía porque le estaba mirando así pero pudo notar que estaba mirando fijamente su marca guía.

El monstruo empezo a avanzar en posición firme y dando grandes pisadas que sonaban como temblores. Gina no sabía que hacer, no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a aquella cosa, se arrastro hacía atrás intentando de levantarse, agarro todo lo que pudo y se fijo que estaba cogiendo el cuenco de la savia, al ver la sustancia, se acordo de lo que le había dicho antes Lucas sobre que era lo que le sucedía si le ponía demasiada savia a las plantas, miro al monstruo y parte de todo ese barro verdoso del que estaba era hierba, entonces supuso lo que podría pasar, entonces se fijo en la daga y tuvo una idea como para acabar con el, la cogí y la remojo encima del cuenco llenándola de savia, toda la punta quedo recubierta de la sustancia.

Miro al frente y observo como el monstruo se le iba a venir encima, rápidamente se fue corriendo y le apuñalo la daga encima de su hombro.

El monstruo sintió la cuchillada, entonces Gina se fijo y observo que una extraña luz empezo a brotar del interior del monstruo, hubo una sacudida que hizo tirar a Gina hacía atrás, observo como el monstruo estaba sufriendo una especie de combustión espontánea pero de magia, la savia le estaba produciendo un efecto negativo en su cuerpo. Toda la savia se le subió a su cuerpo y el monstruo no paro de hacer gemidos de dolor mientras tironeo de sus extremidades de un lado para otro como si fuese un muñeco de goma, todo el monstruo se lleno de la sustancia que lo volvió a amarillo y entonces exploto, todo su cuerpo se expandió en forma de destellos amarillos.

Gina se quedo estupefacta al ver lo que le ocurrió, ahora entendió que era lo que le pasaba a las plantas si se les ponía demasiada savia encima. Entonces la daga cayo, no quedo nada de la savia que le había puesto, se había expandido por completo sobre el monstruo, rápidamente la cogío sintiendo una gran fascinación por la daga esa, al verla entonces pudo entender cual era su mensaje, aquella daga servía para castigar a todo aquel que fuese hostil.

Increíble -se dijo sorprendida al darse cuenta.

Al ver lo que quedo del monstruo le hizo dar grima pensar que después de todos esos años hubiese protegido esa daga, pero aún seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de porque era que le daba rabia la marca guía, por algúna razón algo relacionada con esa herramienta mágica o con el oráculo tenía que ver en si con el monstruo, y solo había una forma de saberlo.

* * *

Después de todo eso decidió salir de vuelta a la superficie, subió por las mismas escaleras y acabo de vuelta delante de la estatua del conquistador de Venture Falls, en el momento en que justo salió, todas las columnas empezaron a subir, acabaron de vuelta en la misma posición de antes, luego aquella extraña energía azul salió de entre la hierba y volvió a dirigirse hacía los ojos de ambas estatuas, se metieron y le salieron como un humo blanco salir de sus falsas pupilas.

-Bueno, parece que hemos tenido un dia bastante liado -se dijo irónicamente al ver toda la clase de sucesos que tuvo hoy.

Luego entonces se acordo de sus cosas, se dio la vuelta y observo que tenía su bolso, lo abrió y metió por precaución la daga, también se fijo del tulipán, que lamentablemente estaba en un mal estado, todos los pétalos se le habían caído.

Lo cogío y se sintió desilusionada al ver que perdió el único regalo de Lucas.

Ahora que tenía una de las herramientas, supuso que había pasado la prueba, ahora tenía que volver al bosque a entregarle personalmente la daga al oráculo.

* * *

El oráculo forestal se quedo mirando con curiosidad la daga, estaba en perfecto estado, se la miro tanto con sus manos como sus ojos por la forma en que lo miraba, sintió una gran fascinación al ver que después de tanto tiempo, continuaba teniendo su gran poder en el interior.

Gina se la quedo mirando esperando algúna respuesta pero decidió hacerla ella misma.

-¿He superado la prueba oráculo? -pregunto Gina queriendo saber si lo había conseguido o no.

-Así es querida, lo has hecho bien, has tenido una gran paciencia y te has enfrentado a tus miedos, eso se merece un gran tributo -afirmo ilusionada el oráculo.

-¿Que es lo que hace esa daga? -pregunto teniendo aún sus dudas acerca de para que servía.

-Esta daga sirve para justificar el juicio a aquellos que han eludido el juicio y solamente piensan en ellos mismos y utilizan su propia agonía para crear dolor y miseria, por eso se creo esta daga -explicó razonadamente el oráculo.

-¿Como un juez pero en arma?

-Exacto -aclaro el oráculo.

Comprendió Gina, pero aún seguía teniendo sus dudas acerca de otra cosa.

-¿Y que demonios era aquel monstruo verdoso que protegía la daga? ¿Y porque quería hacerme daño después de haber visto la marca guía? ¿Que tiene que ver eso con usted? -pregunto cuestionando todos esos hechos al tener esa dudosa incógnita.

Entonces el oráculo dejo a un lado la daga y se puso a explicar.

Ese individuo, solía ser antes un protector de muchos caballeros y reyes, pero sufrió por accidente un severo destino, se transformo en esa cosa que has visto ahora y como no pudo vivir con eso decidió encerrarse para proteger esa daga ya que era lo único que tenía consigo -explicó dando a entender que aquel monstruo resulto ser antes una persona humana.

-¿Y porque le tiene tanto agobio a la marca guía? ¿A usted precisamente? -cuestiono.

-Cuando se metamorfoseo en esa cosa, pensó que toda la culpa la había tenido yo, me culpo de todo lo que le había sucedido -aclaro dando a entender que aquello le hizo acordar a ella.

-Ah claro -comprendió Gina porque se volvió loco cuando descubrió la marca guía.

-Pero ahora no te preocupes, ahora como le has justificado, ha podido descansar en paz.

-Y menos mal, porque si no fuese por lo que me enseño Lucas sobre la savia entonces no se que habría pasado conmigo -comento sarcásticamente ese hecho.

-Ese chico tiene un gran carisma, no debes desperdiciar lo que el tiene, a veces cuando todo parece un poco caído -se dirigió al tulipán y entonces apoyo su mano sobre el y por arte de magia le volvieron a crecer los pétalos-. Siempre se puede levantar algo de esperanza.

Gina se quedo ilusionada al ver que le reparo el tulipán.

-Ahora vuelve a casa, ya has tenido un gran trabajo por hoy, mañana te tocara la siguiente prueba, deberas encontrar el frasco que contiene el aceite sulfúrico -indico el oráculo.

-¿El aceite sulfúrico? -se quedo extrañada al oír ese nombre.

-Así es, un aceite creado de lo mas hondo de un volcán desaparecido -aclaro.

Comprendió Gina, entonces se dispuso a irse y volver a casa, agarro sus cosas y el tulipán.

-Gracias por todo oráculo -agradeció formalmente Gina.

-No, como ya te dije, tu eres la que me debe las gracias -aclaro haciendo recordar esa cuestión que le dijo antes.

Esbozo Gina una sonrisa de confianza y entonces salió por la puerta.

El oráculo forestal quedo solo, agarro la daga y se la quedo mirando, pudo notar por la esfera del mango como se podía notar una presencia moviendose desde el interior.

-Todos estos años siempre pensabas que nunca me iba a salir con la mía, pues ahora estas muy equivocado querido caballero, porque muy pronto esa niña me dará la libertad que necesito, y entonces, ya veremos quien será el que ría el ultimo -se dijo severamente y entonces empezo a reír de forma malévola, su voz resonó con eco por toda la sala.

La presencia que había dentro de la daga, se estaba mostrando como sufriendo, era un hombre de piel morena y con aspecto rudo, hacía gemidos pero no se oían, estaba terriblemente prisionero en el interior de la daga.

Gina siguió su camino por todo el bosque yendo directamente a su casa, ahora que ya había encontrado la primera de todas las herramientas, sabía que era lo siguiente que tenía que hacer, muy pronto iba a conseguir el corazón de Lucas, y cuando lo tuviese, tendría su gran dia.

¡El gran dia!

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	3. 3·Un dia de calor

LOST WOOD

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 3: UN DIA DE CALOR

Un enorme foco aún mas grande que el de ayer, sofoco todo el poblado de Venture Falls de un brillo naranja que se extendió por todas partes.

Gina continuo durmiendo en su cama cómodamente hasta que entonces el foco naranja salió de su cama y la cubrió por completo su cara, era tan molesto la luz que tenía encima que en cuanto se le calentó le dio grima y eso la hizo despertar.

Salto de un brinco poniendose de rodillas, luego se le aclaro la vista frotandose los ojos con las manos, no se había despertado como debía.

El despertador marcaba las 6:59 pero al momento cambió a 7:00, luego sonó haciendo ese sonido estridente y pesado de siempre.

-Callate maldito despertador del demonio -reprocho Gina cansada, a pesar de lo comoda que esta durmiendo, no tenía ni ganas de mantenerse despierta.

Resoplo adormilada y luego se puso a mirar por la ventana para saber que era lo que sucedía en el cielo que la había despertado.

Abrió las cortinas y observo que había un enorme cielo naranja con una sofocadora luz de sol que la dejaba ciega, era tan fuerte el sol que ya sentía un enorme calor cubriendo la cara.

-Por dios, ¿como puede estar tan caliente el sol hoy? -se pregunto a si misma queriendo entender porque hoy hacía tanto calor.

Estaba tan agotada de si misma que se fue a tumbarse un rato mas, hoy no sabía que hacer, pero entonces recordó que hoy tenía la cita con Lucas, después de lo que sucedió ayer no podía ser mas perfecto, y sobretodo porque consiguió la primera herramienta que la ayudaría conseguir el corazón de Lucas, se dispuso a bajar para poder desayunar así pensaría que tendría un buen dia.

* * *

-¡Hoy va a ser un gran dia! -se dijo a si misma ilusionada.

Bajo al salón y ahí entonces se reunió con su familia, todos ya estaban esperando a que la madre preparase la comida, su padre ya estaba leyendo el periódico mientras su hermano pequeño Louis ya estaba jugando con todas las cosas que tenía encima.

-Hola papa -dijo Gina saludando, luego se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Gina -saludo el padre recibiendo el beso.

Luego ella se dirigió a su sitio en la mesa, se fijo en su hermano pequeño sonriente como siempre.

-Que tal tu eh, pequeño montón de babas -dijo saludando sarcásticamente a su hermano.

El niño se puso feliz haciendo una risotada de niño pequeño. Luego vino la madre trayendo un plato con dos tostadas untadas encima de mermelada de fresa.

-Hola mama -saludo Gina a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Gina, ¿has podido dormir bien? -pregunto ella saludándola.

-Bueno si, aunque la verdad, ese maldito foco naranja que desprende el luz es de lo mas cegador -opino Gina sintiéndose sudorosa por el foco.

-Y a mi también, casi estaba que me moría, te haces una idea cariño de lo que es estar como dentro de un volcán -opino irónicamente la madre.

-Oh si, como no -contesto sarcásticamente ella.

Entonces agarro las tostadas y se puso a comerse una de ellas sin parar, tenía mucha hambre.

En ese momento el padre se acordo de que ayer ella había vuelto mucho mas tarde de lo normal, empezo a preocuparse otra vez por el mismo asunto.

-Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿Gina porque regresaste tanto a casa? -pregunto poniendose interrogativo el padre como si fuese un policía que le estuviese haciendo un interrogatorio.

Volvió Gina a quedarse estancada de nuevo.

-Ah bueno es que... -empezo a hablar pero no se le ocurría ningúna respuesta ocurrente.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto juntándose la madre.

-No te acuerdas de que Gina volvió tarde a casa y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta -hizo recordar el padre. La madre se quedo estupefacta, ahora lo reconoció.

-¿Es verdad eso? -pregunto queriendo verificar ese hecho.

-Si, pero fue por un motivo -verifico Gina pero luego poniendo otra cuestión.

-¿Que motivo? -pregunto queriendo saber el padre cual fue la razón por la cual volvió tarde.

No sabía que hacer, trago saliva y miro a ambos poniendo caras de policías, y ella era como la delincuente que no quería decir nada, intento de pensar en una excusa pero sabiendo que ella no daba buenas excusas, necesitaba pensar que a la vez fuese un mentira pero también verdad.

-Es que cuando estuve con lo de Lucas, me hablo acerca de que estaba cultivando algo de unas zanahorias, les puse algo y luego estuvimos ahí esperando -explicó Gina disimuladamente.

-Si, te quedaste ahí a comer no -cuestiono recordando ese hecho.

-Así es, pero cuando llego la hora de marcharme, resulta que hubo un cierto efecto en las zanahorias, por lo que les puse, así que estuvimos observando como las zanahorias estaban cambiando de forma y se hacían mas grandes, por eso fue que volví tan tarde -añadió.

-Ah -ambos comprendieron.

-Bueno, pues si se trata de ayudar, entonces vale -se conformo el padre.

En su mente sintió ganas de suspirar pero se lo hizo dentro de su cabeza, siguió comiendo hasta que entonces sintió el mismo escozor de antes, la marca guía le estaba brillando de nuevo.

-Ah -chillo al sentir el terrible dolor en el brazo.

-¿Que te sucede? -pregunto el padre al ver como reaccionó.

Entonces Gina supuso de que le estaba hablando el oráculo, y justo no podía leerlo ahora, estaba delante de ellos, tenía que pensar en algo para quitárselos de encima.

-Ah no nada, es una picadura que me hice ayer, es que me duele que no veas -confeso.

-Puedo verlo -se puso la madre a querer ver lo que había en su brazo.

-No, en serio no es nada -reaccionó a tiempo y entonces se levanto de la silla dispuesta a irse a otra parte-, me pondré algo de la crema antimosquitos y ya estará.

Entonces se fue doblando la esquina y yendo directamente a las escaleras para ir al baño personal que había arriba. Los padres se quedaron sin entender que le sucedía.

-¿Sabes lo que le ocurre? -pregunto la madre suponiendo que algo sabía el padre.

-No -afirmo dando a entender que tenía las mismas dudas.

Ambos se quedaron sin entender lo que sucedía.

* * *

Subió y llego al baño, cerro la puerta y luego se miro el brazo.

-¿Que demonios querrá ahora? -pregunto mosqueada por tener que hablarle ahora.

Se lo miro y observo que se le reapareció un rectángulo donde ahora decía:

-Reunete conmigo en mi casa árbol para un asunto urgente, te espero en menos de dos horas -leyó lo que decía y supo entender que por algúna razón el oráculo le pedía que viniese.

No sabía que hacer, era demasiado temprano para poder ir, pero sabiendo que dentro de poco le tocaría superar su segunda prueba no había mas remedió, se decidió rápidamente a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, se quito la camisa y luego siguió dispuesta a darse un baño rápido.

Después de todo eso bajo de vuelta al salón y ahí ya estaba vestida con todo y con la mochila preparada.

-Disculpad pero me tengo que ir, tengo un asunto urgente con Lucas -aviso Gina.

-¿Para que? -pregunto la madre.

Entonces se quedo buscando una excusa, pensó en lo mas obvio que se le podía ocurrir.

-Pues resulta que ha tenido un pequeño lío con sus plantas y me pide que le ayude porque tiene demasiado, así que posiblemente tenga que volver un poco mas tarde -aclaro.

Ambos lo tomaron como una afirmación razonable.

-De acuerdo, así que adiós -se dirigió hacía sus padres y les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos, luego a su hermano y se fue corriendo sin ni siquiera cerrar la puerta como debería.

Los padres se quedaron estupefactos porque ya no tenían ni idea de en que pensar, en los últimos días ella se había comportada de una forma muy extraña.

-¿Adonde crees que habrá ido exactamente? -pregunto queriendo saber la opinión de la madre.

-Bueno, se ha ido a ayudar a un chico, así que ya sabes lo que puede pasar, nuestra pequeña ya se esta haciendo mayor -opino tomándolo como algo en parte de su madurez.

-Ayy, jóvenes, siempre creciendo sin parar -dijo sarcásticamente el padre sin poder creerse que su hija hubiese llegado a eso.

Entonces Gina se puso a correr sin parar, tenía en su cabeza un montón de cuestiones de las que era incapaz de asimilar.

-¿Porque querrá verme ahora? ¿Si todavía no es el momento de hacer mi segunda prueba? -se pregunto cuestionando a si misma porque quería entender todos los hechos que tuviesen lugar con la petición del oráculo.

Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al instituto, ahí tomo el mismo camino de siempre, doblo la esquina y llego al patio donde ahí estaba el hueco secreto, se junto delante del muro de arbustos y espero a que luego se abriese, estaba ahí parada y no sucedía nada.

-Vamos vamos -se dijo nerviosa porque no quería llegar a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

En ese momento los arbustos se apartaron, se quitaron de en medio mostrando la puerta hecha con vallas, se apartaron todos y al instante se abrió la puerta, la cruzo y siguió el mismo recorrido de antes. Recorrió el silencioso sendero del cual le seguía dando pavor por su tono oscuro y sombrío.

Al cabo del rato acabo llegando a la casa árbol del oráculo, se abrieron las puertas y entonces entro y siguió el mismo recorrido que había tomado las ultimas dos veces.

Se abrió la ultima puerta y ella paso, ahí se encontró sentado el oráculo.

-Bienvenida querida, te estaba esperando -se presento ilusionada el oráculo.

-¿A que demonios me ha hecho venir? ¿Sabe que hora es? ¿Y encima con el calor que hace? -pregunto poniendose molesta Gina, luego se sentó y se dirigió seriamente hacía ella.

-Por eso mismo te he hecho venir -aclaro el oráculo.

-¿Como? -pregunto Gina sin comprender a que se refería.

-Veras, ayer te dije que debías encontrar el aceite sulfúrico, pero no te dije como debías de hacerlo -explicó el oráculo dando a entender que había otra cosa mas.

Gina se quedo con una mirada de escepticismo al intentar analizar eso.

-¿Porque? ¿Acaso hay algo que no me hayas contado? -pregunto queriendo suponer que se estaba tramando algo e iba a resultar peligroso.

-Mas o menos, la cosa es así: al lugar al que vas hará mucho calor, tanto como un volcán, para poder agarrar el bote que contiene el aceite sulfúrico tendrás que pasar por un camino que desprende mucho calor y muchos vapores gaseosos, si quieres pasar por ahí, tendrás que ser fuerte y soportar esas temperaturas, ¿estas dispuesta a hacer eso? -le explicó razonadamente el oráculo al dar entender que la prueba que iba a tener resultaba mas difícil y mas insoportable aún que la anterior.

Gina se lo pensó, estaba claro que la prueba iba a ser muy dura, y hoy que justo se tenía que enfrentar a las peores condiciones, pero ahora que estaba muy cerca de conseguir su afecto, no veía otra forma de poder conseguirlo, tenía que ser esto o nada.

-De acuerdo -acepto Gina con tono decidido.

-Bien, pero para esto necesitaras esto -entonces mostró la daga justificadora, se la entrego.

-¿La daga justificadora? -cuestiono Gina extrañada al ver que se la entregaba después de habérsela entregado ayer.

-La daga es el arma mas poderosa de entre todas las herramientas, la zona a la que vas hay un guardián que esta hecho de una gran cantidad de lava solida, tienes que enfrentarte a el, ser mas lista que el, y luego cuando lo hayas hecho, clavale la daga y será justificado -explicó el oráculo dando a entender que necesitaba esa daga para vencer al monstruo guardián que defendía el bote.

Comprendió Gina, aunque le resultaba algo difícil tener que enfrentarse a alguien hecho de pura lava, ya tuvo su dificultad con el monstruo verdoso, pero esto era un reto aún mas doloroso.

-De acuerdo -acepto y entonces se dispuso a irse, guardo la daga en su mochila-. ¿Cuando puedo ir?

-En cuanto salgas de aquí, la marca guía te mandara hacía su posición, y luego de ahí ya sabes lo que sucederá -detallo el oráculo.

-Bien, ¿hay una cosa mas? -pregunto por si acaso.

-No hay nada mas querida, ya puedes marcharte -espeto el oráculo.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos mas tarde, volveré lo mas que pueda -reafirmo y entonces se marcho por la puerta.

Ahora que estaba sola, el oráculo empezo a esbozar de nuevo su malévola sonrisa.

-El momento esta llegando, el momento esta llegando, ja ja -dijo y empezo a reír como siempre.

* * *

Gina salió del bosque y acabo volviendo al patio, una vez ahí espero a que le indicase la marca guía para saber adonde tenía que ir, aprovechando, se puso a mirar la daga justificadora, le seguía teniendo dudas aquella arma, quería saber como funcionaba, toco el circulo del centro de la empuñadura, en cuanto lo toco sintió como si hubiese soltado un alarido.

Fue tan de golpe que la acabo tirando por accidente, se llevo un susto de muerte, la volvió a coger queriendo saber que fue eso, la miro de ambos lados para saber si había algo oculto que no había visto, volvió a tocar el mismo lugar y no ocurría nada, pensó que a lo mejor era su imaginación.

En ese momento sintió de nuevo el escozor, miro su brazo y la marca guía empezo a dibujarle un cuadro de letras donde decía:

-Dirigite a la entrada del parque industrial de Venture Falls que hay colina arriba -leyó lo que decía, con eso pudo entender que tenía que ir directamente a la entrada para poder pasar al bosque de las montañas que había en el pueblo.

Supo lo que tenía que hacer y marcho directamente a comprobarlo.

* * *

Corrió lo mas que pudo y acabo llegando a la parte baja del parque, se detuvo y empezo a suspirar del cansancio que tenía, saco de su mochila un pañuelo de tela y se lo paso tanto por el cabello como por la cara, estaba sudando tanto que ya no podía dejar de correr mas.

Ahora que había llegado, se quedo esperando a que ahora la marca guía le dijese el acertijo, miro a ambos lados pensando en donde podría estar aquella zona oculta, ya había visto que se encontraba metida en monumentos nacionales, pero donde podría estar metida en medio de un bosque que casi no tiene nada.

Entonces la marca guía empezo a aparecer, se lo miro de nuevo y ahí apareció el rectángulo donde ponía el acertijo, decía:

-La luz siempre esta, marcando el tiempo en todo momento, con solo marcar un reflejo, se puede saber donde esta avanzando, con solo apuntarlo en las dos secciones, se puede abrir un nuevo canal donde permitir pasar la iluminación.

Al leer eso se quedo con mas dudas que el que había leído antes, aquello no parecía tener mucha lógica, tampoco la tuvo el otro, pero si este significaba algo, tenía que pensarlo con mucha lógica.

-La luz siempre esta, marcando el tiempo en todo momento, con solo marcar un reflejo, se puede saber donde esta avanzando -se quedo pensando en aquello que decía, algo relacionado con el tiempo y la luz tenía que ver, la luz era el sol que siempre estaba, pero el tiempo, el tiempo lo marcaba un reloj, entonces llego a la cuenta-. El reloj de sol que se encuentra aquí a unos metros.

Rápidamente se puso a correr a buscar el reloj de sol, anduvo con mucha prisa por todo el recorrido hasta llegar al extremo donde estaba el reloj de sol, observo la columna de aluminio con una plataforma plana que tenía encima.

Se junto y observo que tenía razón sobre lo que decía, el reloj era el que marcaba en todo momento los reflejos del sol que decían en que momento avanzaba el dia.

-Si ahí esta -se dijo ilusionada al ver que lo resolvió. Pero todavía quedaba resolver como hacía para poder abrirlo, el acertijo tenía otra parte-. Con solo apuntarlo en las dos secciones, se puede abrir un nuevo canal.

Se quedo analizando ese mensaje, estaba claro que algo relacionado con dos cosas tenía que ver, y tenía que marcarlas, ¿pero que era?, algo relacionado con el reloj suponía ser, entonces lo miro fijamente, habían dos secciones, una de ellas marcaba las dos, y luego estaba el trozo ese que servía para poder marcar los minutos, entonces al ver las dos cosas se dio cuenta, tenía que marcar las dos secciones para hacer que se abriese.

Agarro el trozo y lo fue pasando por ambos extremos, lo hizo y no paso nada, pero enseguida las dos lineas dibujadas empezaron a desprender una extraña energía, era la misma que había desprendido la estatua del conquistador, se salió de las lineas y empezo a extenderse por todo el reloj, luego desaparecieron metiendose dentro de la redonda.

Al cabo del rato empezo a abrirse en cuatro secciones, Gina se hizo a un lado porque veía como se estaba abriendo. Las cuatro secciones siguieron abriendose hasta mostrar un hueco que había en el centro, era una compuerta secreta.

Termino de abrirse del todo y salió desprendido del hueco un fétido polvo sulfúrico, como si fuese la entrada a una mina que no la hubiesen abierto en mucho tiempo.

Al ver que parecía estar ya abierta del todo, avanzo lentamente para ver lo que había, apenas se veía algo, no sabía cuanta profundidad tenía pero entonces al apoyar el pie se resbalo una pequeña piedra y esta acabo cayendo dentro, se pudo notar enseguida el golpeteo, no parecía ser tan profundo, apenas unos tres centímetros por lo menos.

También pudo notar que había como una escalera hecha de rocas, no sabía si aquello aguantaría su peso o no, pero era lo mejor que tenía, se apoyo encima y empezo a bajar agarrandose de los peldaños que estaban sujetos.

Bajo y bajo hasta que al cabo de medio minuto toco tierra firme, aterrizo forzosamente sobre el suelo, suspiro amargadamente al notar el tremendo calor que hacía ahí, había mas humedad y mas calor que arriba. En ese momento oyó un extraño sonido mecánico, miro hacía arriba y observo que se estaba cerrando. Paso lo mismo que con el anterior, se cerraba la salida para que no escapase de su prueba, se cerro del todo y quedo completamente a oscuras.

De pronto se hizo la luz, observo que a lo lejos había como una luz roja que se veía a lo lejos, entonces supuso que debía de ser como el anterior, ahí había una sala y se encontraba la herramienta, se dispuso a ir ahí para saber si era lo que suponía.

Anduvo por aquel túnel del que se podía notar que estaba hecho de piedra caliza, era como estar en una autentica mina solo que ahí hacía mas calor que en cualquier lugar del que hubiese entrado.

Llego al final del túnel y ahí salió, ahí pudo ver que no era exactamente una sala, era una plataforma de roca que colgaba de una pequeña columna que había abajo, mientras que abajo había todo un río de lava que fluía por ambas partes, era como si no viniese de ningúna parte.

Gina no sabía si aquello era lava o no, cogío una piedra y la lanzo al interior, la piedra cayo y al instante en vez de quedarse flotando, se desintegro en menos que nada.

Se quedo atemorizada al ver que si caía ahí, acabaría muerta y no se daría cuenta.

Miro al frente y ahí observo que a lo lejos de la plataforma, había un objeto iluminado con una luz muy rojiza, acerco a un mas la mirada y supo darse cuenta de lo que se trataba, era el bote donde estaba el aceite sulfúrico, lo tenía ahí delante.

Se dispuso a ir ahí, empezo a avanzar por todo la plataforma hasta llegar al pequeño puente estrecho que colgaba, estaba claro de que si perdía el equilibrio, acabaría cayéndose, tenía que ir con cuidado o sino tendría un fatal destino. Empezo a caminar lentamente por todo el puente, era como estar encima de la cuerda floja, no podía perder el equilibrio, siguió avanzando pero con mucho cuidado de no caerse, extendió los brazos para darse estabilidad, seguía así sin parar, ya casi le faltaba unos metros y llegaría, pero le resultaba bastante difícil.

-Vamos vamos, lo vamos a conseguir -se decía a si misma para darse confianza.

Siguió avanzando mientras no miraba lo que tenía debajo, si seguía así al final pasaría lo que tenía que pasar. A medida que seguía avanzando, pudo darse cuenta del tremendo calor que hacía, había tanta humedad que le costaba seguir adelante, pero no tenía otra opción, ahora no podía echarse a atrás, se esforzó lo suficiente por continuar.

-¿Porque hace tanto calor aquí? -se pregunto quejándose del calor que tenía, ahí entonces llego a la cuenta de lo que le había dicho el oráculo, y tenía bastante razón.

De pronto se oyó algo, miro hacía ambos lados y observo que partes del techo se abrieron y empezo a fluir cascadas de lava, así era como salía de la lava, pero aún le costaba entender de donde venía, supuestamente venía de la parte arriba, pero como era si mas arriba había mas tierra, aquello ya no tenía ningún sentido pero lo dejo a un lado porque ya había tenido mas que suficiente.

Siguió avanzando lentamente por todo el puente a pesar del calor terrible que hacía, no podía parar de seguir avanzando, estaba tan metido ahí que no podía parar, era como si le hubiesen dado la cuerda.

Se canso de seguir avanzando y al final empezo a correr, dio unos metros mas y al final resulto que acabo llegando donde estaba el bote, estaba encima de un pedestal de roca, el bote era un pequeño recipiente de forma ondulada y de color negro.

-Uff -suspiro aliviada al ver que por fin llego.

Entonces se puso a ver como hacía para llevarse el bote, supuso que podía llevárselo así como así, pero después de lo ocurrido con el ser verdoso, empezo a pensar que a lo mejor si se llevaba eso, acababa despertando al propio monstruo de aquel lugar, cosa que no lo veía, pero se hacía una supuesta idea con toda la lava que había.

Al final decidió cogerlo, lo agarro de un tirón y no ocurrió nada.

-Por fin -se dijo ilusionada al ver que lo cogío.

En ese momento se empezo a oír un ruido extraño, se oyó como si todo el lugar estuviese temblando, como si al cogerlo hubiese hecho enfadar a la propia sala. No entendía que era lo que sucedía pero pudo entender que era una súbita tensión producía por haber quitado el bote de donde estaba, en ese momento se oyó como si algo se moviese, miro hacía abajo y observo que la lava se estaba moviendo, algo de ahí estaba apunto de salir.

La lava estaba tomando forma, siguió moviendose hasta quedar directamente de frente sobre la pequeña plataforma, entonces un chorro de lava empezo a crecer hasta formar una columna, siguió creciendo y entonces pudo notarse como se le hizo una cara, se podía ver unos ojos salidos del resto de todo el cuerpo y por arriba había unos cuernos que le sobresalían.

-Oh dios no -se dijo Gina alarmada al ver que era.

El monstruo de lava hizo un gemido y entonces se abalanzo.

Gina rápidamente salió corriendo pero al cabo de unos metros se torció con los zapatos de tacón y se cayo, sobre el propio puente, miro hacía atrás y observo como el monstruo toco completamente forma, cayo encima de la plataforma pequeña y se le hicieron las patas y los brazos, avanzo y al tener toda la lava liquida, pudo atravesar el pedestal y luego se le regenero esa parte.

Rápidamente Gina se levanto dispuesta a escapar de aquel monstruo, corrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero sin caerse porque ya veía que aquella columna podía ser algo inestable, intento de huir lo mas fácil que pudiese sin poder romper nada del puente de piedra, miro hacía atrás y observo como el monstruo la seguía persiguiendo sin parar, a pesar del enorme cuerpo obeso que tenía el monstruo, al puente de piedra no pasaba nada, y eso encima de las enormes pisadas que daba.

Siguió pero entonces volvió a torcerse, se enderezo de nuevo pero esta vez por accidente acabo clavando el tacón en la piedra, el ruido que hizo fue algo que llamo demasiado la atención, ambos se quedaron quietos porque no querían suponer lo que ellos ya estaban pensando.

Entonces el puente de piedra empezo a tener fracturas por todas partes, se extendieron por todo el puente, la ultima de todas esas fracturas hizo que se partiese un trozo de piedra, con eso hizo sonar un ruido muy inquietante.

Lentamente Gina movió la cabeza mirando fijamente al monstruo de lava y le esbozo una sonrisa sarcástica al ver lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

El monstruo lo reconoció y rápidamente se puso a correr para perseguirla una vez mas, Gina se puso a correr con toda la velocidad que tenía para poder largarse de ahí cuanto antes. A medida que iban corriendo se podía notar como parte del puente de piedra se estaba rompiendo con cada pisada, Gina era la que mas iba delante pero el monstruo por alguna extraña razón aguantaba como podía a medida que iba corriendo dando enormes pisadas sobre el inestable puente.

Casi estaba apunto de llegar al final pero el monstruo estaba avanzando, en cuestión de segundos la iba a coger, al ver que no iba a llegar decidió tomar la opción mas insensata que había hecho nunca, en cuanto estaba al borde, salto dando una voltereta al aire y acabo cayendo de cabeza sobre la plataforma grande, se fijo que el monstruo ya estaba cerca, así que aprovechando, dio un golpe al puente estrecho y entonces todo se fracturo enseguida.

El monstruo lo reconoció y empezo a correr lo mas rápido que podía, a medida que iba avanzando el puente empezo a partirse en varios pedazos, siguió así hasta que casi agarro la niña pero por desgracia el puente se partío del todo y el monstruo cayo.

Gina se enderezo y observo como el monstruo se deshizo en lava liquida y cayo por completo al río de lava que se lo trago sin dejar ni rastro.

-Bueno, puedo haber sido peor -dijo sarcásticamente al ver lo fácil que le costo matar al guardián de la sala, cogío rápidamente el bote y lo metió dentro del bolso.

Pero en ese mismo momento hubo una erupción de lava que salió disparada como un géiser, Gina se tambaleo hacía atrás y observo como aquella lava no paraba de crecer, de pronto entre la columna de lava liquida, salto el monstruo aterrizando de golpe contra el suelo.

-Oh dios no -se dijo desesperada al ver que no lo mato.

El monstruo se levanto poniendose y empezo a hacer unos extraños gemidos, pero esta vez mas fuertes que los anteriores, eran gemidos de odio y furia, alzo la mirada y observo de vuelta a la niña que trataba de llevarse el bote.

-No por favor no -suplico Gina queriendo que no le hiciese daño.

El monstruo resoplo de una manera inverosímil, entonces miro a otra dirección y observo que entre el bolso tenía una botella de agua. Gina se fijo en ello y supo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Reaccionó y el monstruo y se puso a andar para quitársela antes de que la usase.

Gina supuso lo que pasaba si le daba el agua, entonces la cogío y desesperadamente la abrió, le quito la tapa y en cuanto tuvo al monstruo cerca, le tiro todo el contenido encima.

El chorro del agua se le acumulo en su cuerpo hacíendole salir vapor de todo su cuerpo, le fue tan doloroso que empezo a gemir de dolor por culpa de eso, se estaba calentando.

Gina observo sorprendida como el monstruo empezo a tambalearse a causa de haberle tirado el agua, se puso las manos en la cara y dio vueltas una y otra vez como si no viese nada, al final no pudo mas y se desparramo cayéndose de espaldas, quedo redimido y sin poder moverse.

Se quedo sorprendida al ver lo que ocurrió, no pudo creer como solamente unas gotas de agua pudieron acabar con el, pero todavía seguía vivo, y solamente había una forma de terminar con el.

Rápidamente cogío la daga justificadora y fue directa a clavársela, se junto delante de el y en cuanto estuvo apunto de de hacerlo, el monstruo gimió y alzo el brazo.

Puso una mirada que hacía parecer como si estuviese sufriendo, como si no quisiese que lo hiciera, Gina no entendió que era lo que pasaba pero pudo entender que el monstruo no quería morir, tenía algo de compasión, pudo notar su mirada de sufrimiento, su miedo, su desesperación, quiso dejarle ahí y esperar a que se recuperase, pero si no salía de ahí sin justificarle, entonces no superaría su prueba, tenía que hacerlo a pesar de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-Lo siento, pero esto te dolerá mas a ti que a mi -dijo disculpándose y entonces le clavo la daga encima. Todo el cuerpo del monstruo empezo a fracturarse y una brillante luz le cubrió el cuerpo a medida que hacía unos terribles gemidos de dolor, todo su cuerpo empezo a vibrar y a calentarse mas de la cuenta, al final se sobrecalento tanto que acabo explotando en mil destellos amarillos.

Gina resoplo suspirando de la agonía de lo que hizo, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto o no, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer. No lo había matado, lo había liberado de su sufrimiento, pero tenía aún sus dudas acerca de aquel monstruo, no la estaba mirando como el anterior monstruo, la estaba mirando como si quisiese dejarle vivir, había algo aquí que no cuadraba, no cuadraba nada desde que empezó lo de las pruebas, y ahora tenía que averiguarlo otra vez.

* * *

Gina le entrego el bote al oráculo y ella se quedo mirando con ilusión.

-Vaya, cada dia pareces ser mas fuerte -opino el oráculo al ver que superaba con creces la prueba.

-Creo que es solamente por tener suerte -rectifico incrédulamente Gina.

Entonces el oráculo saco la tapa con sus afiladas uñas, lo destapo y se pudo oler el sulfuro volcánico que salía de ahí, era como si fuese liquido de lava sacado del interior de un volcán y estuviese tapado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Que es lo que hace esa cosa? -pregunto Gina queriendo saber para que lo necesitaba.

-Este aceite sirve para mojar la cuchilla de la daga, una vez este rellena toda la punta, su corte será mas fuerte -aclaro el oráculo y entonces saco una gota del aceite de color gris parecido al mercurio, cayo sobre su dedo y lo relleno por toda la yema.

-Aja -comprendió Gina, en ese momento recordó sus dudas acerca del monstruo.

Entonces se enderezo mirando fijamente al oráculo y empezo a explicar:

-Disculpe señora oráculo, no que es lo que pasa pero, cada vez que me enfrento a esos monstruos, siento como si tuviesen algo de compasión, como de humanidad, entiendo que antes solían ser caballeros, pero siento por algúna razón que todavía tienen algo de humanidad dentro -dijo queriendo resolver ese asunto que tantas dudas le daba.

Carraspeo bufando el oráculo y entonces ella también se enderezo mirando fijamente a Gina.

-Lo que les sucedió a aquellos hombres fue terrible, y no hay manera de hacerlo volver a atrás, la única forma de quitarles ese sufrimiento, es justificándoles con la daga, así les puedes liberar de ese sufrimiento que tantos años han tenido por siempre -expreso sinceramente el oráculo.

-¿Así que es normal que muestren algo de compasión? -cuestiono.

-Así es, siguen siendo hombres, solamente están atrapados en cuerpos que los están matando desde dentro, es mejor que tengan ese destino a que seguir siendo lo que son, si hubiese algún tipo de magia que pudiese hacerles retroceder ese hechizo, lo haría, pero ya no queda nada de magia -reafirmo el oráculo dando a entender el motivo por el cual se necesitaban justificarles.

-Entiendo -comprendió Gina tímidamente, le daba algo pena verlos sufrir así.

El oráculo tapo de el bote, lo apoyo en otro extremo y entonces miro perplejamente a Gina.

-¿Que sucede querida? ¿Parece que todavía tienes dudas? -pregunto suponiendo que estaba triste o deprimida por algo.

-No se, creo que es todo este asunto, me mantiene todavía con dudas, siento como si no estuviese haciendo lo correcto, quiero decir, lo paso muy bien con Lucas, pero nunca logro convencerle de cuanto le quiero, y quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer esto y que termine cuanto antes, pero sigo creyendo de que si voy por este camino, solamente acabare entorpeciendo las cosas como hago siempre -dijo exponencialmente Gina, luego empezo a sollozar.

-Oh vamos querida, no te sientas así -insistió preocupada el oráculo y entonces se levanto dispuesta a tranquilizar a la niña, se acurruco delante suyo y dejo apoyarse su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder -confeso Gina sollozando desesperadamente.

-No te preocupes, nada va a sucederte, no tienes porque tener miedo de todo, es normal tener miedo, pero no podemos dejar que ese miedo corrompa nuestra forma de ser, ¿lo comprendes? -expreso el oráculo para que entendiese de que no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Lo comprendo -reafirmo Gina tranquilizandose.

-Ves, ves que es agradable sentirse mejor -espeto sinceramente el oráculo.

-Si -afirmo Gina.

Entonces el oráculo se saco un pañuelo viejo y algo estropeado pero servía, se lo paso a Gina y ella se froto los ojos para quitarse las lagrimas de los ojos, luego se sonó la nariz porque sentía que se le habían subido los mocos con las lagrimas.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto ella.

-Si -afirmo y entonces le devolvió el pañuelo.

Luego ella volvió a su asiento dejando tranquila a Gina.

-Por cierto oráculo -dijo.

-¿Si?

-¿Porque me has hecho esto de la prueba esta? ¿Porque esto del calor cuando justo hoy hace un dia que parece el infierno? -pregunto acordándose de ese asunto.

-Veras querida, a veces, cuando algo nos desafía, en ocasiones tenemos que desafiarlo nosotros mismos, hoy has superado tu prueba del calor, y eso es bueno, porque puedo que en algúna ocasión difícil, puedas utilizar eso para superarlo -aclaro expresamente el oráculo.

-¿Que quiere decir eso? -pregunto sin comprender a que quería llegar con esa explicación.

-Ya lo comprenderás mas tarde, ahora vuelve a casa, pronto seguramente tendrás que reunirte con Lucas me equivoco -pidió el oráculo.

-Así es -afirmo Gina ilusionada con esa idea, entonces se levanto dispuesta a irse.

-Procura que ese corazón siga siendo bien fuerte, porque cuanto mas poderoso, mas fuerte será el hechizo -aviso sinceramente.

-Lo tendré en cuenta -acepto encantado esa idea y entonces marcho directa a la puerta.

-Recuerda también que mañana tienes la ultima prueba, una herramienta mas, y todo termina -aviso el oráculo dando la importancia del asunto.

-Eso mismo haré oráculo -acepto Gina con tono decidido y entonces marcho por la puerta, se cerro dejando solo al oráculo de nuevo.

El oráculo se enderezo en su silla y entonces volvió a mostrar su verdadera faceta terrorífica, agarro de vuelta la daga y la miro perplejamente para observar a las almas que habían dentro.

-Estáis cómodos ahí muchachos, no os podéis lo que os esta pasando ahí dentro y lo que me esta pasando aquí afuera, pronto seré libre, y vosotros seréis pastos de las llamas -comento severamente el oráculo mientras empezo a reír malévolamente.

Miro a través del mango de la daga, los dos individuos que estaban encerrados en la daga, uno era el otro caballero, y el otro era un hombre de aspecto algo obeso y de pelo rojizo, estaban ambos sufriendo y gritando desesperados sin que se oyese nada.

-Pronto seré libre, pronto seré libre, ¡pronto seré libre! -grito con eufórica el oráculo mientras alzaba la daga y reía con voz malvada.

Gina siguió el mismo recorrido por todo el bosque a medida que pensaba en que ya no le quedaba nada para terminar con las pruebas, mañana una mas, y pronto todo lo que deseaba, se haría realidad.

¡El gran dia estaba apunto de llegar!

* * *

Esa misma tarde, cuanto ya estaba todo un poco oscurecido, Lucas se quedo esperando a unos metros mas adelante de donde estaban los cines, miro frecuentemente la hora porque quería saber si Gina iba a venir o no.

Lo miro otra vez y ya había pasado como un minuto mas tarde de la hora acordada, empezo a pensar que no vendría, aunque conociendo a Gina, supuso que siempre tomaría el mismo error.

En ese mismo instante en otro sitio, Gina venía corriendo desesperada porque se le hacía tarde, otra vez había pasado con lo mismo de antes, ya no tenía ni idea de cuales eran las calles.

-Voy a llegar, voy a llegar, voy a llegar -se decía una y otra vez mientras corría sin parar.

Lucas seguía esperando y empezo a preocuparse demasiado, entendía que las películas empezaban dentro de unos quince minutos, pero quería tener tiempo suficiente para poder alquilar la entrada en las taquillas, y eso de que tenían antes que elegir que ver.

En la esquina, apareció Gina y se quedo tan agotada que se aferro a un poste de semáforo mientras respiraba profundamente como si hubiese hecho la peor corría de su vida. Alzo la mirada y observo que ahí estaba Lucas, esperando cerca de la acera como si fuese una sombra en la pared.

-Ahí estas -se dijo ilusionada y entonces se dispuso a ir, pero en cuanto dio un paso, se torció el talón de vuelto con los zapatos de tacón y volvió a caerse de nuevo.

Se levanto pero teniendo una mala cara.

-Odio estos tacones -se dijo enfurruñada.

Lucas volvió a levantarse el brazo y miro que ya habían pasado como unos tres minutos desde la hora acordada, en ese mismo momento oyó un gemido agudo que le aterrorizo, miro al lado y observo despavorido a una horrible imagen que venía hacía el.

El extraño individuo dio un paso hacía adelante y se mostró resultando ser Gina.

-¿Has esperado demasiado? -pregunto sarcásticamente y con tono amargado.

-Gina -dijo sorprendido al ver su horrible aspecto.

-¿Que te pasa niño ecologista, nunca has visto a una niña mal arreglada? -pregunto incrédulamente y entonces empezo a tambalearse.

Rápidamente Lucas la cogío a tiempo y la levanto, estaba en un estado que parecía deprimente.

-¿Pero que te ha pasado para estar así? -pregunto queriendo saber a que se debía su estado.

-Tu eres lo que me ha pasado para estar así -comento acariciando su mejilla y luego riendo de una forma inverosímil, estaba atontada de todo el cansancio que tenía.

-Dios mío, vas a tener que limpiarte un poco, estas bastante sucia -indico preocupado Lucas y entonces saco de la mochila que tenía detrás una botella de agua, saco una caja de pañuelos y quito uno, luego abrió la botella y puso el pañuelo encima, lo dio vuelta y quedo el pañuelo mojado.

Cogío a Gina y le coloco el pañuelo para poder limpiarle la cara, en cuanto se lo puso encima ella se asusto y se corrió a un lado dando un tremendo alarido.

-¿Que haces? -pregunto ella pensando que le quería hacer impropio.

-Pues quería ponerte esto para limpiarte la cara -aclaro Lucas.

Se quedo estancada Gina de nuevo al reconocer su tremendo error.

-Ah vale lo siento -perdono y luego dejo que se la limpiase.

-No importa -perdono y entonces se puso a limpiarle la cara, apoyo el pañuelo encima y se lo froto desde la sien hasta las mejillas, se podía nota como se estaba manchando debido a que le quitaba toda la mugre negra de la cara.

En ese momento, Gina no podía parar de contemplar el tremendo color de los ojos de Lucas, eran tan marrones que le hacía parecer estar viendo otra cosa, no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo al verlos pero era maravilloso tener esa hermosa visión de el.

Termino de limpiarle la cara, quito el pañuelo.

-Ya esta -aviso.

-Vaya, eso ha sido muy enloquecedor -comento Gina sorprendida por lo que había visto.

-¿Como? -no comprendió lo que dijo ella.

Entonces reaccionó y se dio cuenta de la estupidez que dijo.

-Ah no es nada, solamente son cosas mías -comento disculpándose, luego se río de la vergüenza que tenía por haber dicho eso, ambos acabaron riéndose de lo absurdo que resultaba todo.

En ese momento Gina se dio cuenta del tremendo sudor que tenía en la cabeza, sentir ese sudor le hacía acordarse de ese momento que estuvo en la zona volcánica.

-Dios mío, pero mira cuanto calor hace aquí -comento sorprendida por el cambió de temperatura.

-Así es, y menos mal que hemos venido tarde, porque con el calor que hace, vamos a acabar fritos como pollos asados -opino expresamente Lucas.

Estuvo de acuerdo con eso, entonces se acordo de para que era por lo que habían venido a hacer.

-Por cierto, ¿y lo de el cine? -pregunto acordándose.

Entonces reacciono Lucas acordándose también.

-Oh si, hace ya como mas de diez minutos que faltan para que comiencen las películas, entramos dentro y averiguamos que ver -sugirió Lucas al ver el poco tiempo que tenían.

-Si -afirmo Gina y entonces ambos marcharon directos a pedir.

Durante el camino se mantuvieron muy callados hasta que entonces Gina comento:

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que cosas van a dar? -pregunto por saber si ya tenía algo planeado.

-Bueno, no mire que había, pero debo de pensar que entre los estrenos que ahí, no debe de haber nada, seguramente películas de monstruos o algo así -supuso Lucas expresamente.

-Ah -comprendió Gina al suponer la realidad del asunto.

-¿Te gustan a ti las películas de monstruos? -pregunto por curiosidad.

-Bueno, me gusta ver eso de monstruos pelearse, pero resulta todo tan repetitivo, me parece que Hollywood se están quedando sin ideas -opino sarcásticamente.

-Es verdad -opino lo mismo Gina y aquello le dio risa.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que entonces Lucas se acordo de una pelicula que podría estar bien.

-Bueno, ahora que me acuerdo, creo que había visto la publicidad de una pelicula romántica de época, algo tipo de Disney, no se como se llamaba, pero...

-Oh si, veamos esa, porfa, porfa -insistió Gina entusiasmada como una niña pequeña.

Lucas no pudo creer la ilusión que tenía, y eso de que la había visto algo intranquila.

-De acuerdo, pues probemos de ver esa -sugirió Lucas y entonces ambos marcharon teniendo a Gina ilusionada como si estuviese apunto de ver una maravilla.

Entraron en el cine y ahí intentaron de desplazarse por todo el lugar debido a la cantidad de gente que había, tanto niños como adultos no paraban de ir de un lado para otro teniendo sus bolsas de palomitas en la mano.

Fueron mirando de un lado a otro intentando de buscar la venta de entradas, había tanta gente que les costaba ver donde estaba.

-¿Ves tu donde esta el departamento de ventas? -pregunto Gina.

-No, pero debe de estar cerca, esto no puede ser tan grande -concluyo Lucas.

Siguieron avanzando por todo el recorrido, alrededor estaban puesto los pósters de todas las películas y eventos que iban a dar próximamente, algunas tenían muy buena pinta. Siguieron y siguieron hasta que al fin encontraron el lugar y resulto que estaba al fondo.

-Ahí esta, vamos -ordeno Lucas y cogío a Gina de la mano y se la llevo tironeando hasta ahí.

Fueron corriendo hasta el puesto de venta de entradas, había algo de cola de gente, así que esperaron un rato ahí mientras disminuía cola.

-¿Ves donde pone el nombre de la pelicula? -pregunto queriendo saber donde ponía la informacíon sobre la sala donde proyectaban la pelicula.

Lucas echo un vistazo a pesar de estar algo lejos pero pudo leer algo.

-Bueno, ahí dice: Las maravillas de un época de atardeceres, ¿es esa? -leyó y luego pregunto para verificarle a Gina de que ese era el nombre.

-Ah si, esa es -afirmo Gina ilusionada.

-De acuerdo, nos quedan como ocho minutos para que comience, así que, mientras estén los trailers y la publicidad, creo que nos vamos a hace una idea de lo que vamos a durar aquí -opino Lucas al ver la enorme cola que había y el poco tiempo que les quedaban como para que empezase.

-Oh -dijo Gina desilusionada.

Esperaron como medio segundo hasta que entonces ella se fijo de que había un puesto libre.

-Ey, mira, ese esta libre -señalo Gina y entonces agarro de forma desprevenida a Lucas, ni siquiera se entero de que lo había agarrado.

Se pusieron delante del puesto donde había colocada una mujer de unos cincuenta de pelo hecho trenzas y con unas gafas bastante ampliadas.

-Hola, queremos dos entradas para: Las maravillas de una época de atardeceres, para ahora -pidió honestamente Gina.

-14,80 -pidió la mujer para pagar.

Entonces Lucas le entrego dos billetes, uno de diez y otro de cinco, la cajera lo cogío y entonces le dio el cambio de 20 centavos y las dos entradas.

-Gracias -agradeció Lucas y entonces ambos marcharon.

Lucas se quedo mirando las dos entradas y compro la paga por las entradas.

-Pues vaya, si que nos ha tocado caro -opino Lucas disgustado por todo lo que pago.

-Pero no importa, por una vez que lo hacemos -exclamo Gina honestamente.

Se lo tomo Lucas como una afirmación retórica, ambos marcharon directas a la sala.

* * *

Al cabo del rato entraron en la sala 9 y ahí empezaron a ver la pelicula, llegaron a la media hora de la peli y ahí toda la gente se quedo atónita mientras miraban lo que sucedía a continuación, apenas algúnos hombres podían soportar lo que estaban viendo, tenían que beberse todo el vaso de Coca-Cola que tenían para desahogarse.

Gina y Lucas estaban sentados en una parte y estaban disfrutando de la pelicula aunque Lucas estaba algo bastante distraído mirando la pelicula. Gina se sintió ilusionada al ver la pelicula pero le importo mas tener cerca a Lucas al lado.

Empezo a notar que se estaba aburriendo un poco con el tema de que apenas el le hacía algo de caso, estaban en un cine y ella quería probar de hacer esas cosas que hacen las parejas jóvenes, dio la vuelta la cabeza y empezó a torcer su cuello haciendo que cayese su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lucas, este reaccionó y se quito de en medio.

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto el extrañado.

Entonces Gina se quedo estancada al ver que el no se daba cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-Ah no nada, solamente quería ver esa parte desde otra perspectiva, en serio, me parece que he visto algo raro pasar por ahí -señalo Gina a la pantalla, en ese momento alguien la silencio debido a que estaba hablando demasiado fuerte-. Lo siento -se disculpo por ese error.

Lucas la perdono y entonces siguió mirando la pelicula. Gina empezo a pensar en que necesitaba otra estrategia, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que necesitaba algo mayor, necesitaba aprender de las parejas jóvenes y se le ocurrió la única cosa mas retorcida que se le podía ocurrir.

Miro hacía los bajos de Lucas y no pudo contenerse debido a lo que estaba pensando, sintió vergüenza por la tremenda idea.

Entonces empezo a mover su brazo discretamente, lo movió poco a poco hasta casi rozar la pierna de el, por desgracia no se dio cuenta, siguió moviendose hasta casi estar lo bastante cerca como para tocarle los bajos. Se enderezo un poco mas rápido y ya casi estaba un poco cerca de tocarle, intento de hacerlo lo mas rápido que podía para le diese efecto, se movió y se movió hasta que lo tenía delante, agarro de frente parte de su pierna izquierda hasta tenerlo lo bastante apretado.

Gina sintió una gran excitacíon al sentir eso, no sentía vergüenza para nada, sentía un apogeosis climax que no había sentido nunca, y era maravilloso.

En ese momento Lucas se empezo a notar algo raro, miro hacía abajo y observo que Gina lo estaba cogiendo por los bajos.

-Gina -la llamo extrañado.

Entonces ella se dio cuenta y rápidamente quito la mano del lugar.

-Perdona, es que se me cayo una palomita ahí y quería agarrarlo, pero me parece que me he pasado un poco -corroboro intentando de disculparse de manera sincera por aquel acto tan repentino, le froto la mano por todo su pantalón para fingir que no había pasado nada.

Ahí en ese momento sintió ya algo de vergüenza.

* * *

Al cabo de una hora y media, termino la pelicula y todo el mundo salió. Salieron al exterior y ambos empezaron a charlar acerca de lo bueno que estuvo.

-Bueno, no ha estado mal no -opino Lucas.

-Oh, por favor a estado genial, ya me llevaba una desesperación cuando Helen no quería comprometerse con Henry, pero mi dios que ha sido buenísimo -opino ilusionada Gina.

-Vaya, si que te gustan las películas de princesas -opino Lucas al ver como se ilusionaba.

-Así es, es que siempre me encanta ver eso de que cuando una mujer no tiene nada en la vida, acabo conociendo al hombre de su vida y esta dispuesta a todo por vivir con el -comento Gina dando a entender la idea que tenía sobre las princesas.

-Aja -comprendió Lucas.

-Tu has pensado, no se, ¿en conocer el amor de tu vida? -pregunto Gina queriendo la opinión de Lucas al respecto sobre el tema.

-Bueno, al verdad es que no lo he pensado mucho, casi estoy mas enamorado de las plantas que otra cosa, pero a mi lo que me gustaría es conocer a una mujer que no finja ser lo que no es -confeso Lucas dando a entender su idea al respecto.

En ese momento Gina reaccionó extrañada al oír eso.

-¿Tu crees eso? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, me gusta mas conocer a una persona por su personalidad que por lo que intenta de demostrar -corroboro Lucas estando de acuerdo.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida Gina al descubrir eso, aquello era algo que no sabía de Lucas, y para ser exactos, era algo que le dio mucho de que pensar.

En ese momento mientras seguían avanzando, notaron que había una extraña luz que venía de algúna parte, se giraron y miraron extrañados de donde venía.

-¿De donde viene eso? -pregunto Lucas sin notar de donde venía.

-Ahí -señalo Gina y observo una despampanante luz rojiza que venía del centro cívico que había al fondo, algo estaba sucediendo ahí y podía notarse de que se trataba de un espectáculo.

-¿Vamos a ver que es? -pregunto Lucas.

-Si -afirmo y otra vez volvió a agarrarle del brazo y tironeo de el sin darse cuenta.

Ambos fueron corriendo hacía aquel lugar y empezaban a oír como alguien hablaba a través de un micrófono, entraron en el centro cívico y ahí observaron a un extraño hombre trajeado y hablando con un micro, empezo a decir:

-Atención queridos amantes del pollo, durante mas de diez años el gran Pablo Pollo nos han enriquecido nuestros estómagos -entonces apareció un hombre vestido de pollo, era la marca del local que estaban presentando.

El hombre pollo empezó a graznar como si fuese un pollo de verdad.

Ambos se miraron dandose una mirada de curiosidad por saber lo que sucedería.

-Y por eso mismo, hoy nuestro gran Pablo Pollo va a celebrar su décimo aniversario, preparando el gran banquete de alitas de pollo que jamas haya hecho -señalo el presentador y se ilumino una plataforma donde mostraba una mesa y con algúnas sillas al lado, detrás había un muro de decorado con el dibujo del pollo.

Todo el mundo hizo un sonido de sorpresa al ver eso. El presentador subió a la plataforma:

-Queridos aficionados al pollo, queréis degustar vuestros estómagos con la mayor cantidad de alitas de pollo jamas hechas, pues para eso, solamente tenéis que concursar. ¿Quien se atreve a participar y llevarse el gran premio de la noche?

Entonces toda la gente se empezo a mirar la una a la otra queriendo saber si iban a participar o no, entonces al cabo del rato alguien contesto:

-Yo -señalo un joven hombre de aspecto de treintañero.

-Ven aquí, parece que ya tenemos al primer concursante -pidió eufóricamente el hombre.

Entonces el hombre paso corriendo y se subió a la plataforma.

-Dime gran hombre, ¿como te llamas? -pregunto el presentador.

-Martin -dijo el joven concursante.

-Ah, pues bueno Martin, ¿estas preparado para rellenar ese estomago tan plano que tienes? -pregunto sarcásticamente y entonces todo el publicó se empezo a reír a carcajadas.

-Bueno, mientras no me salga la piel de gallina -comento retóricamente Martin y luego todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas por eso.

-Bueno, pues ya que eres tan chistoso, creo que ya es hora de que sientas -insistió burlonamente el presentador y luego Martin se sentó en una de las sillas que había delante de la mesa.

El presentador siguió y en ese momento Gina tuvo una idea.

-Ey, ¿que tal si nos unimos a eso? -pregunto sugiriendo ella.

-¿En serio? -cuestiono Lucas sin creerse eso.

-Si así es, hagamos este desafío juntos, tengo el presentimiento de que podemos ganarlo -insistió Gina ilusionada con la idea.

-Pero después de todo lo que acabamos de comer -cuestiono Lucas ese hecho.

Gina intento de insistírselo de cualquier manera, quería que ambos se uniesen a aquel juego, en cuanto miraba hacía otro lado ya notaba como había mas concursantes, como siguiese así al final ya no quedaría ni sitio para ambos, ya se habían puesto a concursar unos tres mas, solamente quedaban dos asientos y entonces comenzaría el juego.

-Vamos Lucas, por una vez en tu vida puedes romper con tus principios -insistió recriminándoselo para que entendiese que a veces necesitaba pasar de algúnas cosas.

Lucas se lo pensó detenidamente y para cuando miro hacía otro lado, el presentador ya estaba esperando a que viniesen los últimos dos concursantes.

-Bueno, solamente nos quedan dos concursantes mas, quien se propone terminar con esto y ganar el gran premio de esta noche -insistió eufóricamente el presentador.

Al final una cosa llevo a la otra y al final ambos decidieron.

-Aquí -señalo Lucas.

-¡Ahí los tenemos! -señalo eufóricamente el presentador.

La gente aplaudió por eso y entonces ambos se dirigieron a la plataforma, se subieron y se juntaron delante del presentador.

-Vaya, parece que hoy tenemos a los dos concursantes mas jóvenes que hemos presenciado esta noche -comento sorprendido sarcásticamente el presentador.

La gente aplaudió al verles.

-Decidme chicos, ¿como os llamáis? -pregunto para saber sus nombres.

-Yo soy Gina -se presento ella.

Y yo soy Lucas -se presento el.

Entonces la gente aplaudió de nuevo, hasta había algo que hacía expresiones de presumir.

-Bueno, parece que esta encantadora pareja esta dispuesta a ir por todas, bueno, pues ya podéis coger sitio hay mismo -comento expresamente y luego les pidió que se sentasen en las sillas.

Entonces ambos se sentaron en las dos ultimas sillas que habían, miraron a los otros concursantes y la mayoría no tenían como el mayor aspecto que pudiesen tener como para superar la prueba, seguramente en cuanto empezasen a comer, al cabo del rato regurgitarían todo.

-Damas y caballeros, ya tenemos a nuestros concursantes, ahora solo hace falta que nuestras camareras, traigan el ramo de alitas de pollo jamas hecho. ¡Y aquí las tenemos! -señalo eufóricamente el presentador y entonces del otro lado aparecieron un grupo de camareras trayendo unas cestas llenas de alitas de pollo.

Se juntaron delante de la mesa y le colocaron a cada uno de las cestas, tanto Gina como Lucas se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la enorme cantidad de alitas de pollo que habían, al verlo empezaron a tener sus serias dudas al respecto.

¿Seguro que podemos con esto? -pregunto murmurando Gina.

-Ahora ya no nos podemos echar atrás -indico irónicamente Lucas dando a entender que ya estaban condenados a comerse todo eso.

Las camareras sirvieron todas las cestas y entonces el presentador dijo:

-Bueno, ahora que ya esta todo hecho, ahora solo hace falta poner las condiciones. Veréis, las reglas son estas: Todo aquel que intente de terminarse las alitas de que ese reloj marque los 30 minutos -señalo a un reloj enorme de plástico que había colocado en un extremo- se termina el juego, pero aquel que no pueda comerse todo, quedara descalificado, pero si nadie se termina las alitas a tiempo, entonces todos quedan descalificados.

-¡Oh! -dijo disgustadamente el público al oír eso.

-Oh, no os preocupéis todos recibirán un premio por su parte -añadió específicamente.

-Ah -comprendió la gente y entonces volvieron a aplaudir.

-Muy bien, que comience el juego, la prueba empieza dentro de: 4, 3, 2... 1 -hizo la cuenta atrás y entonces el reloj empezo a contar.

Todos agarraron una alita y empezaron a disgustarla sin parar, tragaron y tragaron sin parar debido a que se les agotaba el tiempo, Gina y Lucas comían como podían, con solo degustarlas ya sentían que se estaban atragantando de la peor manera, y lo peor de todo era el sabor picante que tenían, era tanto que sentían que se estaban quemando por dentro.

La gente se estaba poniendo nerviosa porque no sabía quien era el que iba a ganar, todos iban a la misma velocidad pero solo uno podía aguantarlo.

Gina se termino una y luego siguió con otra, agarro un trozo y ya parecía que se estaba comportando como una canibal por comer de esa manera.

-¿Cuantas te has comido ya? -pregunto Lucas.

-Yo unas cuatro -confeso ella.

-Yo unas cinco -confeso el y siguió comiendo.

El reloj seguía avanzando y ya estaba marcando los cinco minutos, todavía tenían algo de tiempo.

Uno de los concursantes que era un hombre enorme de aspecto afroamericano se comía unas ocho alitas y ya no pudo mas, tiro los huesos y empezo a resoplar de lo cansado que estaba.

-Ufff, parece que ya tenemos a uno descalificado -anunció el presentador.

-Rápido Gina, ya ha caído uno, nos faltan esos dos de ahí -insistió Lucas al ver que ya tenían una posibilidad mas.

Siguieron comiendo y ya se habían zampado como unas siete alitas, y eso de que había mas de una docena.

Pasaba el reloj y ya habían pasado como unos quince minutos, el tiempo se acababa.

Continuaban zampandose las alitas sin problemas y entonces el segundo concursante, una mujer de unos cuarenta años con gafas y con el pelo teñido no pudo mas.

-Oh oh, otro mas que queda descalificado, al final de todo parece que uno de estos tres va a acabar terminando pronto -anunció y luego opino sarcásticamente el presentador.

Los demás siguieron comiendo y entonces Lucas empezo a sentir nauseas, Gina se dio cuenta.

-¿Que te ocurre? -pregunto ella queriendo saber que le ocurría.

-No siento nada en la lengua, creo que se me han quemado las papilas gustativas -comento tartamudeando Lucas y mostrando la lengua llena del pegote de salsa barbacoa.

-Vamos Lucas, no puedes rendirte, tenemos que ganar, ese tío de ahí Martin ni siquiera le ha ocurrido nada y todavía siguió zampándoselas todas.

Entonces ambos se fijaron que estaba el primer concursante degustando las alitas sin ni siquiera pasarle nada, era como indestructible y una tremenda maquina de tragar.

-Dios mío, ¿pero que es ese tío? -pregunto expresamente Lucas.

-No lo se, pero no nos va a a derrotar a nosotros, vamos -acordo y entonces ambos volvieron a seguir zampandose las alitas, se habían comido tantas que ya habían empezado a sudar como si estuviesen en una sauna.

Paso el tiempo y el reloj ya había marcado los 25 minutos, ya quedaba muy poco.

Ambos ya se habían zampado unas trece alitas y no terminaban nunca, pero estaba el problema de que sentían un enorme calor recorríendole todo el cuerpo, se estaban muriendo de la salsa barbacoa que tenían las alitas.

Lucas se termino una, dejo los huesos y en ese mismo momento sintió terriblemente una sensación de nauseas, ya tenía la cabeza que le explotaba.

-¿Que te ocurre? ¿Otra vez las nauseas? -pregunto Gina notando el dolor de cabeza que tenía.

-No es peor, este calor es tan infernal que me esta matando -dijo Lucas sintiéndose dolorido.

-Vamos por favor Lucas, no te rindas -insistió Gina.

-Lo siento, pero me parece que no puedo, esto ha terminado conmigo, termina tu por mi, tu tienes mas posibilidades, has podido con todo -insistió el al ver que ella podía mucho mejor que el.

En ese momento Gina empezo a darse cuenta de que por primera vez alguien la había dicho algo parecido a como que era mas fuerte que uno mismo, si era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo, entonces le tenía que dar posibilidad.

Entonces agarro las ultimas alitas y siguió zampándoselas como si nada, con solo probar un bocado mas ya se sentía que se estaba quemando el estomago, no sabía que era lo que le habían puesto a la salsa pero era terrible, y hoy justo que quería evitar el calor para seguir sintiéndose acalorada.

Paso de nuevo el tiempo y ya quedaba como 27 minutos, el tiempo se acababa y solamente quedaban unos dos últimos concursantes, era ella o Martin.

Siguió zampandose Gina las ultimas alitas que habían, solamente quedaban dos en la cesta, esas dos mas y ya terminaba con todo. En cuanto sentía el tacto de la salsa barbacoa, sentía que su garganta iba a explotar, sentía ese enorme calor recubriendo todo el cuerpo, tanto por dentro como fuera.

En ese mismo momento empezo a acordarse de lo que le había dicho antes el oráculo, que todo aquello de la prueba de calor era por una razón, entonces empezo a analizar la situación, había pasado por una zona repleta de lava, había vencido a un monstruo de lava, y ahora estaba apunto de ser derrotada por unas alitas de pollo, menudo escaramuza era eso, entonces llego a la cuenta, si había podido con un monstruo de lava tenía que poder con unas alitas.

Inmediatamente agarro las dos ultimas que habían, les arranco los pedazos de un solo mordisco y ya estaba que no quedaban nada, se comió los últimos trozos y ya termino.

-He terminado -aviso Gina con la boca repleta de pollo.

En ese momento sonó la campana y termino la prueba, entonces el presentador se acerco.

-Bien hecho Gina, has podido terminarlas todas, y justo a tiempo, porque quedaba solamente un minuto -felicito y entonces señalo de que había quedado nada mas que un minuto en el reloj, si no hubiese terminado habría perdido.

Martin tiro el ultimo hueso de pollo y se quedo con una cara de remordimiento.

-Estupenda Gina, has hecho un buen trabajo, y por eso mismo te mereces un premio -anuncio el presentador y entonces todos aplaudieron de euforia, Gina se ilusiono tanto que empezo a dar brincos de alegría, Lucas se levanto y la abrazo para felicitarla.

Entonces apareció una de las camareras otorgando un premio de oro donde estaba tenía arriba colocada una enorme alita de pollo de oro reluciente.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida Gina al ver aquel enorme trofeo.

-Y no solo eso, también de regalo este cupón donde permite que tengas una oferta gratis de los mejores productos de Pablo Pollo durante los próximos diez años -anunció el presentador y entrego un cupón naranja con la marca del pollo del establecimiento.

Gina se quedo mirando el cupón y se quedo sorprendida al ver eso.

-Sonreíd para la cámara -entonces apareció un fotógrafo y ambos se pusieron para celebrarlo, salió el flash y se hizo la foto.

-Vaya, no te parece increíble Lucas, hemos ganado -le dijo ilusionada Gina a Lucas.

-Si ha estado muy bien, aunque yo lo que me ganaría sería un vaso de agua muy grande -exclamo Lucas y entonces empezo a tambalearse del cansancio que tenía, Gina lo cogío a tiempo y se dio cuenta del gran malestar que tenía el.

-Alguien le trae un vaso de agua por favor -pidió Gina sarcásticamente, luego río al ver como acabo el de lleno con las alitas, y eso de que ella las probo y no le sucedió nada.

* * *

Al cabo del rato ambos se despidieron de toda la gente y luego ambos marcharon directamente a casa y Gina llevandose el premio. Lucas pudo superar su dolor de garganta y lengua mientras se tomaba un medicamento para aflojar la comida.

-¿Seguro que puedes con eso? -pregunto Gina.

-Si puedo, noto como me esta haciendo efecto -reafirmo Lucas y seguía bebiéndose el medicamento sin parar, tenía un sabor dulce a pesar de todos los gases que tenía.

-Bueno, parece que hoy hemos tenido una buena noche -opino Gina al ver todo lo que hicieron.

-Así es, hoy jamas me he pasado tan desquiciadamente como nunca -opino el.

Entonces Lucas se giro mirándole a la cara y le dijo:

-Aún sigo sin entender como has hecho para poder comerte todas esas alitas sin que te hayan hecho aquel efecto tan devastador, ¿como has hecho para poder superarlo? -pregunto cuestionando.

Entonces Gina se quedo estancada de nuevo, no sabía como explicárselo, pero empezo a suponer que a lo mejor se trataba de ese asunto de que pudo superarlo debido a que se acordo de que tenía superar el calor, no podía dejarse redimir de esa forma, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía enseñarle el oráculo.

-Pues no pensé mucho en ello -opino disimuladamente.

-En serio, pues vaya, pues yo siento que tengo todavía el estomago revuelto -opino Lucas sin comprender eso pero pudo hacerse una posible idea.

-Será a lo mejor eso -indago ella.

Entonces Lucas se quedo pensando en que mas poder decirle, había hecho de todo por el y a pesar de todo eso pudo superarlo con creces.

-Mira Gina, desde que te conozco siento como si fueses la chica mas fuerte que conozco, a pesar de que te tienes esas torpezas, veo a una chica capaz de todo, no se como lo haces, pero eres increíble -comento expresamente Lucas.

Gina se quedo sorprendida al escuchar eso, jamas le había oído decir a un hombre eso, sobretodo no por ser ella misma, sino por ser fuerte y no ser lo que pretendía.

-Vaya -respondió ella intentando de asimilar la situación.

-Así es, eres impresionante Gina -opino el estando de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Entonces ella al ver lo que el sentía, decidí darle algo para agradecérselo, se enderezo hacía el y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego ella se separo y se quedaron mirando con resentimiento.

-¿Que ha sido eso? -pregunto el queriendo entenderlo con exactitud.

-Este ha sido muy obsequio por todo lo que has hecho -confeso ella.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendido el.

Ambos se quedaron mirando durante un instante hasta que entonces empezo a sonar el móvil, Gina lo cogío y observo de que se trataba de su madre.

-Es mi madre, quiere saber si estoy volviendo o no -admitió ella con disgusto.

-Será mejor que vuelvas, estarán preocupados por ti -pidió el.

-Y si, tienen esa manía a preocuparse demasiado -exclamo ella.

-Bueno, de todas formas podemos volver a vernos mañana, he sugerido a mis otros amigos de venir, así que a lo mejor podríamos reunirnos todos juntos para conocernos mejor -propuso Lucas.

Entonces Gina se lo pensó detenidamente y entonces decidió que si ya que después de haberle arrastrado a lo del pollo le debía algo.

-Me lo pensare por la mañana y a lo mejor ya veo -acepto ella estrechando su mano.

-De acuerdo, quedamos mañana ya que ahí colegio, podríamos encontrarnos dentro para hablar acerca de ese asunto -acordo Lucas.

-Perfecto -acepto ella encantada y volvieron a estrechar sus manos.

-Mañana nos vemos -se despidió el mientras se iba por su camino directo a casa.

-Nos vemos -se despidió ella y se fue por su propio camino.

En ese momento mientras andaba se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo lo malo que le había sucedido, había logrado tener un dia perfecto, pero no era lo que ella esperaba, pero aún así, tenía sus dudas acerca de lo que quería.

En ese momento sintió el mismo escozor de siempre, miro su brazo y observo que otra vez la marca guía le esta hablando, lo miro y observo como se creaba un cuadro de símbolos.

-Mañana tendrás tu ultima prueba, deberas encontrar la ultima herramienta, la piedra del afecto, con esa piedra, permitirá tener el poder de poseer el corazón de Lucas, será la mas dura de todas, ya que tendrás que desafiar a tus propios deseos, ten cuidado con lo que piensas, puede hacerse realidad -leyó lo que decía e inmediatamente la marca desapareció expandiéndose por su piel.

En ese momento Gina tuvo sus dudas acerca de lo que leyó, no entendía que era supuestamente pero empezo a pensar se trataba de algo relacionado con Lucas, si era lo que ella pensaba, entonces tenía que enfrentarse al mayor de sus retos, esto era algo que tenía que terminar, tenía que conseguir el afecto de Lucas a toda costa, y así encontraría su gran dia.

¡El gran dia!

* * *

CONTINUARA...


	4. 4·¡Que gran dia!

LOST WOOD

 _Este fanfic ha sido presentado_

 _por Dimitrix Enterprises_

 _y Dimitrix Inc._

* * *

CAPITULO 4: ¡QUE GRAN DIA!

Otro foco de sol mas volvió a cubrir la ciudad de Venture Falls.

Gina se empezo a despertar, hacía gemidos de cansancio mientras rondaba por su cama, se giro a un lado y entonces empezo a sonar el despertador.

Lo golpeo para que se callase y luego hizo gemidos de refunfuñez, estaba agotado después de toda la aventura que tuvo anoche, fue toda una odisea para ella.

De pronto le empezaron a sonar las tripas, sonó a un ruido estridente como si tuviese un parasito metido dentro y se moviese sin parar.

-Oh por dios, malditas sean esas alitas con salsa de barbacoa -dijo maldiciendose por las alitas que se comió anoche.

Entonces un enorme foco salió de su ventana y le cubrió la cara despertandola completamente, se levanto con los ojos arrugados, se froto la mano para aclararsele la vista y pudo ver como había amanecido después de la tremenda noche que había tenido.

-Oh, porque tenía que ser de dia -dijo reprochandose, luego se tiro agotada en la cama y se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

Gimió desconsolada y luego empezo a divagar sin para diciendo:

-Maldito sean las alitas de pollo, malditas sean las palomitas, maldita sea Lucas -en ese momento reaccionó a lo que dijo y se acordo. Se levanto de un tirón y dijo-: Lucas.

En ese momento se acordo, hoy era el dia de la ultima prueba, hoy por fin tendría el corazón de Lucas y así podría amarlo el resto de su vida, pero había un problema.

Miro hacía atrás y observo su colección de fotos de el que habían colgadas en su espejo, se levanto y se sentó en la silla para mirar fijamente la cara de Lucas. Lo veía a el siempre sonriente, como entusiasmado de la vida misma, el ni siquiera necesitaba nada, solamente su entusiasmo y orgullo que tenía sobre lo que hacía. Mientras que ella, pensaba solamente en conseguir las cosas fáciles en vez de afrontar los hechos tal cual ocurrían, al mirarlo, tuvo sus dudas acerca de lo que pretendía hacer, no sabía que si seguir con las pruebas, o simplemente dejarlo a un lado y seguir con Lucas hasta que llegue el dia en que le diese su afecto. No quería esperar mas, quería ya su gran dia, ¡El gran dia! Y si ese dia no llegaba, entonces cuando iba a llegar.

En ese momento volvió a sentir el escozor de siempre, miro su brazo de nuevo y observo que la marca guía le estaba diciendo algo, se dibujo un cuadro de símbolos tatuados que decían:

-Después cuando hayas terminado al mediodía, ven aquí a buscar la daga justificadora y luego tendrás el acertijo que te llevara directamente adonde esta la piedra del afecto -leyó lo que decía y entonces la marca volvió a desaparecer tal y como vino.

Entonces ahí tuvo en cuenta lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que buscar esa piedra del afecto y ahí lo tendría todo ya zanjado, pero ahora, como conocía bien a Lucas, no sabía bien que hacer, quería su afecto, pero después de lo que hizo por ella anoche, tuvo mas dudas que nunca.

-¿Porque me lo complicas todo Lucas Wanson? -se pregunto cuestionando.

* * *

Mas tarde, bajo hacía el salón y ahí se encontró con su familia, estaban todos ya merendando y esperando a ella, tenía un plato de bacon y huevos revueltos ya en el plato.

Empezo a comerse lo que tenía servido pero a duras penas ya que las dudas que tenían eran demasiado grandes como para importarle mas pensar que comer.

Su padre estaba leyendo el periódico cuando entonces se percato de la falta de apetito de Gina.

-¿Te ocurrió algo cariño? -pregunto dirigiéndose hacía su hija.

Volvió a estancarse de nuevo y entonces dejo la cuchara a un lado y dijo:

-Es que tengo una duda -confeso Gina.

-¿Que duda? -pregunto y entonces se levanto dispuesta a hablar con ella.

-Veras, ¿que pasa si adoras a alguien, pero quieres desesperadamente conseguir su afecto cueste lo que cueste? -pregunto queriendo entender esa conclusión.

Entonces el padre se quedo pensando eso.

-¿Quieres decir que quieres amar a alguien pero te importa mas estar a su lado que conocerlo personalmente? -pregunto suponiendo el padre.

-Bueno no, no es eso... -entonces Gina se quedo estancada de nuevo al reconocer que su padre dio en el clavo-. ¿Como lo sabes?

El padre esbozo una risilla irónica y entonces empezo a explicar:

-Cariño, ¿entiendes lo que es el amor?

-Si, es el sentimiento de amar a alguien -comento Gina.

-Bueno, eso también, pero tampoco funciona el amor, si no conoces a la persona, porque si no la conocieras, entonces ese amor que tienes es una fantasía -aclaro el padre.

-¿Pero como va a ser una fantasía si cuando lo tienes delante ya sientes que lo amas? -cuestiono Gina queriendo corrobar ese asunto.

-Pero igualmente, si estas con alguien es para disfrutar de su compañía, pero si estas delante suyo y solamente te importa estar con el, es como si solamente te importase su propio aspecto, como tener una marioneta a la que poder controlar -admitió el padre dando un sensato consejo.

Entonces Gina se quedo estancada al reconocer ese hecho.

-¿Entiendes lo que te digo? -pregunto para verificar si lo había comprendido.

-Si -contesto tímidamente.

-Bueno -entonces le dio un golpe en la espalda-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, cuanto quieras enamorarte, así que trata bien a Lucas, se merece algo mejor -se levanto y volvió a su silla.

Gina se quedo desconcertada con eso, al final de todo el padre reconoció de lo que estaba hablando, y eso de que era algo obvio, pero tenía mucha razón, ella no deseaba a Lucas como una persona, lo deseaba como un objeto, como algo que quería instantáneamente, mas equivocada no pudo estar, entonces se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había hecho, era solo para utilizarle, si quería ganarse su afecto de verdad, tenía que entablar ese asunto con el mismiso de Lucas.

* * *

Después de eso marcho directamente hacía el instituto, se preparo y marcho pero sin mucha prisa debido a que ahora había llegado a la cuenta de que había estado equivocada todo el tiempo con sus decisiones.

Fue andando por todo el recorrido mientras ponía aquella cara de lamentación que siempre ponía cuando se equivocaba con todos sus propósitos, nada de lo que había hecho servía para ganarse el afecto y el corazón de Lucas. En ese momento se dio cuenta. Había hecho un trato con el oráculo para ganarse su corazón, ahora que lo había empezado ya no podía tener una vuelta atrás, esto tenía que tratarlo de la misma forma, si quería terminar con todo y hacer que volviese a la normalidad, tenía que enfrentarse a sus dudas.

Varios minutos acabo llegando a tiempo al instituto, apenas quedaba algo para que sonase la campana pero le dio igual porque tenía que buscar a Lucas para hablar urgentemente con el, el se pensaba que estaba dispuesta a ir a esa reunión que iba a hacer con sus mejores amigos, a algúnos los conocía bastante bien, pero ahora que estaba asociado con el le daba algo de repelus tener que unirse a ellos como un amigo mas solamente por conocer personalmente a Lucas, tenía sus dudas de si quería hacer eso, pero tenía que aceptarlo si quería entablar el asunto con el.

Marcho dentro y ahí inmediatamente se puso a buscarle entre el montón de gente que había, miro a ambos lados y no lo veía por ningún lado, no quería llegar a pensar que estaba pasando como el otro dia, que se fue de excursión y no se acordo para variar.

Intento de pensar con mas detenimiento porque estaba harta de buscarle como a un fantasma, entonces pensó que a lo mejor como apenas había sonado el timbre, debería de estar a un delante de su taquilla, y normalmente los de tercer grado tenían su propia sección, se fue a buscarla.

Recorrió todo el pasillo sur hasta buscar donde se encontraba, apenas había algo de gente y era como si fuese el pasillo de los bichos raros.

Miro de un lado a otro y ahí entonces vio a Lucas sacando las cosas de su mochila y metiéndolas en su taquilla.

Intento de llamarle pero en ese momento sonó el timbre y le tapo lo que justo iba a decir, entonces todos los niños marcharon directamente a sus clases, Gina se quedo estancada donde estaba como si fuese un palo y todos pasasen de ella, observo como Lucas se marcho sin darse cuenta, cerro rápidamente la puerta de su taquilla y marcho corriendo a clase.

-¡Jo! -dijo disgustada al ver que ahora le había salido bien.

* * *

Termino la primera hora y todos marcharon directamente a merendar al patio. Gina aprovechando que ahora tenía tiempo se puso a buscar a Lucas y fue a buscarle según donde le había visto antes, marcho corriendo directamente hacía el y se junto delante.

-Hola Lucas -le llamo con tono coqueta.

-Hola Gina, ¿que haces? ¿No deberías estar merendando con los demás? -saludo Lucas y entonces pregunto al ver que ella se encontraba delante de el cuando debería estar merendando.

-Bueno si, pero antes quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto -corroboro cambiando de tono.

-¿De que se trata? -pregunto y se puso a escuchar.

Entonces resoplo mentalmente y se puso a pensar acerca de como lo iba a decir:

-Veras Lucas, durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y todo eso, pero...

-¿Que sucede? -pregunto al ver que se atoro en medio de la frase.

Entonces Gina se lo tomo un momento para pensárselo con claridad, Lucas era el mejor chico que había conocido nunca, y no podía hacerle eso, pero tampoco podía dejarse con esa duda de pensar que lo estaba utilizando todo el tiempo, esto tenía que terminar ahora.

-En realidad, no me he hecho amiga tuya solamente para que me pudieses enseñar a cultivar verduras y hortalizas -confeso ella sin mas dilación.

-¿Ah no? -pregunto extrañado al oír eso.

-No, lo único que quería era conocerte, quería saber de ti, quería que te unieses a mi y así pudiésemos estar juntos -confeso todo lo que ella sentía.

-¿Que te uniese a ti? -pregunto Lucas sin comprender a que se refería eso, entonces miro la cara de Gina y supo reconocer de que estaba hablando.

-Lo siento, si te he hecho daño -se disculpo pensando que a lo mejor le decepciono.

-No claro que no, no me has hecho ningún daño, vamos Gina no te pongas, eres mayor para llorar por estas cosas -razono Lucas para hacerle entender que no tenía porque ponerse así.

-¿Tu crees? -pregunto ella.

-Así es, se lo que es estar triste pero esto es algo que no vale la pena, tienes que entender a razonar sin que te quedes indecisa, porque sino uno pensara que a lo mejor te has vuelto loca o yo que se -espeto expresamente Lucas con sarcasmo.

Aquello hizo reír a Gina al ver lo ridículo y absurdo que sonaba.

-Gina, se que piensas eso sobre mi, y lo entiendo, pero no hacía falta que montases todo ese teatro solamente para poder gustarme -razono expresamente.

-Lo se, pero no tenía otra forma de hacerlo, es que haces que las cosas parezcan mas difíciles de lo que parecen que ya no se que decir -confeso ella sintiendo lastima por no haberlo hecho mejor.

-Yo no soy el que pone difícil, tu eres la que lo pone difícil -rectifico Lucas.

En ese momento Gina no entendía si aquello era un consejo o un comentario severo.

-¿Yo soy la que lo pone todo difícil? -pregunto comprender ese asunto.

-Así es, Gina, tienes esa manía de tener miedo por todo, y eso hace que te resulte mas difícil aún la vida misma, no puedes engancharte todo el tiempo a las dudas y a las cuestiones, tienes que actuar por tu propia cuenta, porque sino, te estarás perdiendo algo precioso -le explicó razonadamente para que te entiendese que no podía dejarse llevar por sus miedos y dudas sobre ella misma.

-Pero lo que sucedió ayer fue algo precioso -comento.

-Así es, pero fue porque salió bien, o porque tu quisiste hacerlo debido a tu temperamento emocional que tienes -cuestiono razonadamente.

En ese momento Gina se quedo pensando en ese asunto hasta que entonces llego a la cuenta, todo lo que le había resulto maravilloso al final resulto que salió bien porque ella no pensó en nada, actúo por su propio cuenta.

-Oh dios mío -se dijo sorprendida.

-Lo ves.

-Lo se, pero me siento tan estupida al haberlo hecho, es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti y en como eres, dios, eres una maravilla de hombre -dijo divagando irónicamente.

-Hombre, tampoco es para tanto -espeto irónicamente sobre ese asunto.

Entonces ambos se pusieron a reír sobre aquel comentario tan ridículo.

Gina se quedo asintiendo y dudando acerca del asunto en si en el que estaba metida, quería sacarse de encima esa situación como fuese.

-Es que ya no se que hacer, quiero cambiar de esto de algúna forma -comento Gina teniendo dudas.

Entonces Lucas se quedo pensando, estaba claro que Gina se sentía un poco avergonzado de lo que había hecho y quería quitarse esa idea de encima, entonces se le ocurrió una cosa que hacer ya que resultaba lo mas obvio que hacer.

-Tengo una idea, porque no vienes esta tarde, y te unes con los demás, y a lo mejor empieces a pensar de otra manera, te lo tomas como si fuese una cita en grupo, te parece -propuso Lucas con tono decidido.

Gina se quedo pensando en esa idea, estaba claro que unirse a su grupo después de lo que había hecho le resultaba algo avergonzante, pero ahora que había calmado las cosas, pensó que era lo mejor que podía hacer para arreglar el asunto.

-Me parece bien -acepto encantada.

-Bien, podemos encontrarnos como a las cinco y media como mucho, pero luego te llamare para avisarte de donde va a ser, todavía no tenemos planeado donde ir pero tenemos algúnas sugerencias -acordo Lucas.

* * *

-De acuerdo -acepto y sonrío alegrada de ver que todo parecía ir estar bien.

Al cabo de unas horas mas tarde, la clase termino y todos los niños salieron dispuestos a volver a sus casas, entre ellos, Gina andaba por en medio mientras pensaba en como iba a hacer eso con Lucas, se había ilusionado con la idea, ahora que por fin había hecho las paces con el por sus repentinos comportamientos hacía el con la idea de querer sentir su afecto. Pero ahora estaba el problema de que tenía que terminar la prueba, no podía dejar atrás las pruebas y al oráculo, tenía que buscar una forma de hacerle entender que ya no necesitaba seguir con la misión.

En ese momento sintió el mismo escozor de antes, la marca guía la estaba llamando, rápidamente miro de un lado a otro y se fue corriendo a hurtadillas para que no la viesen ir al otro lado del jardín.

Se metió en el otro lado del jardín derecho y se puso a mirar lo que le decía ahora la marca guía.

Decía:

-Vuelve a mi casa y te otorgare de vuelta la daga justificadora, esta es tu ultima prueba, así que será mejor que no falles ahora que estas cerca -leyó lo que decía y ahí tuvo en cuenta la gran seriedad que ponía el oráculo.

Alzo la vista y observo como la puerta secreta se estaba abriendo, los arbustos se quitaron a un lado y se mostró la puerta de madera

Gina asintió y toda decidida marcho directamente a hablar con el oráculo, abrió la puerta de madera e hizo todo el recorrido que había hecho hasta ahora desde que descubrió la puerta.

* * *

Fue por aquel bosque tenebroso hasta llegar a la casa árbol del oráculo, se metió dentro y ahí subió hasta llegar a la sala donde se ocultaba el oráculo forestal.

-¿Me llamaba? -pregunto Gina suponiendo que estaba desesperada por conseguir que superase la prueba con tal de poder terminar con su trabajo.

-Así es querida, te estaba esperando -aclaro el oráculo.

-Pues pareciera que usted tiene mucho trabajo por delante si quiere terminar con esto -exclamo cuestiono Gina el asunto en si.

El oráculo esbozo una expresión de disgusto al ver su cara y entonces dijo:

-¿Ocurre algo? -pregunto ella.

-Así es me temo, pero no es algo malo, es simplemente bueno, solamente que ocurre algo de lo que me temo que voy a tener que ser sincera -corroboro Gina.

-¿Que es? -se enderezo para mirarla fijamente.

-Vera, sabe de que he estado un tiempo saliendo con Lucas desde que empece esto de las pruebas, y durante ese tiempo he intentado de conocerle, y la verdad es que he conocido mas de el de lo que suponía, y me parece perfecto, tanto que ni siquiera necesito nada de magia para poder intentarlo -explicó detalladamente Gina.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir? -pregunto el oráculo queriendo comprender a que se refería.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... -se hizo una pausa y entonces dijo-: Me parece que ya no quiero seguir con esto, me parece que ya no lo necesito.

Una expresión de disgusto se hizo mas grande aún en la cara del oráculo.

-Pero querida -dijo el oráculo consternada.

-Lo se, y no quiero contradecirle ni nada de eso, pero es la verdad, me temo que ya no necesito seguir con esto de las pruebas, va a tener que buscar otra forma de conseguir terminar su trabajo -corroboro Gina hacíendole entender que no lo hacía por mala educación.

Esbozo una expresión de disgusto y luego gimió expresando una queja, el oráculo se desvaneció reclinándose en su asiento y entonces empezo a decir:

-Querida, entiendo que hayas podido relacionarte con ese chico lo suficiente como para ser su amigo, pero tienes que entender que esto no lo haces por ti, lo haces por mi, ¿entiendes? -le explicó hacíendole entender a que se debía todo esto de las pruebas.

-Si, lo entiendo -afirmo Gina convencida de eso.

-Pero esta el problema de que si no cumplas esta prueba, entonces todos mis trabajos quedaran olvidados y yo acabare muriendo de la peor forma posible, no es bueno que un ser como yo tenga una muerte tan fatídica que morir con la idea de no haber podido terminar lo que uno empieza -corroboro el oráculo explicándolo de forma sentimental, se sentía culpable de no poder terminar su trabajo, ya tenía suficiente con haberlo perdido todo pero aún la oportunidad de terminar sus logros.

Con eso, Gina tuvo suficiente para creer que necesitaba hacer las pruebas, pero esta vez no por voluntad suya, sino por lo que necesitaba el oráculo, era una persona vieja y débil que necesitaba terminar con algo, es casi lo mismo que ayudar a los mayores, y si no hacía eso, entonces estaba siendo irresponsable por su parte.

-De acuerdo, intentare de hacer lo mejor que pueda -prometió Gina aceptando seguir con la prueba.

-¿En serio? -pregunto el oráculo sin poder creérselo.

-Así es, tengo que tener algo de responsabilidad por mi parte -reafirmo ella expresamente.

El oráculo esbozo una sonrisa de entusiasmo y luego dijo:

-No sabes la alegría que me das -comento ilusionada el oráculo.

-Oh -esbozo Gina una expresión de entusiasmo al ver que se pusiese así de contenta, se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo para que se mantuviese tranquila con respecto al asunto.

-Espero que algún dia sigas siendo una buena chica -opino el oráculo al ver lo encantadora que era ella.

-Lo tendré en cuenta oráculo -prometió y entonces se separo de ella.

Entonces el oráculo saco de vuelta la daga justificadora y se la entrego a ella.

-¿Como va a ser esta vez? -pregunto Gina queriendo saber como iba a ser la prueba ya que ahora que iba a ser el final, supuestamente iba a ser mas difícil que las anteriores.

-Bueno, en este caso el guardián que se oculta en esa zona tiene unas habilidades muy potentes, uno solo de sus engaños podría destruirte, así que será mejor que seas mas lista que el -indico el oráculo.

-¿Y como hago eso? -pregunto ella.

-Eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti misma -corroboro expresamente.

Carraspeo Gina al ver que se enfrentaba al mayor de sus retos, entonces se levanto y se dispuso a ir a buscar la ultima herramienta, recogió la daga y entonces dijo:

-¿Seguro que no pasara? -pregunto por precaución.

-No lo se, yo no puedo suponerlo todo -reafirmo el oráculo.

Se lo tomo como una afirmación retórica, cogío sus cosas y se marcho hacía la puerta.

-Nos vemos mas tarde, promete traer la piedra -cumplío Gina.

-De acuerdo querida -se despidió el oráculo y Gina se fue cerrando la puerta.

Ahora que estaba sola de nuevo, empezo a tener el mismo comportamiento que tenía siempre.

-Ya falta poco, ya falta poco, ya me falta poco para ser libre, ja ja ja -dijo dandose cuenta de que no le faltaba nada para que pudiese ser libre, luego se quedo alzando sus brazos al aire y riendo de forma malévola.

Mas tarde, Gina salió del bosque, abrió la puerta de madera y volvió al jardín trasero, ahí entonces espero a que recibiese la informacíon y el acertijo para así saber donde se ocultaba.

Espero un rato y no ocurría nada, pero entonces empezo a sentir el mismo escozor de antes, miro su brazo y entonces dio en el clavo, era su marca guía, la vio formandose un recuadro donde decía:

-Ve al centro del parque, cerca de las fuentes y ahí entonces recibirás el acertijo -leyó lo que decía y con eso tuvo suficiente para saber adonde tenía que ir.

Rápidamente marcho corriendo en dirección al parque, esta vez tenía que darse con mucha prisa, el final de tanta duda e histeria estaba apunto de llegar a su fin.

* * *

Corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y entonces llego al parque oeste de Venture Falls, donde estaba lleno de fuentes y estatuas inverosímiles para dar un aspecto mas llamativo al parque, para que sea algo mas diferente de lo que ya había.

Se junto delante de todo el parque y ahí espero a que recibiese el acertijo, estaba en medio de ningúna parte y no estaba haciendo nada, y encima no había nadie por ningúna parte, perfecto como para poder meterse en donde fuese que estuviese oculta la ultima herramienta.

En ese momento volvió a sentir el mismo escozor, ya lo estaba recibiendo de nuevo, levanto el brazo y observo la marca de cuadros tatuada en el brazo, leyó lo que decía y empezo a decir:

-El sentimiento es mutuo, conectados estamos, un muro nos lo permite, un solo toque, se desatan nuestras emociones, y con el sabor de ese tacto, se abre un horizonte que nos lleva mas allá de lo que imaginamos -ese era el acertijo.

Entonces Gina se quedo pensando en que quería decir ese acertijo, estaba claro que se refería a algo del amor, pero que específicamente como para relacionarlo con una cosa, entonces pensó en aquello que decía antes acerca de un muro, algo con un muro tenía que ver, ¿pero que? Entonces miro de un lado a otro y veía un montón de muros, pero solo podía haber uno y ese era uno especifico, entonces se acordo de que estaba en ese mismo parque donde solamente podía haber un cierto muro.

-El muro de los enamorados -se dio cuenta y rápidamente corrió en busca del muro que supuestamente no estaba tan lejos.

Siguió todo el recorrido del parque hasta llegar a un punto muerto, ahí casi no había nada, entonces alzo la vista y observo que a lo lejos de aquel camino, se encontraba el muro, era un simple muro de ladrillos pintado de blanco donde había un cartel que decía: MURO DE LOS ENAMORADOS.

Rápidamente fue hacía ahí, se junto delante del muro y empezo a mirarlo para saber ahora que tenía que hacer, si se tratase de un muro entonces tendría que tener algún tipo de interruptor, lo toco por ambas partes para averiguar si había una parte floja o no, fue yendo uno por uno pero no hallo ningúno, estaba claro que aquello no era como en las películas de terror en mansiones donde ahí siempre un escondrijo secreto.

Lo miro fijamente intentando de entender en si el mensaje. Se puso a pensar de nuevo en lo que decía anteriormente:

-El sentimiento es mutuo, conectados estamos, un solo toque, se desatan nuestras emociones -se puso a pensar para saber que quería decir específicamente, entonces pensó que a lo mejor se trataba del muro en si, de lo que era, para lo que servía.

Se quedo mirándolo fijamente hasta hacerse una idea de lo que pretendía decir.

Supuso que a lo mejor la forma de abrirlo era haciendo lo que se suponía que tenía uno que hacer, besar a su pareja, pero ella no tenía ningúna pareja, estaba sola, o eso creía.

Rápidamente saco de su bolso la billetera y saco la foto que tenía ella de Lucas ahí, sonrío al verle y entonces supuso que a lo mejor tenía que besar la foto para que el muro hiciese su magia.

Miro la pared una vez mas para asegurarse de que estaba ocurriendo algo, pero no ocurría nada, entonces tenía claro que eso era lo obvio.

Asintió y entonces beso la foto, respiro profundamente al tener que haber tomando esa decisión, en ese mismo momento se oyó un extraño ruido que parecía venir de algo que se estaba moviendo. Miro hacía arriba y observo una raíz de planta que estaba creciendo encima del muro, fue extendiéndose hasta que se le formo en la punta un muérdago. Gina se quedo extrañada al ver eso, empezo a pensar que como se trataba de un gesto de amor, tenía que crecer un muérdago, pero entonces el muérdago toco el muro y al instante una extraña energía salió de entre las esquinas del muro de ladrillos y empezo a extenderse por todo el muro.

Gina se aparto porque entonces supuso que el muro se estaba abriendo como una puerta. Toda la energía cubrió el muro y al instante el muro empezo a moverse como si se tratase de agua solida, estaba cambiando de forma, se torno de otra forma y de pronto se desvaneció mostrando que había un hueco oscuro.

Gina se quedo sorprendida al ver eso, lo había logrado, ese era el acertijo, ahora empezo a entenderlo todo, como paso antes con la primera prueba, descubrió un horizonte, dio un paso hacía adelante para ver lo que había dentro, estaba todo tan oscuro, era como estar viendo una nueva versión de la entrada de la casa del oráculo, solo que en esta no estaban las antorchas, avanzo aún mas para descubrir lo que había mas al fondo, entro hasta al final queda metida en esa extraña sala.

Entonces el muro volvió y tapo la salida, se puso solido de nuevo y no había forma de salir de ahí, ya no había escapatoria, ahora había que ir hacía adelante y no detenerse.

Siguió avanzando mientras sentía un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda, tenía el presentimiento como de que algo iba a salir mal, algo había que no cuadraba y la forma de saberlo era siguiendo aquel y extraño oscuro hueco.

Avanzo unos metros mas hasta que entonces, casi se cae al descubrir que habían unas escaleras, eran tan del mismo color que la sala entera que casi ni las reconocía, si no se hubiese levantado sobre el escalón se habría caído de bruces y vayase a saber si se habría roto algo o no.

Refunfuño al ver que alguien había puesto esas horribles escaleras sin ni siquiera darles una pista de que estaban, fue bajando escalón a escalón hasta llegar abajo.

Fueron como treinta escalones hasta que entonces llego abajo y ahí no había nada, todo un fondo oscuro que no conducía a ningúna parte. Miro a ambos lados y no había nada que lo condujese a la supuesta sala donde se oculta la ultima herramienta.

Pero entonces algo se ilumino, miro al fondo y observo una luz purpura que venía de la izquierda, no veía bien de donde salía pero supuso que aquello tenía que ver con la piedra, fue directa ahí con curiosidad.

Entro en el hueco y ahí entonces observo de que se trataba en si de la sala, era una sala oscura y deprimente pero lo único que si había de especial eran unas extrañas estacas de diamantes purpura que habían alrededor, estaban por todas partes iluminando la sala.

Fue yendo de un lado para otro buscando la herramienta, tenía que buscar algo parecido a una piedra y seguramente del mismo color que aquellos diamantes, pensó que a lo mejor debía de tratarse en si de los diamantes, pero aquello no podía ser, sonaba a estupidez, miro de nuevo de un lado para otro intentando de buscar la supuesta piedra pero no había rastro de ella, toda la sala era lo bastante circular como para que ocupase una décima parte de lo que sería un club privado, y ahí no había nada en absoluto en comparación con los diamantes.

Gina empezo a hartarse de estar todo el tiempo en la misma situación, quería acabar con todo porque sino jamas terminaría lo de las pruebas, jamas se acabaría sus cuestionamientos y sus dudas, si quería encontrar la piedra, tenía que encontrar primero al guardián.

-Escuchame, se que estas aquí protegiendo la piedra y quieres ocultármelo por una razón, así que te pido que salgas para que puedas comparecer ante tu juicio, como no lo hagas, destruiré cada parte que haya en esta sala, ¿te ha quedado entendido? -insistió Gina para hacer salir al supuesto guardián que vigilaba la piedra.

No hubo respuesta, pensó que a lo mejor ni debía de haber un guardián, pero entonces se oyó decir:

-Hola Gina -se oyó saludando una voz conocida.

En ese momento sintió como si todo le diese vueltas porque no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo, se giro y observo que al otro de la sala había una silueta que le resultaba conocida.

-¿Lucas? -pregunto queriendo saber si era el.

-Te he estado esperando, no me puedo creer lo mucho que has tardado, pero ha merecido la pena -dio unos pasos mas y se mostró que perfectamente era el.

Gina no pudo contener la sensación de que se lo estaba imaginando todo porque no podía creer que estuviese viendo al hombre de su vida ahí mismo.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? -pregunto ella queriendo saber como era posible que estuviese ahí.

-Lo mismo que tu, buscando la piedra.

-No es posible eso, yo soy la única que visito al oráculo forestal -recrimino Gina cuestionando el asunto de que era imposible que supusiese eso si es que acaso visito al oráculo.

-Así es, pero yo tuve una opción diferente, tu fuiste por tu propio camino, y yo empece por el mío -exclamo y avanzo aún mas hasta acercarse delante de Gina.

Gina empezo a retroceder hacía atrás porque no sabía si era Lucas o no, era imposible que estuviese ahí, dio mas pasos hacía atrás porque desconfiaba de el.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto ella queriendo saber que era el.

-Yo soy Lucas, Lucas Wanson, el de siempre, vamos Gina no tienes porque tener miedo de mi, soy la misma persona de siempre -replico Lucas hacíendole entender a Gina que era el mismo.

-Es imposible, no puedes estar aquí, no ha pasado casi nada desde que terminaron las clases, ¿quien eres en realidad? ¿Eres el guardián? -pregunto insistiendo.

-No, el guardián muro hace tiempo, ya nadie gobierna este lugar, ya no hay nadie aquí viviendo -admitió Lucas.

-¿En serio? -pregunto para verificar ese hecho.

-Así es, así que eso significa que nos vaya a resultar muy fácil encontrar la piedra -exclamo.

-No hables en plural, no vamos a trabajar juntos hasta que me des una respuesta de que eres el autentico Lucas Wanson, ¿dime algo que solo el sabría decir? -insistió Gina queriendo saber de una vez que era ese individuo que afirmaba ser Lucas.

Entonces Lucas se detuvo, asintió y entonces se dirigió con una mirada de resentimiento.

-¿Que quieres saber? -pregunto.

-Que fue lo que hicimos el sábado? -pregunto como para dar un ejemplo.

Se quedo recordando Lucas hasta que entonces dijo:

-Te invite a mi jardín en mi casa, y estuvimos regando las hortalizas -confeso.

-¿Que hortalizas habían?

-Zanahorias, luego nos pusimos a ponerles el extracto de savia -corroboro perfectamente.

Gina refunfuño, quería probar con toda cosa, no quería llegar a pensar que era el mismo.

-¿Como se llama tu mascota planta?

-George.

-Así es -corroboro Gina y entonces se quedo pensando en otra cosa, quería probar de que era alguien falso, no quería pensar que era el mismo, era imposible.

-¿Que pasa Gina? ¿Todavía no te das cuenta de que soy yo? -pregunto insistiendo Lucas y siguió avanzando sin parar mientras levantaba los brazos para afirmar su vulnerabilidad.

Gina retrocedió aún mas y acabo saltando encima de una roca levadiza que había arriba, saco de su bolso una linterna y la utilizo como arma para defenderse.

-Vamos Gina, no intentes hacer ningúna tontería, en serio yo soy, ¿es que no me crees? -insistió Lucas comportandose como hacía siempre.

-No, no quiero creerte, es imposible que seas el, el jamas llegaría a este lugar, solamente yo lo conozco -corroboro Gina sintiéndose aterrada de pensar que a lo mejor era el mismo, pero quiero negarlo con todas las posibilidades que había.

-Lo se, pero vas a tener que creerme por eso, no tienes otra opción, esto es la realidad. ¿Dime Gina?, has podido superar tus miedos, tus dudas, tus cuestiones.

En ese momento algo en ella se despertó y le hizo cambiar todo de opinión.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto ella.

-¿No te acuerdas de que antes te he dicho de que tienes que superar tus miedos?, ¿de que no puedes dejar que tus dudas se hagan contigo?, ¿recuerdas que dije cosas como esas? -pregunto dando opciones para que se diese cuenta de que era el.

-Si me acuerdo de eso, pero eso mismo me lo dijo el autentico Lucas -reprocho enfurismada.

-Yo soy el autentico Lucas, no hay ningún impostor, no hay nadie aquí aparte de nosotros, así que te digo esto Gina, recuerdas la otra noche cuando volvimos de aquel centro, de aquel concurso, tu ganaste un trofeo, nos quedamos con el estomago reventado, y entonces yo te dije que eras la persona mas fuerte que había conocido, pues entonces demuéstrame que eres lo bastante fuerte como para creerme, dame una razón para creerlo ahora -razono Lucas con toda sensatez.

Gina no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de pensar que era falso, pero no podía ser, solamente había un Lucas y era el que estaba arriba, pero si entonces era verdad que era el, entonces se estaba atemorizando por nada.

-Vamos Gina, te estoy demostrando que soy el Lucas que tu estas pensando, creo en ti, se fuerte -insistió razonadamente Lucas.

Tenía ganas de estallar de la euforia porque no podía contenerse las ganas de querer quitarle de en medio, pero al final no pudo soportarlo mas y se lo tomo en serio.

-¡Lucas! -reaccionó espontáneamente y salió corriendo a cogerle.

Le abrazo fuertemente y se puso a llorar al ver que era el en realidad.

-Ves Gina, que te dije -reafirmo Lucas hacíendole entender a ella que al final de todo era quien decía ser.

-Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loca -dijo ella sollozando de sufrimiento.

-Vamos, no te vuelvas loca, de todas formas eres tan fuerte como un roble -dijo expresamente el.

Gina sollozaba de no poder creerse que alguien se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de todo lo que hizo, por fin algo daba sus frutos.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí en realidad? -pregunto ahora queriendo saber en serio que hacía ahí.

-Yo también estoy buscando la piedra, quiero ayudarte, entiendo lo que quieres hacer -aclaro Lucas.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, me halaga que pienses eso de mi -dijo ilusionado Lucas con esa idea.

Gina alzo la cabeza y miro perplejamente a Lucas.

-¿Así? -volvió a preguntar porque no se creía completamente lo que decía.

-Si, y por eso mismo quiero regalarte esto -dijo y entonces se junto delante de Gina y la acabo besando inesperadamente en los labios.

Gina intento de apartarse porque sentía como si la estuviese ahogando pero al final se dejo y empezo a sentir el gusto del tacto de los labios de Lucas, eran perfectos, estaba dando un enorme beso apasionante, algo que ella jamas había sentido.

Al final luego se separaron y se miraron fijamente el uno contra el otro.

-No sabía que supieses hacer eso -opino ella ilusionada al ver lo que hizo.

-Pues eso pasa por no ser uno mismo, a veces no sabes lo que te puede suceder -exclamo sarcásticamente al cuestionar ese asunto.

Gina estaba tan entusiasmada al ver lo que hizo que no pudo contenerse al dejar de mirarle, pero en ese momento reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

-Un momento, Lucas nunca le gusta a la gente que se comporte de otra forma, siempre quiere que se comporten tal cual como son, incluido el mismo -cuestiono Gina ese asunto porque se daba cuenta de que no sonaba a algo verdadero.

-¿Que pasa Gina? -pregunto Lucas sin comprender lo que sucedía.

En ese momento Gina empezo a extrañarse demasiado, algo no cuadraba en Lucas, justo en ese mismo momento algo extraño apareció en su cara y se desvaneció como un parpadeo.

-¿Que te ocurre Gina? ¿No te ha gustado? -pregunto y en ese momento unas cosas extrañas se le aparecían en la cara de Lucas, se estaba mostrando como si fuese una imagen de video con cortes.

Gina no estaba entendiendo que le ocurría pero estaba claro que eso que estaba viendo no era exactamente Lucas, algo se estaba mostrando delante de el.

-¿Que... te... ocurre... no confías... en... mi? -entonces en ese momento se le desapareció la imagen de Lucas y se le mostró su verdadero rostro, era un ser con la cara negra, con unos peinados azules y revueltos y con los ojos enormes como bolas de petanca.

Se le levanto la piel de gallina al ver lo que tenía delante, rápidamente lo quito de en medio y lo empujo hacía atrás. La extraña criatura cayo hacía atrás y este alzo la cabeza para ver que le pateaba la cara, gimió del golpe que le dio.

Rápidamente Gina fue a buscar su bolso que lo había tirado antes, metió la mano intentando de buscar una cosa y la hallo, era la daga justificadora. Se giro mostrando una expresión de odio hacía la criatura, sentía un tremendo desprecio por lo que le había hecho, la había engañado y se lo había tragado, fue directa hacía la extraña criatura que estaba agonizando de dolor.

-Por tu culpa me has hecho creer que el hombre al que he querido durante este tiempo me había querido por una vez en la vida, ahora entiendo lo que había dicho el oráculo, y tenía mucha razón, debería haber tenido mucha mas precaución, y la voy a tener -dijo expresando sus quejas ante lo que había hecho y entonces se acerco dispuesta cogerle para clavarle la daga.

La criatura intento de apartarse arrastrandose por el suelo pero ella le cogío antes de que hiciera algo.

-Así que te voy a decir esto, ¿donde esta la maldita piedra o sino te mato con la daga? -replico queriendo saber donde se encontraba la piedra del afecto.

La criatura no contestaba, estaba tan atemorizada que era incapaz de decir algo.

-De acuerdo, tu lo has querido -alzo la mano dispuesta a clavarle la daga para justificarle.

-Espera -hablo la criatura.

En ese momento Gina se detuvo porque aquello ya se salió de lo que se suponía que era.

-¿Que has dicho? -pregunto ella indecisa al verle hablar.

-No... lo...hagas -insistió atemorizado.

Gina se quedo indecisa al ver eso, resulto que la criatura si que era inteligente, a pesar de lo que le había hecho antes, resulto que podía hablar como un ser humano normal y corriente.

-¿Como es que puedes hablar? -pregunto ella queriendo resolver ese misterio.

Se quedo atemorizado el individuo y entonces empezo a señalar.

-¿El oráculo forestal te puso la marca guía verdad? -pregunto señalando su brazo.

Gina se miro el brazo y todavía tenían los tatuajes.

-Si, ¿porque?

-No deberías de confiar en ella -confeso la extraña criatura.

Entonces una sensación de desconfianza rodeo a Gina de una manera que no sabía como tratar, algo ya no estaba cuadrando, algo iba mal.

* * *

El oráculo forestal se sentó en su silla, abrió uno de los cajones y entonces saco un espejo.

-Veamos, ¿que esta haciendo mi querida Gina Louren? -se pregunto a si misma y entonces paso la mano por delante del espejo, al instante apareció una imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo en la zona secreta.

El oráculo se quedo intrigado pero entonces empezo a notar que algo estaba fallando.

-Oh no, no, no, no -empezo a ver que la criatura que había retenida lo había estropeado todo.

Gina se levanto y miro fijamente a la criatura que tenía delante.

-¿Quien eres en realidad? -pregunto queriendo saber la verdad en realidad.

-Soy uno de los tres caballeros que fracasaron en la destrucción de la bruja de los bosques -confeso tartamudeando la criatura-. Mi nombre es Ayolenn, soy el aprendiz de mis dos maestros jinetes.

-¿Dos maestros? ¿Te refieres a esos dos monstruos que habían en las dos zonas? -supuso.

-Así es, ellos también cayeron en el maleficio. ¿Donde están? ¿Están también? -pregunto ilusionado con la idea de pensar que sus amigos estaban vivos.

Gina no supo como contestar eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que le había pasado a sus amigos.

-Los tuve que... -se quedo estancada y entonces mostró la daga.

Con esto tuvo suficiente como para entender que los había justificado.

-Entonces es tarde para ellos -dijo desilusionado al ver el destino que les había dado.

-¿Tarde para que? -pregunto ella sin comprender a que se refería.

Entonces Ayolenn se acerco hacía ella y le puso delante la daga.

-¿Ves ese circulo que hay en el mango? -señalo el circulo central del mango del arma.

-Si -afirmo.

-Ahora miralo fijamente, lo mas cerca posible.

Entonces Gina se enderezo para mirar mas de cerca el arma, lo miro fijamente esperando a que sucediese algo y entonces observo como de pronto empezaba a notar una imagen de dos personas mostrandose aterradoras y expresando una perversa cara agonizante.

-He visto dos caras ahí encima -aviso consternada.

-No están encima, están dentro, son mis maestros, están apresados dentro de daga, cuando la clavas contra alguien, no lo estas justificando, lo estas metiendo dentro -aclaro Ayolenn.

-Pero si les clave cuando estaban transformados en monstruos -cuestiono ese hecho.

-Destruiste su cuerpo mágico, pero todavía tenían dentro su parte humana, así que por eso mismo están absorbidos dentro, si no salen urgentemente, se desvanecerán como la propia existencia -aclaro Ayolenn dando a entender que como no los liberasen, se perderían para siempre.

-Pero no entiendo, el oráculo me dijo que cuando los clavaba, los estaba liberando de su sufrimiento -siguió cuestionando debido a que no comprendía el asunto en si.

-Ya están sufriendo, al clavarles los estas utilizando, el oráculo los esta utilizando, y te ha estado utilizando a ti también -espeto Ayolenn dando la severa verdad sobre el asunto.

-¿Me ha estado utilizando?

-El oráculo no es lo que parece, en realidad es un bruja que pretende destruirlo todo, utiliza a la gente para apiadarse de ellos, durante mucho tiempo, estuvo condenando a un montón de gente, casi parecía que la naturaleza se iba a extinguir si no fuese porque mis amos yo, la vencimos, pero tuvimos nuestras consecuencias -explicó hacíendole entender que todo era mentira.

-Os encerró aquí dentro -comprendió Gina.

-Así es, pero debido a los efectos de su magia quedamos convertidos en cosas como esta -se señalo a si mismo-, intentamos de frenar sus planes, pero con nuestra fuerza solamente pudimos encerrarla en una pequeña sección del bosque hay oculta en otra dimensión, pero ella sabía que la única forma de salir, era utilizando a alguien con un corazón puro de amor para poder invertir el hechizo.

-Un corazón puro -se quedo pensando Gina y entonces comprendió a que se refería-. Yo tal vez.

-Exacto, estas desesperada por conseguir al hombre que amas, y eso se vuelve poderoso, el amor es la herramienta mas poderosa de la naturaleza humana, así que por eso utilizo dos herramientas, una de ellas ya había sido creada hace tiempo, la daga, y las otras dos eran objetos que servían para darle poder a la daga como para que el hechizo se rompiese debido a esa propia magia de amor -afirmo y entonces explico el plan que había diseñado el oráculo.

-¿Que herramientas eran? -pregunto ella queriendo entender eso.

-Una era el aceite sulfúrico, y la otra era la piedra del afecto, la que tiene mas potencial -explico y entonces mostró un colgante del que colgaba una enorme piedra rosada brillante.

-Tu tienes la piedra del afecto -comprendió eufóricamente.

-Así es, yo tenía la responsabilidad de proteger esta piedra para que luego cuando llegase el momento, el elegido para liberar al oráculo pudiese enfrentar a los guardianes, la única forma de conseguir las herramientas es enfrentandose a los propios guardianes, es como una prueba, una prueba de valor, y si tienes es valor, entonces eres lo bastante fuerte como para poder otorgar el poder a la piedra e invertir el hechizo, los demás tenían esa responsabilidad, y han perecido, sufriendo por culpa de la bruja -aclaro explicando la cuestión acerca de las herramientas.

Entonces Gina comprendió que había atacado a los propios hombres pensando que eran malvados.

-Entiendo lo que has hecho, y que sepas que te perdono, no tenías ni idea de lo que estabas haciendo, que sepas que lo comprendo, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido -perdono Ayolenn sabiendo que por su culpa se había llevado a sus maestros, pero como había sido todo obra del oráculo, podía entendérselo.

-Yo también lo siento -se disculpo sintiéndose culpable por lo que hizo, en ese momento se acordo de algo que sucedió anteriormente-. Un momento, tu antes me besaste creyendo que eras Lucas, ¿porque lo hiciste?

-Tengo la piedra del afecto, con ella me permite saberlo todo, me alimento del amor para sobrevivir, siento que haya tenido que hacer eso, pero es para lo que estoy obligado -corroboro Ayolenn.

-Pues para ser un monstruo sabes besar bien -exclamo sarcásticamente Gina.

Entonces ambos se rieron sobre ese absurdo comentario.

-Pero entonces el oráculo me ha estado utilizando, ¿como se que todo esto es cierto? -cuestiono Gina queriendo entender todo el asunto, a pesar de todo lo que le habían dicho, le seguía dando demasiadas vueltas.

El oráculo continuaba mirando a través de su espejo mágico y podía entender que el individuo Ayolenn estaba apunto de chivarse del todo, ya le había explicado todo pero no por eso no podía impedir que la perdiese.

-Maldito monstruo, ya sabía yo que la acabarías arruinando -dijo y entonces encendió una llamarada con su mano, alzo la mano y la lanzo a través del espejo que la acabo atravesando.

-Lo único que tienes que saber, es que para derrotar al oráculo tienes...

Entonces la llamarada apareció y golpeo por la espalda a Ayolenn, el impacto le hizo gritar de euforia pero dando un alarido muy salvaje que resonó como una onda expansiva.

Gina cayo hacía atrás y pudo ver como Ayolenn se estaba desatando de forma extraña, lo veía sufriendo y gritando como un animal salvaje, toda su piel empezo a brillar con un foco purpura, empezo a ir dando vueltas sobre si mismo mientras gritaba de dolor.

-Ayolenn -grito Gina queriendo saber que le ocurría.

Oyó ese grito y pudo sentir lo que tenía delante, se movió a un lado y observo a la indefensa niña que tenía delante, aquello lo hizo ponerse como un loco al verla.

-Ayolenn, soy yo, Gina, no te acuerdas, quiero ayudarte -intento de hacerle entender de quien se trataba pero aquello no le parecía dar efecto.

Ayolenn empezo a avanzar dando unos sórdidos pasos de animal mientras gemía de forma brusca, estaba descontrolado y apunto de atacar.

-Ayolenn -dijo Gina aterrada al ver en que se había transformado.

Entonces Ayolenn dio un fuerte gruñido que hizo resonar toda la sala, Gina se tuvo que tapar los oídos porque aquello sonaba como estar delante de un relámpago, Ayolenn se detuvo y entonces se preparo para atacar a Gina.

Ella no sabía que hacer, no podía hacerle daño pero al ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer no podía evitarlo, tenía que cogerle y quitarle de en medio, entonces se fijo de que tenía la daga encima, sabía bien lo que pasaba si se lo clavaba, pero ahora no tenía otra opción.

Cogío la daga y en cuanto se le puso cerca, se lo clavo, Ayolenn se quedo detenido con la boca abierta pero de una forma irregular y miro fijamente a Gina.

-Lo siento -se disculpo por lo que hizo.

Entonces Ayolenn hizo un gemido brusco y toda su piel empezo a tener fracturas, se estaba iluminando hasta parecer una linterna, todo su cuerpo brillo tanto que parecía que iba a explotar, Gina intento de quitarle la daga pero la tenía bien clavada, quería sacársela antes de que lo absorbiese, pero al final no pudo y cayo hacía atrás, observo como Ayolenn empezo a ser absorbido por la daga debido a sus tremendas fracturas por todo el cuerpo.

No pudo soportar verle, se veía como estaba sufriendo al dar esos tremendos alaridos de dolor, movió la cabeza y observo como parecía que estaba apunto de decir algo, se concentro y dijo:

-Daga -dijo murmuradamente y al final estallo en un destello purpura.

Cientos de trozos aparecieron vagando por alrededor, en ese momento la piedra cayo y la daga también. Rápidamente Gina los cogío a ambos, se levanto y se quedo preguntándose si todo esto era real después de todo, se quedo pensando en que fue lo que le paso de repente a Ayolenn, pero ahora tenía las dos herramientas, ya todo había terminado, ahora solamente falta volver con el oráculo y hacer el pacto que ella había mantenido, pero empezó a tener sus dudas sobre todo el asunto, si era verdad todo lo que le había dicho a Ayolenn, entonces tenía un serio problema.

* * *

Al cabo del rato Gina salió de la zona y volvió directamente al bosque donde se reencontró con la casa del oráculo, subió todas las escaleras y ahí se le abrió la puerta y marcho directamente hacía el oráculo que ya estaba ya sentada delante de su escritorio.

-Hola querida, te estaba...

-Déjate de rollos con lo de querida, ¿que demonios es lo que ha pasado ahí abajo? -recrimino y luego pregunto severamente queriendo respuestas, luego le tiro la piedra del afecto sobre la mesa.

Gina se puso de brazos cruzados porque quería saber que era lo que había ocurrido ahí abajo en la zona, que era lo que tenía que decir.

-No entiendo lo que pretendes decir -no comprendió el oráculo.

-Me he encontrado el guardián de la ultima zona, y no era lo que parecía, me hablo acerca de la una verdad, una verdad en la que decía que me estabas utilizando, los habías utilizado a ellos para tus propios planes y me estas utilizando ahora para poder ser libre, ¿es eso cierto? -pregunto recriminando Gina ahora queriendo saber toda la verdad sobre el asunto en si.

El oráculo asintió, estaba claro que le había dado en el clavo.

-Querida, lo que paso ahí abajo, fue parto de los poderes que tenía el guardián, tiene esa habilidad de engañar a la gente, si te contó algo, es parte de sus mentiras que utiliza para apiadarse de sus víctimas, te ha engatusado a ti también, pero por suerte he podido impedirlo -aclaro el oráculo dando a entender que todo paso debido a las habilidades para engañar que tenía el guardián.

-Impedido -entonces Gina se puso a pensar y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que antes sucedió con Ayolenn, se había vuelto loco por algo que le impacto en la espalda-. ¿Tu hiciste que se volviese loco?

-No quería que se volviese loco, solamente quería impedir que dijese algo que te hiciese cambiar de opinión, no tenía ni idea de que tendría ese efecto secundario, pero menos mal que tu has podido detenerlo antes de que te hiciese daño, por fin has traído todas las herramientas, ahora podemos hacer el pacto definitivo -espeto expresamente el oráculo y luego se dio cuenta de que por fin habían terminado las pruebas, estaba todo listo.

-Pero entonces todo eso que me contó es mentira, así que todo esto de las pruebas es verdad -cuestiono Gina queriendo entender cual era la autentica verdad.

-Así es, de verdad te pensabas que te podía mentir, después de todo lo que le he hecho por ti, y como es debido, ahora tu tienes que hacer algo por mi -reafirmo expresamente.

Comprendió Gina a pesar de que ya no tenía ni idea de en que mundo vivía, ya todo le daba demasiadas vueltas, pero ahora que ya todo había terminado, mejor terminarlo cuanto antes.

-Siéntate querida, vamos a hacer la ceremonia -pidió amablemente el oráculo.

Gina se sentó con una cara de remordimientos y entonces dijo:

-Una vez que hayas hecho el hechizo de amor, ¿Lucas será mío como pareja? -pregunto queriendo saber como iba a ser el asunto.

-Así es, una vez que este hecho el hechizo, el corazón de Lucas solamente te pertenecerá a ti y a nadie mas, estaréis enganchados como una pulga a un perro, jamas se separara de ti -corroboro.

Al oír eso, Gina tuvo sus malos pensamientos sobre el asunto, si era verdad que decía que el asunto iba a ser así, entonces Lucas se volvería una persona compulsiva con ella, sería un horror tenerlo así, no sería amor de verdad.

-Comencemos -anunció el oráculo y entonces saco la daga y el bote que contenía el aceite sulfúrico, quito la tapa y luego desparramo parte del aceite sobre la cuchilla de la daga, lo desparramo bien hasta quedar la mitad de la cuchilla impregnada del pegajoso aceite.

-¿Para que es todo eso? -pregunto.

-Veras, el aceite proviene del sulfuro de un volcán, y un volcán contiene fuego, el fuego es uno de los elementos mas fuertes que existen, si mezclamos ambas cosas, se vuelve un hechizo muy poderoso -explicó detalladamente el oráculo.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida Gina al comprender eso.

Entonces el oráculo puso delante la piedra del afecto y le paso la daga a Gina.

-¿Que hace? -pregunto extrañada al ver que le pasaba la daga.

-Tu tienes que poseer la daga, es tu responsabilidad clavarle sobre la piedra, tu eres la que elige que el corazón de Lucas sea suyo, tu mente es el ultimo elemento para hacer el hechizo -le explicó el oráculo para que entendiese que ella era la que tenía que comenzar el hechizo.

Comprendió Gina a pesar de que empezaba a pensar que todo dependía demasiado de ella, cogío la daga intentando de no mancharse con el aceite.

-De acuerdo, primero tengo que comenzar recitando un discurso que sirve como potencíador para la piedra, una vez que haya dicho eso, la piedra empezara a brillar, y cuando llegue ese momento, tienes que clavarla, ¿has entendido? -explicó dando el ultimo detalle.

-Si -afirmo ella dudando del asunto.

Entonces el oráculo alzo los brazos arriba, estiro los huesos del dedo y se preparo para recitar:

-Aluu atah valom, malestir tirah vervehey, surah tag goba nemisis, aluu atah valom, malestir tirah... -recito el oráculo el discurso en su lenguaje místico.

Gina intento de concentrarse en prepararse para clavar la piedra, pero aquel lenguaje que ponía el oráculo resultaba de lo mas raro, no comprendía bien de lo que se trataba pero entendía que algo así acerca del amor y la voluntad.

En ese momento empezo a pensar, si hacía ese hechizo, entonces Lucas se pegaría delante de el y estaría como perro faldero que no quiere que se vaya su amo, si hacía eso, jamas se le desengancharía, se quedaría como un insecto que no se despegaría de su cuerpo, si eso iba a ocurrir, entonces estaba apunto de cometer su mayor error, Lucas era un hombre único, todos los aspectos que tenían le hacían bondadoso, si perdía eso, entonces estaría compareciendo con otra persona que no conocía, no podía permitir eso, esta no era la forma de conseguirlo, o mejor dicho, ya lo había conseguido, toda la charla que le había dado, era para eso, para que comprendiese que no se puede utilizar a la gente, lo mismo que su padre le había dicho que lo quería utilizar como marioneta, ahí lo tenía claro, ya había conseguido a Lucas.

Mientras el oráculo seguía recitando, la piedra empezo a brillar tanto como una de esas bolas de luz que habían las discotecas, un enorme foco rosado salía de la piedra e ilumino todo alrededor.

-Ahora -ordeno el oráculo.

Bajo rápidamente las manos, pero justo en ese momento no clavo la piedra, al cabo de unos segundos la piedra dejo de iluminarse, se le fue el efecto. Ambos se quedaron mirando con una cara de resignación al ver que no hizo lo que debía de hacer.

-No lo has hecho -cuestiono el oráculo con tono rígido.

-Lo siento oráculo, pero no puedo hacerlo, si lo hago entonces tendré a Lucas de una forma diferente, no puedo permitir eso, la verdad, creo ya he conseguido a Lucas después de todo, no necesitaba hacer nada, solamente hacía falta conocerle -se disculpo Gina y entonces explico la razón por la cual no clavo la piedra.

El oráculo se la quedo mirando con cara resignada y entonces dijo:

-Estas loca maldita niña del demonio -recrimino con un tono aterrador.

-¿Como? -pregunto sorprendida por ese extraño suceso.

-Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ahora no apruebas, te pedí que encontraras las herramientas para que así pueda descansar en paz, pero no, eres un solamente otra niña insensata, mentirosa e impostora -reprimió el oráculo todas sus quejas de una forma aterradora.

-¿Oráculo? -pregunto Gina queriendo saber que le estaba pasando.

-Pensaba que al menos tenías algo de sensatez, pero no, después de todo al final solamente eres una paria, una traidora que debe de pagar. Debería de castigarte por esto, pero ya veo, que la única forma de conseguir ser libre de aquí, es hacerlo por la fuerza -entonces el oráculo salto de una forma anormal y salió volando, agarro a Gina por el cuello y la tiro por el suelo.

Empezo a estrangularla con sus fuertes manos mientras ella forcejaba para poder sacársela de encima, en ese momento empezó a comprender que todo resulto ser verdad.

-¿Así que es verdad?, ¿lo que dijo Ayolenn verdad?, tu los condenaste -cuestiono Gina queriendo entender que si todo era tal y como se lo había dicho antes el guardián.

-Así es, el muy maldito casi estuvo apunto de admitir la verdad pero menos que lo detuve antes de cometer una estupidez, de haber sido entonces tu habrías huido, y yo no podía permitir eso. Lo único que pretendía era hacerme con este mundo, pero esos tres estupidos caballeros se creían que podían detenerme, pero al final ambos lo acabamos destruyendo por accidente, yo sufrí las consecuencias, y ellos también, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese aprovecharme de ellos, así que los hechizase, y los metí en esas salas místicas para que luego algún dia, pudiese venir a la vida una niña milagrosa, con un poder de amor que pudiese liberarme -explicó severamente el oráculo toda la verdad acerca de todo lo que había estado planeando.

-¿Y entonces porque los utilizaste entonces? -pregunto Gina, el oráculo le puso severamente la cabeza contra el suelo para sostenerla.

-Porque quería verlos sufrir, quería que alguien los viese como monstruos, quería que entendiesen que nunca se tienen que meter en los asuntos de un oráculo, y así ha sido, los has metido en la daga, y ahora utilizare sus almas, para potenciar el hechizo, y solamente me quedas tu mi querida Gina para que entonces pueda ser libre, me convierta en una persona de verdad, y tenga tu vida.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin comprender ese ultimo comentario.

-Una vez que hayas clavado la piedra, tu esencia pasara a la mía, y la mía pasara a la tuya, tu ocuparas mi lugar, estarás encerrada aquí por siempre, mientras yo, tendré la vida que siempre he querido conocer, posiblemente, hasta me encariñé con Lucas solo por capricho -admitió y entonces se puso a reír de forma malévola.

Gina no pudo evitar eso, estaba claro que si no la detenía, la iba a utilizar y sería su perdición, tenía que buscar la forma de detenerla, esto había llegado demasiado lejos, tenía que acabar con el oráculo, ¿pero como? Entonces miro a un lado y observo que tenía tirada la daga, al verla tuvo una idea, decididamente, la cogío y entonces rajo la mano del oráculo.

-¡Ah! -grito eufóricamente el oráculo, le dolió tanto que empezo a escocerle en la piel como si se tratase de acido, empezo a dar vueltas y al final acabo golpeandose de cabeza contra el escritorio.

Gina alzo la vista quedandose sorprendida de lo que apenas hizo la daga, se había salvado de morir estrangulada pero aún quedaba deshacerse de la bruja, en ese momento empezo a oír algo raro, como unas voces susurrantes que venían de algúna parte.

Miro la daga y entonces observo que el mango estaba brillando, y se oía decir:

- _Usa la daga, usa la daga, usa la daga_ -eran las voces de los tres caballeros encerrados en el arma.

-¿Que use la daga? -pregunto ella queriendo verificar esa petición.

 _-Clavasela, justifica al oráculo_ -pidieron todos a la vez.

Entonces ahí lo tuvo claro, tenía que hacerle lo mismo al oráculo, solo así podía detenerla, empezo a despertarse, no podía perder su oportunidad, rápidamente se levanto y corrió a agarrar al oráculo. La levanto mostrandose de cara.

-Gina por favor, confía en mi, solamente quería hacerle por una razón -suplico el oráculo.

-Se que razón es esa, y no pienso tragármela -exclamo de forma obvia y entonces clavo la daga sobre su corazón.

El oráculo se quedo indeciso con una cara de horror, en ese momento empezaron a aparecer unas fracturas por todo el cuerpo. Gina no entendía lo que pasaba pero lo tenía muy claro, el oráculo, estaba siendo absorbido, pero aquello resultaba diferente, la energía que le cubría el cuerpo era muy potente, era como una subida de energía.

Se veía como el oráculo gemía de dolor, dio un grito de euforia sofocante, y entonces todo su cuerpo se fracturo y al instante estallo en pedazos.

Cientos de destellos acabaron volando alrededor, Gina se froto la cara y entonces observo sorprendida que todo acabo, destruyo al oráculo e impidió que se cometiese aquel hechizo que la acabaría condenando.

-Vaya -dijo ella sorprendida.

De pronto escucho oírse algo, miro la daga y entonces empezaron a decir lo caballeros:

- _Corre, corre -_ avisaron eufóricamente.

-¿Como? -pregunto ella sin comprender a lo que se referían.

En ese momento se escucho un temblor y varios de los adornos y estanterías empezaron a caerse, toda la casa empezo a temblar, Gina se levanto y pudo comprender que todo se estaba cayendo a pedazos, la casa se estaba destruyendo, ahí entonces comprendió que tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes, rápidamente se puso a correr para salir de la casa antes de que la aplastase consigo.

* * *

Al cabo del rato pudo salir de la casa árbol y salió al bosque, ahí observo sorprendida como toda la casa se rompió en trozos de fractura y se derribo sobre ella sola, todo los decorados del árbol cayeron encima y no quedo nada, un enorme silencio rodeo todo el bosque.

Ahora que había derrotado al oráculo, supuso que todos los encantamientos habían acabado, eso significaba que los caballeros volverían a la vida. En ese momento sintió que algo se estaba iluminando demasiado, miro su brazo y observo que la daga se estaba iluminando mucho mas que antes, la levanto para mirar que pasaba y ahí entonces tres extraños focos de luz salieron del circulo central de la daga, salieron como corrientes de viento y se fueron volando como el viento, en ese momento los tres focos dorados tomaron forma y apareció la imagen de tres personas, una de ellas eran un hombre robusto de aspecto moreno, la otra era de un hombre palido y de un aspecto también robusto y el otro era un joven con una cara bastante curtida.

Gina se los quedo mirando sorprendida, eran los mismisos caballeros en persona, habían vuelto a ser los de antes, volvían a ser seres humanos.

-Gracias Gina Louren -dijo el hombre robusto y moreno.

-¿Sois vosotros, los caballeros? -pregunto queriendo verificar de que se trataba de ellos.

-Así es -hablo el segundo caballero-, gracias a que pudiste entender el concepto del amor, tuviste la fuerza suficiente para poder vencer al oráculo, ahora todos descansamos en paz, el bosque siempre estará en rencor contigo por tus valientes actos.

Gina se quedo complacida al oír eso.

-Si no fuese porque me hubieses escuchado, nada de esto habría pasado -exclamo el tercer caballero.

-¿Ayolenn? -pregunto Gina dandose cuenta de que se trataba del guardián de antes.

-Así es, y gracias a ti puedo volver a ser como antes, y lamento mucho si intente hacerte daño, no fue culpa mía, sabes muy bien que tuvo la culpa el oráculo -verifico Ayolenn.

-No te preocupes, te perdono, ¿todo esta en paz ahora no?

-Exactamente, hemos estado esperando mucho tiempo para ser libres, ahora este mundo descansara en paz con lo poco que queda, pero será lo bastante útil como para que nazca uno nuevo, para que así los errores del oráculo jamas vuelvan a surgir -afirmo expresamente el primer caballero.

-¿Y que pasara conmigo? ¿Me he librado también del hechizo del oráculo?

Ambos carraspearon y entonces el segundo caballero se acerco.

-Una vez que haya acabado una pesadilla, todo lo que se ha producido... -le levanto el brazo y entonces le paso la mano delante de donde tenía la marca guía, se pudo ver como la marca salió despedida de su brazo, quedo libre de la magia del oráculo-, puede desaparecer para siempre.

-Vaya -dijo sorprendida Gina.

Entonces el segundo caballero se reunió de vuelta con los otros.

-Ahora que esta todo en paz, me parece que ya es hora de descansar en paz, ambos nos hemos librado de la maldicíon del oráculo, de esto nunca mas se sabrá, y si todo esto vuelve a suceder, esperemos que algún dia nos encontremos con alguien como tu -expreso el primer caballero.

Sonrío Gina al ver que todo quedo arreglado.

-Vamonos compañeros, vayamos a descansar a la otra vida -ordeno sinceramente el primer caballero y entonces ambos se pusieron a levitar al cielo.

-Nos volveremos a ver Gina, cuando llegue tu hora, tal vez nos encontremos de nuevo -aviso Ayolenn sabiendo que algún dia le tocaría a ella.

-Te estaré esperando -aviso Gina y entonces observo como ambos espíritus marcharon directamente hacía el cielo, se desvanecieron y no se les volvió a ver.

Ahora que ya estaba todo arreglado, ya no había ningún motivo mas por el que volver, regreso por donde vino, y ahí entonces los arbustos se cerraron para siempre, jamas volvió a entrar alguien en el bosque perdido, nunca mas se volvió a mencionar ni siquiera sobre ese mundo, mientras que lo que sucedió Gina, le cambió prácticamente, entendió el concepto del amor y volvió directamente a casa, para prepararse por su definitiva cita. El gran dia estaba sucediendo, pero esto todavía no era el final, el final estaba apunto de llegar en menos que nada.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Lucas se quedo esperando a Gina, estaba revisando los mensajes a través de su teléfono móvil esperando algúna noticia sobre el medio ambiente, cuando entonces:

-He llegado demasiado tarde -se oyó la voz de Gina.

Lucas se giro y observo a Gina pero teniendo un aspecto mas diferente, se le veía mas arreglada y sin ni siquiera parecer como si hubiese tenido un accidente.

-Gina -dijo sorprendido Lucas.

-Así es, ya me vez, no me ha pasado nada de nada -opino sarcásticamente ella.

-¿Pero como es eso posible? Esta no es la Gina que conozco -se quedo cuestionando Lucas.

-Lo se, pero veras, he aprendido una lección, y esa lección me ha hecho aprender muchas cosas -indico expresamente Gina.

-¿Que cosas? -pregunto el.

-Bueno, he aprendido que no necesito conseguir que las cosas se consigan fácilmente por muy difíciles que parezcan, y que siempre hay que conocer bien a la persona que tienes al lado, porque, puede a lo mejor matarte -explicó y luego se río al darse cuenta de lo que se refería.

Ambos se quedaron riéndose a carcajadas de lo ridículo que sonaba todo eso.

-Vaya, parece que al final no has necesitado reunirte después de todo -opino Lucas al ver como cambió después de toda la charla que le dio antes.

-No que va, en realidad si que la necesito, quiero conocerte, y saber todo sobre ti -corroboro ella.

-¿Así? -cuestiono el.

-Exactamente, y para eso mismo quiero que me presentes a esos compañeros tuyos que tienes ahí mismo esperándote -dijo expresamente y entonces señalo que estaban al fondo de la esquina.

-Oye Lucas, vienes o no, o a lo mejor quieres dejarte convertido en un árbol -reprocho farfullando Toby al fondo para hacerle venir rápidamente.

-Ahí voy señor pesado -aviso incrédulamente, luego se dirigió hacía Gina-. No veas lo pesado que es.

-Si, creo que me hago una idea -opino ella.

-Bueno, pues ya que estas aquí, creo que ya es hora de nos reunamos -opino sugiriendo.

-Pues si, pero antes quiero enseñarte algo que he aprendido a hacer -indico ella.

-¿Que es? -pregunto el suponiendo de lo que fuese a tratarse.

En ese momento Gina se puso delante de Lucas, lo cogío de la camisa y lo beso en los labios lo mas fuerte que pudo, se quedo así un buen rato hasta que al final ella se separo y se le quedo mirando con una cara de sorpresa.

-Vaya, ¿que ha sido eso? -pregunto el queriendo entender que fue lo que ocurrió.

-Esa ha sido mi lección -opino ella y luego río sonriendo al ver que lo logro, luego agarro a Lucas del hombro y ambos marcharon hasta dirigirse hacía los otros compañeros.

-Hoy me parece que hace un buen dia, ¿no te parece? -opino Lucas.

-No que va, hoy es un gran dia -opino ella con tono decidido.

¡Que gran dia!

* * *

FIN...


End file.
